


League of Lemons

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 62,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: once a solo work but now Co-op for requests for League of legends lemon one shots, rules are inside. (Now on Hiatus and stored on AO3 for safe keeping, do not know when Atomsk and I will continue.)





	1. Rules

**The scene fades in to show TME while he sat high in the air while he watched a certain battle going on, one that dealt with 5 people fighting 5 others before TME noticed the readers.**

**"Oh hello everyone, guess you read the summery and decided to take a peak, well this is just the rules and what not before getting into the real meat of the story… first off this is my First League of Legends lemon, or to be more exact my first request area for League of Lemons, I have various rules that I have so things will go smoothly and please message me instead of leaving requests in the review section so I can go over details of the plot that you request, if you put it in a review, I'll write it but go with my own ideas so you have been warned." TME said before he spoke up.**

**"I will say this first about PM's since a Review asked this, I want a lot of details about the plot and story that YOU READERS want, and the Character or the Characters in detail, or if I can use an OC or not to make up for the second character if you only have one lady or man in mind, I can ask more details later since I did that for the first chapter of this one shot request your about to read." TME said before he spoke up again.**

**"I am working with story requests, not my own ideas except for my own OC's who will fill in certain spots if a partner from the league is picked but a second isn't, so if any of you have issues with the plot of each one shot, then I'm not fully to blame, I'm following the requesters wishes when writing these chapters to the best of my abilities." TME said with crossed arms.**

**"Second is all subjects are 18 or over for the lemons, so for people like Annie, she will be aged up and the plot may say things like she fought for the league for years or something, not gonna budge on that." TME said with a serious look on his face.**

**"Third, My tastes are straight, Yuri, Futa, and for this one, Monster as well for the monsters in the jungle or for lane minions." TME said while he keeps the serious look.**

**"Finally, all bad reviews, nonconstructive, insulting or straight up flames will be reported, fair warning in advance before you all read the first chapter, now that I got those out of the way, I'll see you later for the real intro to announce the character pairings." TME said before the scene fades to black when he looked back to the 5 Vs 5 match.**


	2. Misfortune's fortune

**The scene fades in to show TME who was in some kind of bar in a maze like town called Bilgewater, a town where the coin and the strong thrived and ruled on Serpent Isle while the weak become penniless, dead or both while the sound of the ocean was heard near TME which showed he was near the ocean.**

**He was eating some kind of seafood there before he looked to the readers with a grin on his face.**

**"Hello everyone and welcome to the first one shot request of League of Lemons, requested by an anonymous person who asked for me to keep quiet about their identity, this chapter deals with the red headed female pirate Miss Sarah Fortune, a dual gun wielding femme fatale who makes a living by hunting bounty hunting… now, after a certain hunt, she got a certain coin… a magical wish granting one… but I won't give too many spoilers after that… but the tags for this chapter are Yuri and Futa so if you don't like, then please go back and read a different story please… but now… we go to Sarah Fortune after she turned in a bounty...**

* * *

**Serpent Isle/ Bilgewater/ Law enforcement building entrance/ Sarah Fortune (Miss Fortune)**

The camera then showed a well known, red headed, beautiful female bounty hunter that carried two powerful pistols walked out of the local Law enforcement office, that Woman was Sarah Fortune and a bounty hunter who went by the nickname Miss Fortune since she normally came out on top when the odds were against her.

The office she walked out was in name only, it was more like a place that just passed out bounties and rewards, and she walked out with a surprisingly large sack of gold and… a different looking coin that seemed to emit some kind of glow while Sarah muttered this when she looks at the coin.

"Good freaking grief... not that I'm complaining because I got quite a hull... but sending that surprisingly weak bitch to an early grave to get a reward like this seems iffy to me, way to easy… and the bonus is a wish granting coin?, I mean I've seen a lot of magic here and there... hmmm…" Sarah muttered before she had a momentary flashback of her parents and sighed.

"Even if this thing is legit… doubt it could revive someone without a cruel twist… might as well go for a simpler thing… and how about this as a test since I could use breaks every now and then… I wish… to have an easier life when I'm not bounty hunting and never worry about money again…" Sarah said while the coin glows when she flipped the coin before it surprised her when it vanished.

"Huh?" Sarah said before she looked around… and when nothing happened a minute later when she thought it was a delayed thing, she just sighs before saying this.

"Oh well... knew it was too good to be true, might as well get a bite to eat at an inn and get a good night sleep, might as well get another bounty tomorrow to help get rid of this irritation at getting jipped." Sarah said before she walked away from the Law enforcement office to do what she said and get a bite to eat and some sleep.

What Sarah didn't know was that the coin… did grant her wish… but the price for that wish… has yet to be paid.

**Meanwhile…**

The scene then went to an old mansion with a demonic theme going for it, Gargoyles, as twisted looking entrance gate, few lamp posts to help make them look scarrier, the whole nine yards…. And shockingly enough four demonic looking turrets with Lane minions guarding them at each corner of the walls that surrounded the mansion.

However the camera moved to a window a window to show a dark room and it looked like someone was reading a book near the fire with the back of the chair they were sitting in blocked the figures view.

But then something flashed for a second before a glowing coin appeared near the figure before it was grabbed… and a moment later, feminine giggling could be heard before time advanced to much later.

* * *

**Serpent isle/ Bilgewater/ Sarah**

When Sarah woke up this morning, she already had her day planned out… eat breakfast, get cleaned and dressed, go grab a bounty for cash, go home and rest and repeat… honestly she wanted to break that cycle badly, granted being a bounty hunter was exciting but it could get repetitive and she wanted to… do something daring… or straight up sinful…

Sarah shook her head to get rid of those thoughts before muttering this.

"Control yourself Sarah… getting distracted like that won't get you gold or jewels… now… on to work." Sarah said before she equipped her pistols after she got ready for today and exits her home.

A bit later, she was back at the Law enforcement office and was about to enter, but heard a voice speak up.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Fortune?" The Voice said which caused Sara to raise an eyebrow before he looked to the source… to oddly see a maid near her.

"Yeah?" Sarah said while the maid smiles before saying this.

"I know this may seem odd… but did you make a wish on a special looking coin yesterday?" The maid asked with a smile while Sarah's eyes widen a bit before she said this while a hand went to one pistol.

"How the hell do you know that?" Sarah said with a guarded tone while the maid just smiles.

"My Mistress sent me with a message, if you are interested, please stop by this address and your wish can be granted… at a price of course since great wealth can't be just given out, but don't worry, nothing will be taken from if you ignore me, all I ask is you take this and think about it." The Maid said while she held a slip of paper out for Sarah to take.

Honestly this was all to off for Sarah, normally she would either walk away and forget this or put a bullet through a person who pissed her off… but something was telling her that it couldn't hurt…

Sarah sighs before she just took the note and said this.

"Great... you passed your message... now you can go, but don't expect me to go where this note says." Sarah said before she walked into the bounty office while the Maid just smiles… right before she vanished into particles of light which traveled away from the bounty office.

Sarah in the meantime had the note in her pocket for a bit, even for a few missions and while the rewards were pretty good, she felt more and more curious about that maid and the note she delivered… and when she couldn't take the nagging feeling anymore, she took out the note after she turned in another bounty to see the address and… directions from the Law enforcement office to there which made her raise an eyebrow from confusion but passed it off as just directions from the office, didn't say her address so she didn't worry and made the choice to visit this place.

After following the directions which led her through a few areas and out of Bilgewater… and when she got there, she was a bit unnerved when she saw the demonic themed mansion… and more shocked when she saw the turrets… she normally saw those when a summoner called on her and thought that that only the Summoner's rift and the League had them… did this mistress have some connections to the League?

Sarah had a guarded look when she walked through the gate that opened automatically for her, she had a hand on her pistol in case the Lane minions that watched her tried to attack her before she enters the mansion.

To her shock… she saw that unlike the outside of the building and the decor, the inside looked beautiful, and the items and things in the place looked like they were more expensive than anything she owned… well except her pistols but she would never part with them.

A moment later, footsteps were heard before Sarah looked and she saw a very beautiful woman approaching her with a sweet looking smile, she had beautiful snow white skin... long brown hair that was braided behind her back... had red colored eyes... had large breasts that seemed perfect at a D to E size... wide hips that barely showed through the beautiful dress that she wore… all in all even unknowing to Sarah, she was blushing a little at this woman's beauty.

The Beautiful woman looked to Sarah before she smiles a bit more before speaking up with a beautiful voice.

"Hello, you must be Sarah Fortune, AKA Miss Fortune right?, I heard about from a few sources of mine in Blightwater." The woman said which made Sarah blush a bit more without knowing why before she said this.

"Er… yeah, guess I do have a reputation here and there, well… since you know me, mind telling your name?" Sarah said which made the woman smile a bit more before nodding a little.

"Of course, my name is Lillum Demonica, I got your wish from the coin you wished on and I have come to grant it, but there is a price for an easy life and not worrying about money… if you want to leave, you can now, but know that it's a one time thing I'm offering… if you'll hear me out first before leaving, I believe I can explain a few things to ease your mind." The Woman now known as Lillum said which caused Sarah to raise an eyebrow and looked to the door for a moment before she said this.

"Well… I guess hearing you out won't be to bad, got anything to drink?, I traveled a bit to get here." Sarah said which made Lillum smile before she clapped her hands.

"Great, I'll have my maids whip us up some tea, maybe some sandwiches if your a bit peckish." Lillum said with a kind smile which caused Sarah to think for a moment before saying this.

"Alright, guess I can't turn down a sandwich or two." Sarah said while rubbing the back of her head while Lillum smiles again before she said this when she turned to another room.

"Please follow me to my study so we can talk." Lillum said before she starts walking while Sarah had this thought.

_"Just what am I doing?, I should just walk away… but for some reason I can't."_ Sarah thought before she followed Lillum deeper into the mansion while she passed by a few maids and finally entered the study after Lillum opened the door for her.

* * *

**Serpent Isle/ Lillum's mansion/ Study/ Sarah, Lillum**

When the duo entered and Lillum called for a maid to bring them something to eat and drink, Lillum spoke up when she and Sarah were alone.

"I'll be frank with you Sarah if I can call you that, I can grant your wish to have an easier life and riches beyond your wildest dreams if you do a favor for me, you see my husband died a long time ago and I inherited his vast fortune and his company that helps develop the turrets for the League and their battles all over Valoran in the various arenas… you see… I'm very lonely and I have some… specific tastes… you see when in the bedroom… I'm the dominating Dominatrix type and long story short… in exchange for your wish and maybe more… I want to dominate you in the bedroom, just name your price and I will pay it and maybe if you want to earn more… well… you get where I'm going with this right?" Lillum said with a smile on her face which caused Sarah to blush brightly when she got where exactly Lillum was going with this… but oddly enough… and she did question her sanity that she might actually be considering this… but she said this after a moment of thought.

"If.. I agree… you'll be willing to grant my wish and pay whatever I want?" Sarah asked which made Lillum smile before she said this.

"Indeed, I have the wealth needed to make sure your never poor or hungry again, and if you want to have repeat visits… well… I can pay you each time as well… all I want… is for you to be my pet each time you visit… and I will bring you pleasure that you will never forget." Lillum said with a lustful look in her eyes while Sarah gulped when she thought that… Lillum looked pretty hot to her…

"I-I don't know… can I think about it?" Sarah asked while Lillum smiles at that, it wasn't a no to her.

"Of course, I can leave you while you eat, just in case you agree...I'll have my room prepared for our fun." Lillum said before the door opened to show the maid that passed Sarah the note was pushing in a cart with some tea and some tasty looking sandwiches on it which made Sarah's mouth water a bit at the sight.

Lillum stood up from her chair before she went to the door and stopped when she gripped the handle.

"If you want to come to my room… my maid here will lead you to it… if you want to leave… you know where the door is, if you change your mind afterwards… well, you lose your chance for the wish so I doubt I can help after that… once in a lifetime I'm afraid." Lillum said before she exits the room, and Lillum had a smile on her face when she knew the answer already.

Unfortunately for Sarah while she lightly snacked on food and dranks some tea, she had trouble on thinking of ways to decline but she wasn't closed minded and did think Lillum was beautiful… she even thought of how much could ask for before sighing after setting down her tea cup after she finished eating.

When she stood up, the maid near her asked this.

"Are you finished?, want me to escort you to Mistress or to the front door?" The maid asked before Sarah sighs and said this.

"Take me to your mistress." Sarah said which made the maid smile before saying this.

"Very well, please follow me and I can lead you to her, want anything beforehand?" The maid asked while Sarah took a second to think before saying this.

"No… just lead me to your mistress." Sarah said which made the maid bow a bit before saying this.

"Very well, please follow me Lady Fortune." The maid said before walking to the door which made Sarah follow behind her before they went through a few areas before finding themselves in front of a large door before the Maid said this.

"This is Mistress's room, don't worry about the noise if your loud, we have top quality sound proof walls after all." The maid said with a smile on her face while Sarah blushed brightly before she just entered the room… while the maid gets a more… sinister grin on her face and her eyes emit some kind of familiar glow.

When Sarah entered the room, she blushed brightly when she saw that Lillum got out of her noble looking outfit… for a full on Dominatrix outfit that showed that she was serious on the bondage part… her breasts were seen, her pussy and ass was seen and it looked like she shaved so there wasn't any hair above her pussy.

Lillum smiles a bit when she saw Sarah staring at her before saying this.

"Like what you see my dear?... I'm guessing you are agreeing to the deal if your here in front of me…. Good… " Lillum said before she gave a slightly wide grin before Sarah blushed a bit when she couldn't say anything to object.

After a moment of Sarah not saying anything, Lillum just grins a bit before saying this.

"Since your here… and not looking away… please undress, and get on the bed." Lillum ordered which made Sarah gulp for a moment when she felt… a bit turned on surprisingly before she starts doing just that… and a minute to two later, was nude in front of Lillum and had a patch of straw colored pupic hair, guess her red hair was colored that way perminitaly after the Gangplank incident when she was younger.

Lillum licked her lips when she saw the well toned well balanced figure that Sarah had before she saw the sexy bounty hunter walk to the bed before saying this.

"So… how do we start this?" Sarah said which made Lillum grin before time advance and the scene now showed a blindfolded Sarah on the bed while her arms and legs were tied each bedpost, she couldn't leave even if she wanted to now.

Lillum silently grins to keep Sarah from knowing what she would do next while Sarah, who was a bit surprised from the Blindfold, just laid there while her body felt more horny than usual which showed Lillum that she was getting soaked right now.

Lillum took a moment to decide on what to do first before she grins when she had a thought while looking at the helpless Sarah, she was weaponless, she was fully naked… fully submitted to her on the bed.

_"Hehe… wonder what I should do now… whip?... hmm… no… to soon, Candle wax?... hmm… maybe… but for now… hehe… might as well get a good taste…"_ Lillum thought before she got on the bed as easy as she could to not disturb Sarah while she got closer to Sarah's soaked folds.

Sarah in the meantime was getting a bit impatient when things got oddly slow for her before she jolts when she felt something warm and wet touch her folds and lets out a groan when she realized Lillum was licking her pussy.

Lillum smiles a bit at that while she keeps licking Sarah's folds when she really liked the taste before using a finger to tease Sarah's asshole which in turn made Sarah grunt in surprised when Lillum keeps the action up.

"H-Hey… w-where are you… GAH!" Sarah tried to say before Lillum finger went right up her asshole while Lillum stopped licking to have her finger focus on Sarah's ass when it starts to finger and wiggle in her ass.

"Simple… I'm doing what I said I would do and dominate you… now except for pleasing sounds, the only thing you should do is keep silent, and when I ask a question or you have a request for me… call me Mistress or expect some form of punishment… you are getting paid to be a pet so I expect some level of competence from you and I'll give it my all to dominate you…" Lillum said before licking her lips before diving right back in to eat Sarah out which caused the Bounty Hunter to let out a surprisingly loud moan when she could feel it better for some reason.

Lillum in turn continues to eat out Sarah while the Bounty Hunter came again and again as time passed and with each time felt herself starting to actually enjoy it deep inside but her will wouldn't let her admit that easily before Lillum pulled away and licked her lips before she said this.

"Thank you for the meal my pet… but now I believe it's time to get a bit more serious… and for you to repay me for the treatment." Lillum said with a lustful tone which confused a panting Sarah before Sarah felt Lillum placing something at her folds that felt dick like and realized she must be using a dildo but it felt oddly warm to her, maybe some new kind of item made for that.

However, unknowing to Sarah, Lillum knew magic and used a few silent incantations to make a dick sprout from her clit and it was around 10 inches in length and about 2 to 3 inches in width.

She then pressed the head of her dick at Sarah's folds after she got on top of her with her breasts touching Sarah's before licking her lips and slowly pushed her cock into the bounty Hunter's pussy which made Lillum groan with a pleased tone when she practically hilts Sarah who lets out a very loud and surprisingly pleased moan when she felt the large object enter her.

"O-Oh… f-fuck… b-bit of a b-big dildo… y-you have there…" Sarah said when she mistook the dick for a dildo which made Lillum grin before saying this.

"Don't… forget to call me Mistress pet… last warning before I punish you…" Lillum said before she starts thrusting her dick in and out of Sarah's pussy which made her moan and groan with a tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Lillum grunts and pants when she keeps on thrusting her dick into Sarah, honestly it felt good inside of the bounty hunter's pussy… too good… like she was the perfect match for her dick.

"O-Oh S-Sarah m-my pet!… you… fe-feel so good!" Lillum said when she thrusts harder and harder into Sarah's pussy which made Miss Fortune groan and moan while her head tossed back and forth when she felt more turned on right now, she didn't get it, sex was one thing, but this felt way too good to her, and with her being dominated like this…

For a few more minutes, Lillum keeps thrusting her dick while Sarah thought it was just a dildo for a bit until Lillum said this which confused her even with pleasure filling her body.

"I-I'm... " Lillum muttered which caused Sarah some confusion, when a women came, they were not really vocal about it, at least not in that way.

But she got it a moment later when Lillum fully hilts her dick in her before roaring this.

"CUMMMIING!" Lillum roars out when she fires her semen into Sarah who was completely caught off guard from that and when Lillum didn't seem to stop, her toes curled before cumming hard on Lillum's dick when she realized what just happened.

"G-GAAAHH!" Sarah yelled out when her pussy tightens on the ejaculating dick before the duo tapped off after 15 seconds or so.

Lillum then took a moment to sigh with relief before she pulled herself free before semen poured from Sarah's pussy, Lillum was pleasantly surprised by the amount before she spoke up.

"Oh wow… never let out that much before, going to need to do that again later." Lillum said with a pleased tone before Sarah asked this.

"Hey uh… M-Mistress… is… that a very lifelike dildo and your just messing with me?" Sarah asked with a slight blush on her face which made Lillum chuck, but instead of saying anything, she just reached forward and removed the blindfold from Sarah's head.

A moment later after she realized what just happened, and Lillum actually came inside of her, she said this…

"W-what… the fuck?... Y-you actually…. And hat is…" Sarah tried to say when she remembers Lillum not having a dick which made Lillum giggle before she said this.

"Hehe, don't worry, I'm practically impotent, if I could knock you up, it would take much more than this, now… onto the next round." Lillum said before licking her lips which made Sarah blush when Lillum leaned over her and kissed her before sending her tongue into her mouth to wrap around her own… and scarily enough, Sarah practically returns the kiss which made Lillum moan from that.

Lillum then pulled away after a minute before saying this.

"God Sarah… your mouth…" Lillum said with a lustful grin and a moment later, Sarah saw the head of Lillum's dick pointing right at her lips while Lillum used her hands to support herself with her hands on the head board.

"Clean it up…" Lillum ordered with a dominant lustful grin on her face, and after a moment to show a blush, Sarah sakingly opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out and licks the head of Lillum's dick.

Lillum shudders from that while she watched Sarah lick her dickhead for a minute, but when she couldn't lick other areas, she grins before saying this.

"You know… if you want more my pet… you should know what to ask right now." Lillum said which made Sarah blush but she didn't say anything when she looked away which made Lillum chuckle once and gripped the top of Sarah's head with one hand before shocking her when she forced Sarah to look her was and Lillum thrusts her dick deep into a wide eyes Sarah's mouth and starts thrusting her hips which caused Sarah to gag a few times and make noises when Lillum tried to go deeper.

"Of fuck your mouth feels so good… use your tongue more or I'll force more in my pet…" Lillum said with a pleased tone before moaning when Sarah starts to lick Lillum's dick.

O-Oh yeah… that's the ticket… really lick that dick..." Lillum groans out while she keeps thrusting her dick into Sarah's mouth for a bit of time.

For a bit of time again, a few minutes, Lillum keeps thrusting her dick into Sarah's mouth while she tried to lick and take it all when she was powerless to stop it… and it really caused her to feel…. Good again and her folds getting soaked right now proved it.

Lillum pants and moans when she keeps on thrusting her dick into Sarah's mouth while The Bounty Hunter's tongue moved on the underside of the dick before Lillum surprised Sarah by using her other hand to grip the side of her head before Lillum starts to facefuck her while Lillum felt her self getting close while Sarah gags on Lillum's dick.

"O-Oh f-fuck… g-gonna… CUM!" Lillum groans out before thrusting her hips as hard as she could before cumming hard right down Sarah's throat which made Sarah's eyes widen in shock from the amount and tried to pull away, but when she did, Lillum pulled hard on her head to keep her there.

"D-Don't… pull away…. D-Drink my… cum m-my p-pet." Lillum groans out when her cock fires more semen before she tapped off after 15 seconds and sighs in relief when she tapped off before quickly pulling away to allow Sarah coughed a few times which made some semen land on her chest and chin before panting for breath when she could fully breath again.

Lillum grins at that before she said this when she placed a hand on Serah's cheek and then surprised Sarah by kissing her on the lips and slipped her tongue into her mouth after moving a bit to get comfy.

Sarah in turn lets out a surprising moan when the kissed happened before Lillum pulled away, and with a grin… and said this.

"Time to get a bit serious my pet, hope you like my more… interesting tastes." Lillum said before time passed to show Sarah being put through various situations.

One was her arms being tied to a ceiling while Lillum fucked her ass before groaning when she came hard in Sarah's ass.

Another was her having candle wax dripped on to her ass and breasts with her dick creamping Sarah's pussy.

Another involved a strap on that was used to allow Lillum to fuck Sarah's ass and pussy at the same time.

And when Sarah messed up an order, she got whipped with a magical whip that caused her to feel double the pain in exchange for no physical damage.

But shockingly enough, Sarah enjoyed it all, even the whipping to the point that she worried something was screwed up with her brain before the scene showed Sarah on all fours while Lillum fucked and spanked her ass.

"O-Oh good… Fucking…. G-God… y-your… p-perfect…. So… Fucking perfect… my… pet… my… SARAH!" Lillum said before yelling when she hilts Sarah's ass before filling it with her semen and hugged Sarah who groans out when she came hard… she lost count of how many times she came and when things started… she would have objected… but with Lillum seeming to not run out of stamina… she kept up her sexual assault on the bounty hunter and little by little, Sarah's will to object at being called a pet scarely… didn't bother her… and she got a flashback of the maid and mentioning the cost for the wish… and with a horrifying realization… realized it was the coins fault…

And she made the choice when Lillum moved herself away from Sarah who shudders from Lillum's dick being removed from her ass while mentioning something about making this more interesting and surprised Lillum when she shoved Lillum to the ground, ran to her Pistols, but she fell to the ground when Lillum gripped her right ankle and Lillum pulled her a bit and climbed on top of her before muttering this while green lights shown in front of Sarah's face.

"Sleep my Sarah." Lillum said when she casts a sleeping spell that she learned before Sarah fell limp before time skipped.

* * *

**Unknown time later…**

"U-Ugh…" Sarah muttered when she came to before she saw she was tied back on to the bed and Saw Lillum's maid while she was cleaning the room while a shower was running which shows Lillum was getting cleaned.

Sarah tried to move but her body shot with pleasure before she realized a large dildo was pushed into her pussy and another was pushed up her ass before saying this to the Maid.

"H-Hey… p-please… let… me go…" Sarah asked which got the Maids attention who surprising smiles at her.

"Sorry but can't do that, My Mistress would punish me if I let you go, besides… you made a wish on me so I'm trying to make it come true." The maid said which caused Sarah look to her with confusion before saying this.

"H-Huh?" Sarah asked while the smiling maid pulled the wish granting coin from her pocket to Sarah's shock.

"Before you ask questions… I was born from various magical energies and was created to grant wishes but at a cost to the user and created this body you see to allow me to travel, for you… I pulled your more submissive side out in exchange for a meeting with Lillum, a rich lonely widow who wished for a lover who was perfect for them and nothing can change that… after all… your wish has been granted like you wanted and I helped make it happen… now if you'll excuse me, I'll be making some refreshments, so… I hope you enjoy your easy life now… I doubt Mistress will let that happen now that she is head over heels for you." The Maid or Avatar of the wish granting coin said before she walked out of the room but called this first when she opened the door to the room.

"Mistress, Sarah is awake!, I'll be leaving to make you and her something to eat and drink." The Avatar of the coin said before Lillum called back.

"Thank you, I'll be out in a moment." Lillum called out before the Avatar of the coin walked out of the room and closed the door while Sarah was left alone for a moment.

_"Good god, why did I have to make that wish… knew it was too good to be true…"_ Sarah thought before she heard the shower turn off and saw Lillum walk out a moment later with a smile on her face.

"Hey Sarah, sorry about that, just didn't want you to kill me after all, hope the binds are compy… since I have a way to make you like me more… I don't think I can live without someone as perfect as you... " Lillum said with a slightly unhinged look on her face.

"L-Look… That c-coin…" Sarah tried to say before Lillum said this.

"Oh you mean the maid?, I know about her, she helped me when I was at my lowest and gave that mission out to find a woman tough enough who can keep up with me, that coin was just the signal when you made your wish to let me know you were the one and well… here we are… my beloved Sarah… no to really please you." Lillum said with a smile on her face when she approached her while Sarah paled a bit when Lillum crawled onto the bed before she went to Sarah's clit… and when she muttered something, touched Sarah's bud and pulled her hand away… right before Sarah grew an 11 inch dick that was around 3 inches in width.

As a result, Sarah got wide eyes when she saw that… but before she could say anything… her hips shudder when something was happening… right before she yelled with her tongue hanging out of her mouth right before she ejaculates all over her body and on the bed while her hips thrust erratically while Lillum waits for her to ride it out… after all all that new info did cause her to have the same reaction and licked her lips when Sarah slowly tapped off before groaning loudly when she finally felt sweet relief when she finally finished cumming for the first time with her newly grown dick.

"O-Oh...g-go…." Sarah tried to say while tears ran down her face and her tongue hanged out of her mouth while Lillum pulled herself on top of Sarah which caused the Bounty Hunter to groan as bit when Lillum rubs herself on Sarah's dick before saying this when she gently cupped her face.

"*Shhhh*... Don't worry… just relax… let me do all the work… and after I help you… we got some serious training to do... " Lillum said before she aimed the dick at her pussy and before Sarah could say anything… Lillum dropped balls deep onto Sarah's cock which caused her to groan with a fucked up look on her face before she starts to bounce on Sarah's dick.

Sarah moans and groans from the feeling while saying this when the pleasure was too much for her mind right now, and was pushing on the breaking point.

"P-Please… I-I'm b-begging you…. L-let me go… please!" Sarah moaned out while Lillum rode Sarah's dick while she played with her breasts.

"Sarah… m-my Serah… Ne-never letting you go… My Sarah!" Lillum groans out while she keeps riding Sarah's dick with a lustful wild look on her face.

For a few minutes, Lillum kept riding Sarah while Sarah tries to talk some sense into her between pleasure filled groans.

And to Sarah's horror… she felt herself about to cum again… and with her mind at the edge, she didn't think she could take anymore.

"P-Please… m-mercy… I-I'll…. Do… a-anything…. You want… j-just s-stop… b-bouncing…." Sarah begged while Lillum surprised her by stopping and after a moment of looking to Sarah with a smile on her face.

"Anything I want?" Lillum said while she lightly grinds herself on Sarah's dick which caused her to shudder from that.

"Y-Yeah… so… please…. Let me go… r-release me… please… M-Mistress…" Sarah said while trying to get Lillum to stop fully.

Lillum grins at that before she leans down before saying this.

"Well then… might as well…" Lillum said before she slowly lifts her hips which caused Sarah's dick to exit Lillum's pussy till only the head remains inside... but before Sarah could feel relief… Lillum slammed herself down while saying this.

"FINISH YOU OFF!" Lillum said before she felt something blasting inside of her womb before Sarah said this with a wide eyes and a disbelieving tone.

"What… just happened?" Sarah said when she couldn't process much right now while her dick pulsed and shudders before Lillum said this when she continues to feel that warmth fill her before Sarah starts to feel… something….

"Your cumming my Sarah… ah… and your letting out so much…" Lillum said with a smile on her face when she felt Sarah's dick firing her load right into her before Sarah's head fell back before yelling with a fucked up look on her face when the feeling hit her like a ton of bricks, her tongue hangs out of her mouth… tears ran down her face… and she had a broken look on her face...

All in all… with that one final act… Sarah's mind fully broke down before she said this.

"M-More…. M-Mistress… p-please…. More…" Sarah begged which made Lillum grin before time skipped to much much later…

For many in Bilgewater in the meantime, things got a bit chaotic without Miss Fortune going around to arrest bounties… but that was the normality in Bilgewater which quickly became the normality around here… but when the camera showed Lillum's mansion… the sound of two woman going at it was heard before the camera went through a window to show Lillum while she had a dick equipped while she fucks Sarah's ass after another bondage session and Sarah was on all fours without even being bound...

Sarah in turn at this time had a pleasure filled look on her face while she wore, or barely wore anything and only had a collar on her neck which showed she was fully accepting of being Lillum's pet…

The Camera then slowly moved away while Lillum fires one final load into Sarah who groans in pleasure before the Avatar was seen walking away from the mansion while her form slowly shifts into nothing while the camera went away from her… and while the scene fades to black… she said this while the coin glows as it flies through the sky.

"I wonder who will make a wish on me next?... hehe…" The Avatar's voice said with an echoish tone before the scene fades to black.

It just goes to show… in some situations… be careful what you wish for… cause you may get them in unexpected ways...

* * *

**The Scene then fades in to show TME walking out of Bilgewater with a grin on his face after he ate his meal before speaking to the readers.**

**"Hello everyone, hope you liked the story, if any of you have questions, remember the Requester and I worked to get it like this and it was a solo work by myself, not with Atomsk… hehe, would be a lot longer if we wrote it ourselves… anyway, I'll leave you all by saying this, I'll be taking League of Legends requests, and the requester asked for a second one involving Arhi the sexy nine tailed vixen and Katrina the assassin, find out more when it comes out, but I will work on others in the meantime… until then dear readers in League of Lemons." TME said before he walked into the portal before it closed behind him with a bang and the scene fades to black a moment later.**


	3. Taming a Vixen

**The scene fades in to show TME while he tossed a mugger over his shoulder before saying this.**

**"Damn Muggers, fifth time this day…" TME said before noticing the readers.**

**"Oh, hello, as you can see, nearly got mugged again and I got a new request for League of Lemons from another anon, this time staring Ahri, Zyra Katrina, Draven, Darius, and the people of Noxus, which would explain why I'm in the city, but this story starts out elsewhere…" TME said before the scene shifts to a forest with Katrina shooting across the ground when it looked like she was looking for something or someone.**

* * *

**Runeterra/?/ Katrina**

The camera showed a dense jungle like forest before a figure ran by, that figure was Katrina Du Couteau, an female assassin for the Kingdom of Noxus who weilds twin blades with deadly precision.

And her mission right now was to find out why Noxians were vanishing in this forest, some people said that people saw a woman with white fox tails and it gave her the clue that it could be Ahri, but there are multiple humanoids in Runeterra and Katrina wanted to be sure before assuming things… if it was Ahri… well…

Katrina licked her lip when she remembered that nine tailed bitch who gave her some humiliating defeats in the League of Legends when she was charmed a few times… some real revenge was just waiting to be unleashed from Katrina's head while she ran to the last known location of a body.

When she got there, she was the body… and another person kneeling over it before she stops when she got close and drew her weapons, she saw Zyra the plant manipulator and heard she had abilities that were similar to Ahri's.

But before she could say anything, Zyra spoke up.

"You know Katrina, I'm not the one to do this for two reasons." Zyra calmly said when she stood up and looked right at her.

"Oh really?, and why should I listen to you?, you may not be a Demacian, but you're no Noxian." Katrina said while getting into a guarded stance.

"First off, I wouldn't leave evidence, and I am older than most you know, and know what I am doing, second I want to make a deal so you and you Noxians don't torch my forest." Zyra said which made Katrina raise an eyebrow before asking this.

"Your forest?, this is Noxian territory." Katrina said which made Zyra scoff before she said this.

"And you Noxians would tear it down for various things… and before you try and attack me… look around you first." Zyra said with crossed arms which made Katrina raise an eyebrow again before looking around and got shocked when she saw many moving vines moving around the duo.

"As you can see, I have the advantage, but I don't want other Noxians come and do what you did and come and find your corpse… so I'll do you a favor by making a deal with you and the rest of your kingdom, I will give you the Vixen and in exchange, you leave my forest no questions asked." Zyra said while some vines went to her while she lovingly pets a few.

"I'll… have to send word to Darius about that part, not really my call… but I'm sure he would be really cooperative about that if we get Ahri if she's here." Katrina said which made Zyra narrow her eyes before saying this.

"Fine, I do want that bitch out of my forest, so I'll lead you to her… but we're doing things my way, otherwise good luck with finding that Vixen, your call if you want to join or not.." Zyra said before she starts walking away.

Katrina would have said something, but arguing would get her nowhere, so she just sheathed her weapons before following Zyra through the forest until they found a cabin in the distance...

* * *

**Runeterra/ Forest/ Zyra, Katrina**

When the duo got to the cabin, they saw lights were on inside before Zyra said this.

"Find a place to strike when you get the chance, I'll bring her out." Zyra said when she walked to the cabin while Katrina rolled her eyes before she gripped something in a pouch on her waist and pulled out some kind of small pouch before she used her speed and agility to run towards a tree before running up the tree to grab a branch before she climbs up a decent way and jumps around the treetops.

Zyra in the meantime waits for a moment to watch Katrina before she noticed the assassin nearly over the cabin before she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

Meanwhile inside of the cabin…

"Ahhh…." A female voice said before the camera showed Ahri, the nine tailed humanoid vixen with fox ears, on a bed while she was in the nude.

She had her legs spread while a rather large dildo was thrusting in and out of her pussy thanks to her magic while she had a pleased look on her face.

It looked like she was at it for awhile since her folds and part of her tails were soaked and was getting close but the sound of knocking got her attention which which made her sigh in annoyance before getting up from the bed after tossing the dildo onto it before she walked to the door in the nude before opening it and said this when she walked out with an irritated look on her face.

"I don't know who is out there… but you better have a good reason for interrupting my fun time." Ahri said before looking around to see no one for a moment before she saw something wiggling nearby.

"Huh?, what is that?" Ahri said when she approached the object to see a familiar plant like object.

"Is that… one of Zyra's plants?" Ahri asked when she looked a bit closer before something fell past her face and a moment later, Ahri's vision fades to black when Katrina dropped from the treetops while Zyra walked from around the cabin while Ahri was passed out on the ground.

"Well Zyra, we got Ahri, now what?, or do I take her back with me to Noxus?" Katrina said while she looked down at the sleeping Ahri.

"Actually… want to do something to her first?, bit of payback before you take her away?" Zyra suggests to Katrina who in turn gave the Plant user a raised eyebrow before saying this.

"What?" Katrina asked with a confused tone which made Zyra grin a bit before the scene shifts.

* * *

**Runeterra/ Cabin/ Ahri, Katrina, Zyra (Dark Lemon Warning for rest of story)**

The camera then showed Ahri who woke up on her bed with a confused look on her face before she heard a woman moaning and groaning near her and tried to sit up, but couldn't when she felt something bind her arms and legs.

"H-huh?" Ahri said while she looked down to see her legs were tied, with her legs tied to her hips with vines and her hands were tied to the headboard, even her tails were tied down to prevent her from trying to get free, all in all, Ahri was completely bound to the bed and couldn't get free.

A moment later, she looked to her right and blushed brightly when she saw Katrina pushed against the wall face first and saw Zyra using a plant like dick to fuck her roughly, and considering the state of their undress and how much… semen like sap there was, it looks like they were going at it for awhile.

"W-What is… going on?" Ahri said with confusion in her tone which got Zyra and Katrina's attention.

"Oh good morning, don't mind us, we were just waiting for you to wake and wanted to pass the time." Zyra said before pulling her plant like dick free of Katrina's pussy which made the female assassin groan while sap like semen poured from her pussy.

Though Ahri didn't really like being tied up after getting knocked out, she did like the sight of Zyra getting it on with Katrina, and the size of Zyra's plant like dick did get her imagination and her pussy running which showed when she starts to get wet.

Zyra noticed and after letting Katrina get a moment to breath, said this.

"Though from the look of things, seems like you'll want to join in if that wet pussy is a good indicator." Zyra said when she saw Ahri's pussy while Ahri looked away for a moment, she knew Katrina and Zyra so they weren't strangers, but they weren't friends either, sometimes they fought in the arena, sometimes as allies, but barely interact outside of it.

Still, Katrina and Zyra were hot, so how bad could it be to have fun with them?

"W-Well, if you untie me, I'll be more than happy to have a little fun, we may have fought before, but I considered that fun when we fought together, Your… not angry are you?" Ahri said which made Zyra chuckle for a second before she said this.

"Oh personally I have no issues, but Katrina here has an issue with you and I decided to help to keep people from coming after me… seems you have been a bad girl taking the life essence of mortals but didn't hide your tracks well, I may be honest about my own takings… but at least I can cover my tracks… and long story short… Katrina here is going to bring you back to Noxus for your punishment… but since you will be trouble without exhausting you…. Well… Katrina, want to explain?" Zyra said while a panting Katrina took a moment to catch her breath before saying this after she stood on her feet.

"Alright… but in a short way, Zyra and I are about to rape you… though considering what you were doing before hand… well… doubt we need much in foreplay." Katrina said while she points to the large dildo on the bed near Ahri while Ahri tried to get free of her binds when she heard the word rape.

"Ahhh, seems we have a fighter, so… what to do with you… ideas Katrina?, I have a few but I want to see if you got anything to say." Zyra said which made Katrina grin.

"Oh yeah… make sure she's held down, I got a few things I want to do to her." Katrina said before she licks her lips and walks towards Ahri while Zyra chuckles a few times before she summoned a few plants that used their vines to hold Ahri's stomach to prevent her from wiggling around much to Ahri's chagrin.

Ahri then felt the bed shift a bit when Katrina sat near her and reached over to grab the dildo that Ahri used earlier.

"Hehe, hope you don't mind if I used this for a moment." Katrina said before moving to turn her body so the Ahri could see Katrina's pussy after Katrina moved her right leg over Ahri's body for balance.

Katrina then surprised Ahri by licking the head of the dildo and lets out a pleased moan before saying this.

"Hmm… can still taste your juices on it, maybe I should do… this…" Katrina said before she opened her mouth and starts sucking on the dildo like it was a dick to Ahri's surprise.

And to Ahri's regret, she found this sight hot as hell which shows when Zyra saw her pussy getting wet.

"Hmm… mind if I join in?, Seems we have a Vixen who's enjoying the show." Zyra said while her plant like cock twitched a bit.

Katrina pulled the dildo out of her mouth before saying this.

"Sure, mind stuffing her mouth while I use this on her ass?" Katrina asked while showing the massive dildo to Zyra who grins from that.

"Alright, always did wonder what her mouth would feel like." Zyra said before walking towards Ahri and Katrina

Ahri gulped a bit when she heard that and saw Zyra approach her head.

Zyra then reached forward with her right hand to force Ahri to look at her dick before Zyra said this when she pressed the head of the dick at Ahri's lips.

"You can try and bite… but it won't work." Zyra said before forcing her dick into Ahri's mouth before thrusting her hips while her dick goes in and out of a wide eyed Arhi's mouth, she tried to bite in reflex but to her shock, it didn't harm the dick at all… in fact it egged Zyra on.

"Oh yeah, just try and bite harder!, my cock is much stronger than a Human dick, all your doing is making my pleasure skyrocket!" Zyra groans out when she keeps thrusting her dick while Ahri's teeth try again to only cause Zyra to let out pleased groans and moans when she thrusts her dick into Ahri's mouth with more speed.

Katrina was a bit surprised when she saw Zyra acting like that but just shrugged it off as not being able to get it on in long periods of time, hell when they started their fun while Ahri was asleep, it was like Zyra was a sex machine and didn't want to stop, not like Katrina was complaining.

Katrina then looked to Ahri's two free holes before she took a moment to lick and suck the dildo to lube it up… she then aimed it right at Ahri's ass before she pressed it against the Vixen's asshole before shoving it in deep.

Ahri's eyes widen greatly from that before she loudly groans around Zyra's dick which caused the Plant like woman to groan from the feeling.

"Oh fuck!" Zyra groans out before Katrina moved a bit to see Ahri's soaked folds before she said this.

"Time to dig in." Katrina said before she starts to lick Ahri's folds with some surprisingly good tongue action.

"MMMMPPHH!" Ahri moans out when Katrina continues to eat her out, for a few minutes the duo keeps up until Ahri lets out a really loud groan when she came hard on Katrina's face and the assassin lapped up her juices as it hit her tongue.

"Oh yeah, keep cumming bitch!, we'll be making you cum again and again till you pass out!" Zyra said while she held Ahri's head while she keeps thrusting her dick in the Vixen's mouth before Ahri tapped off.

Ahri tried to pant for breath when she felt Zyra's dick slide across her tongue while some precum fell onto her tongue… that tastes like honey?

Before Ahri could wonder how that was possible, she heard Katrina speak up after pulling her head away from Ahri's pussy.

"Hehe, hope your ready for me, got a little gift from Zyra here…" Katrina said before she knelt back up and away from Ahri before she pulled out something from a bag on the bed nearby and… showed a seed to the confused nine tailed vixen?

Zyra and Katrina smirk a bit before Zyra spoke up while she keeps thrusting her hip when Katrina sat crossed legged on the bed.

"That my dear… is a seed that will grow a plant like cock for the user, handy for stuff like this." Zyra said before pulling her cock out of Ahri's mouth and let the Vixen cough a few times while a syrupy precum like substance was seen which dripped from the tip of Zyra's dick.

A moment later, Katrina pressed the seed on to her bud before it starts sprouting when Katrina pulled her finger away and a moment later, a massive plant like dick was seen while the roots that held the dick to Katrina's body with magic making it not harm the assassin's skin when the roots meld into her flesh… it looked like it was near a foot long and more than a couple inches in width which made Ahri's eyes widen in shock.

Before Ahri could even think of moving, she felt Zyra grip her head and the plant woman forced the vixen to look down when Katrina slowly got on top of her while having a strained look on her face while Zyra said this while Katrina aimed the massive dick at Ahri's soaked pussy.

"Tiny but pleasant side effect for first timers… the dick makes you want to cum very hard since the flood of info is so new and you have no way to stop it, I told Katrina about it so she can hold back for a bit… and guess where that semen will go when it flies." Zyra said with a grin on her face while Katrina looked unfocused but managed to hold her ejaculation back when she placed the head of her plant like dick at Ahri's pussy before she slowly pressed herself in while panting.

The moment the head of the dick entered Ahri's pussy, Katrina pushed her her dick in when she lets out a whorish groan and when the dick got forced balls deep, her dick shot a large load of syrupy semen into Ahri's womb which caused Ahri to grit her teeth and groan with pain from the sudden penetration even if she was soaked and pleasure from getting filled to the limit with a cock like no other and felt her womb getting filled with semen.

"O-Ohh… f-fuck… c-cumming… so… h-hard!" Katrina groans out before she stopped to groan while she felt her dick still cumming into the Vixen's pussy.

Ahri keeps groaning when she felt the semen fill her and wonder when Katrina would tap off before the Assassin starts to pull free to Ahri's relief… however Katrina stops pulling out when the the head of her dick was still in Ahri's pussy.

"W-What is wr-OOAAAAH!" Ahri tries to say before yelling for a moment when Katrina thrusts her dick back into Ahri before she pulled back out and repeats the process which starts to make Ahri moan and groan when she felt the slight pain and pleasure turn into full blown pleasure after a minute while Zyra just stood nearby while stroking herself off while she watched Katrina fuck Ahri.

Zyra then took a moment to see that Ahri's face was free and Katrina's face was close to the Vixens and had an idea before approaching the duo.

She then got onto the bed with the distracted duo before she surprised Ahri by loving a leg over her head and sat on her face while her dick was pointed right at Katrina's face before she said this.

"Start licking bitch… and Katrina… mind doing the same?" Zyra said when she placed a hand on Katrina's head and moved her so that she was forced somewhat to take Zyra's dick in her mouth to her surprise, but shrugged it off and starts to bob her head to suck Zyra's dick.

Ahri would have complained but thanks to Katrina plowing her pussy, and the fact that Zyra was sitting on her face which made it somewhat hard to breath, so she stuck out her tongue and starts licking the folds of the plant user which… really tastes sweet, if her precum tastes like honey… then her folds tastes like berries oddly.

Katrina gags and moans a bit before she starts to move her head on her own while fucking Ahri's pussy.

Ahri keeps groaning when she felt Katrina really going deep inside of her pussy while Zyra licks her lips before groaning a little while her dick slowly starts twitching, she was really warmed up from earlier with Ahri's blowjob so she was already getting close fast.

Katrina felt it as well before she felt her dick plant twitch as she continues to pound Ahri's pussy.

For a minute to two more, the group continues to go at it before Zyra groans when she came hard on Ahri's face which caused her juices to hit her face and her dick fires her honey based load in Katrina's mouth.

Katrina was a bit surprised at the amount along with the fact that it tastes like honey before she tries to drink Zyra's cum before she climaxed hard in Ahri's pussy.

Ahri in turn came hard on Katrina's cock when it fired her load into her womb before the trio tapped off a bit later with Zyra panting for breath when her load tapped off and she pulled her cock out of Katrina's mouth.

Katrina was able to breathe after tapping off before she pulls her dick out till you see the woman's load leaking out of Ahri's pussy.

Zyra took a moment to catch her breath before she spoke up to Katrina.

"So… what do you want to do to the bitch now?, we still have plenty of time with her after all…" Zyra said while she got off of Ahri's face, all Ahri could do was pant for breath since she was still bound on the bed, she may not be tied to it but she is still bound thanks to her arms tied together over her head and her legs were bent so they were tied to her hips.

Katrina looks at Ahri for a moment before she looks at Zyra before speaking.

"Not sure. Have something in mind?"

"Hmmm… how about... " Zyra said before she snapped her fingers before vines burst through the walls before Ahri was lift into the air and she was turned so that she was facing the floor and her ass was on display while a vine went to her tail and held it up.

"Mind if I go anal and you go for her mouth?, she's seems like the perfect sex slave after all." Zyra said before Ahri said this with a slight growl.

"F-Fuck you both… I'm no slave!" Ahri said before Zyra sighs before she walked over to Ahri's head and slapped her cheek once which caused her head to move to the side before Zyra said this.

"It's because of you and your poor feeding techniques that caused you to be in this position, I'll even admit to some of my own but I can at least hide the evidence and when I do it, it's for a good reason since the strong rule the weak in Noxus, I'm not Noxian, but I am making a deal in turning you in to be dealt with in exchange for the Noxians to leave this forest alone since you have been feeding on the life force of their people… now… either be a good sex slave and take this cock that I gave this assassin here, or you will be punished again… am I clear?" Zyra said with a dominant tone while she gripped Ahri's hair and forced her to look at Katrina's massive dick.

Katrina grins while stroking her dick a bit slowly before she spoke up.

"Get to licking." She said while moving her dick closer to the vixen's mouth.

Ahri glares a bit at Katrina before she tries to move her head away.

Zyra rolled her eyes at Ahri before she used the back of her hand to backhand Ahri's face again before saying this when she forced the red cheeked vixen to look her way again and she said this with a cold look in her eyes.

"You better do what she said bitch… otherwise…." Zyra said before her dick sprouts thorns, looked sharp as well.

"This… will be going up your ass with a painful edge to it…. Do what I say… I'll make them dull so they won't tear your ass into pieces…. Understand now?, and since we have some potions here, I can heal your ass so we can have a repeat if you don't listen..." Zyra said while she waits for Ahri's response.

The vixen, though glared, did pale when she heard the possible threat before she looks at Katrina's dick.

That's when she opens her mouth and swallows Katrina's dick as much as she could before she starts bobbing her head.

Katrina shudders and groans before she spoke up.

"Oh fuck yeah. T-That's more like it."

Zyra then let go of Ahri's hair before she said this while the thorns dulled but the bumps where still there.

"Good… very good… still… you have been a bad girl so I'll be paying this ass a visit now… hope you played with it daily…. Otherwise this won't be fun for you for a bit." Zyra said while she walked around the tied up Vixen and was looking at her ass and semen filled pussy before speaking up.

"Katrina, if she gives you any issues, let me know and I will go full on thorn dick in her ass." Zyra said before she walked up to Ahri's ass and starts to play with the ass cheeks for a moment before pulling them apart before pressing the head of her dick at Ahri's ass and after a moment, pushed herself balls deep, thankfully for Ahri, Zyra's dick was lubed up from her own blowjob and Katrina's as well, though the bumps and the size of Zyra's dick was another matter altogether….

Ahri muffly gasps a bit while Katrina grins before speaking.

"I don't think there'll be any issues here as long as she behaves like a good a sex slave."

"Just saying in case she tries anything… and if she really pisses us off… I can go for her pussy and destroy it right now if she's not careful… now if you'll excuse me…" Zyra said before she starts to thrust her cock in and out of Ahri's ass while she starts to spank Ahri's ass with both hands while she used her vines to play with her tails, pussy and breasts.

The vixen muffly gasps again before moaning a bit from that action which caused her to bob her head a bit on Katrina's dick.

Said Assassin groans for a moment before she said this.

"C-Come on… use that tongue of yours and lick around."

Ahri sends Katrina a slight glare before she actually uses her tongue to lick the head of Katrina's dick while bobbing her head.

Zyra in the meantime saw Katrina enjoying herself before she said this.

"So… got any ideas for this bitch when were through with this round before you take her back to Noxus?, personally I want to have more fun with her and I have a few ideas, but I will ask if you have some as well…" Zyra said before she starts to thrust faster and faster into Ahri's ass without mercy.

Ahri pales a bit while Katrina chuckles before she spoke up.

"Sure, I'm game. Not like I'm in a rush or anything. Let's take our sweet time with this bitch here."

"Alright… time to get serious…. Stand still for some fun." Zyra said before she used her vines to grip Katrina's ass to hold her steady while Zyra did the same with herself while she was pulled back a bit with half of her dick in Ahri's ass before the Vines forced her to moved forward and back on the dick and going balls deep onto them each time and that meant deepthroating Katrina's cock as well.

Ahri's eyes widen before she gags a bit from feeling Katrina's cock hitting her throat while said assassin who was surprised, groans before moaning a bit as she was now really enjoying it.

For a few minutes, the duo kept using Ahri as their toy while their dicks pulsed faster and faster in Ahri's ass and mouth, however Zyra felt Ahri's ass tighten a bit before she said this to Katrina.

"Well Well… seems this bitch is already loving this, I can feel her ass twitching around my dick even as we speak… hehe, better get ready bitch, your getting your ass filled soon." Zyra said while her cock starts twitching as well in Ahri's ass.

Katrina groans when she felt her dick twitch in the vixen's mouth before speaking.

"That goes double for your mouth." She said before she thrusts her dick in a little faster.

A minute later, the duo groans before yelling when they came hard in Ahri's mouth and ass after the vines forced them to fully hilt Ahri's holes with surprisingly large loads, all in all, it quickly over filled the vixen after her stomach bloats a bit and the semen spurts around Zyra's dick and around Katrina's with some semen flowing out of Ahri's nose.

Katrina groans before she came hard in Ahri's mouth.

The vixen's eyes widen at the amount before she gags while trying to swallow some of the assassin's cum.

Nearly 30 seconds later, the vines forced the duo away from Ahri and shot a few globs of semen onto the Vixen's face and ass a few times before they tapped off to pant for breath.

Ahri then starts to cough out some semen since it was too much for her to handle and she coughed up more than she could swallow.

For a minute, the trio took a bit to recover before Zyra spoke up when her dick, which wilted a bit, grew back to full power from one last idea that she had.

"Hey, got one last shot in you?, cause I think we should do one last move on this bitch." Zyra said before she waits for a response.

Katrina pants a bit before she grins at Zyra before she spoke up.

"I'm ready for anything."

"Great… how about using both of our dicks on this bitch's pussy… really wreck her up so that she can't struggle later." Zyra said with a grin on her face.

Ahri's eyes widen in shock before Katrina chuckles before she spoke up.

"Done and Done."

Ahri was now panicking. She needed to find a way out.

Zyra then grins again before she took a moment to stand on the ground before snapping her fingers and Ahri was forced to move so that her head points at the ceiling and her knees were pointing at the ground before a couple vines went to move her legs apart while Zyra approached her after licking her lips.

Katrina also licked her lips as she approaches the vixen while Ahri was really panicking before she spoke up.

"N-No… Mercy p-please."

Zyra chuckles before saying this.

"Mercy?... you expect me to show mercy and your talking to an assassin as well… Katrina… why not show Ahri here we mean business, I believe another hit is in order to keep her silent, your pick on here it happens." Zyra said with a grin on her face.

Katrina grins before she approaches Ahri and punches her gut.

The vixen's eyes widen before she made a loud gasp before groaning in pain.

Zyra chuckles before saying this.

"Get it now, we won't kill you, but we can make your time here painful… get it?, so just stay silent except for making pleasing moans and groans for us… right now… your nothing more than a sex toy for us." Zyra said before she looks at Katrina and said this.

"Get that cock ready, we got a hole to stretch to the limit." Zyra said before she walked behind Ahri and placed the head of her dick at Ahri's folds and waits for Katrina to act.

Katrina grins before she got in front of the vixen and places her dick on the upper part of Ahri's folds while Ahri was scared for what's about to happen.

A moment later, Zyra and Katrina look at one another before they gripped Ahri's hips and pushed the heads of their dicks in Ahri before they start pushing themselves deeper while Ahri's pussy was stretched to the absolute limit.

"GAAAHHH!" Ahri screams in pain after getting double penetrated before she felt the insides of her pussy getting stretched.

A moment later, the duo had to stop when the head of their dicks stopped when they bumped into Ahri's cervix before Zyra said this.

"Damn… talk about a snug fit, good thing potions can repair this or this bitch here would be useless for others to use… but for now… let's get to fucking." Zyra said before she starts thrusting her dick which grinds against Katrina's own dick for a minute.

Katrina groans before she starts thrusting her dick as well.

Ahri groans in pain since she still feels her pussy getting stretched way beyond the limit.

For a few minutes, the duo continue thrusting before Zyra noticed something and said this.

"Hold on… are you actually getting wet from this?" Zyra said to Ahri when she felt juices run down her dick.

Katrina also felt it before Ahri grinds her teeth before she shook her head while trying to deny it.

Zyra chuckles before she said this.

"No?... then how come I can feel your body relaxing… hehe… Katrina, seems you have a perfect slut here, hope the others enjoy this toy here." Zyra said while she keeps thrusting her dick into Ahri's pussy.

Katrina keeps thrusting before she said this.

"Hehe… judging from this… I might as well keep her myself so I can get some stress release now and then."

"Hehe, hope I can join if this deal goes well, but for now… I can feel myself.. .and your dick about to cum!... why not step it up and give her a creampie she won't forget!" Zyra said before she starts thrusting wildly, to the point that she was practically forcing herself to go as fast as possible with her thrusting.

Katrina didn't need to be told twice as she went wild on her thrusting while Ahri keeps groan before she surprisingly moans from this feeling.

"Hear that, the sex slave moaned… time to give her what she wants." Zyra said while she held herself back from cumming while she keeps on thrusting without slowing down.

Katrina chuckles while doing the same thing making Ahri moan a bit loud.

A minute later, the duo couldn't hold it anymore before they thrust as one as deep as they could before they unload a massive amount of semen into Ahri's pussy which quickly made it bloat a bit while most of it got blasted out thanks to the slight space between the two dicks.

"AAAAHHH!" Ahri moans loud from feeling both pussy and womb getting filled up before she climaxed very hard on the duo's dick.

The duo had to groan from that when they came a bit more before tapping off to pant for breath while Ahri this time…

Said vixen, who also tapped out, was too weak to stay awake before her vision became blurry as her eyes shut.

When the duo recovered after the intense orgasm, they noticed that Ahri had passed out and Katrina's cock had wilted and fell off harmlessly, guess she was satisfied for now before Zyra pulled herself out of Ahri's pussy and had her dick vanish before she said this.

"So… mind leading the way back to Noxus?, I believe we have a deal to fully go through." Zyra said with a serious look on her face.

Katrina raised her eyebrow before she surprisingly chuckled before speaking.

"Sure why not. I'm in a good mood right now."

The scene then shifts to much later with Ahri walking up in a dark room while she was chained up to a wall and was nude, thankfully she was clean now and in full health… but the place was really dark so it made it hard to guess where she was.

* * *

**?/?/ Ahri**

"W-What's going on? Where am I?" She asked before she tries to move.

"Your in a dungeon in Noxus, that's where you are my pet." A man's voice said before a light was lit on a torch nearby to show a man who looked like he had tattoo's and scars on his body while he had a wide grin on his face… and since this man fought in the league of Legends… she knew who he was… Draven the Glorious executioner of Noxus and the main entertainer of the arena in the city.

Ahri's eyes widen before she spoke up.

"I am no one's pet. Now unchain me!" She said or more like she demanded.

"Ah Ah Ah, you were brought here for your little feeding frenzies… my pet… you see… you were brought here by Katrina and Zyra and after a bit of complicated talk with my brother who just wanted to skin you alive, I suggested a bit of a moral boost for many, man, woman, in the main city of Noxus… I mean… even if you get free… well… we have your most important item here… your Orb of deception, I mean you worked so hard to make an item like that… would be a real shame to have you leave and we would have to destroy it as the next best thing." Draven said with a dramatic tone while he points to his right to get Ahri to look that way to have her see a Wizard holding her orb while a large minotaur man next to the Wizard with some kind of odd enchanted hammer… which told her more then enough when the hammer seemed like bad news..

Ahri's eyes widen in shock before she said this.

"No please don't destroy it." She begged.

"Great, I'll let you out, but remember… run or try anything and POP… no more orb…" Draven said while he opened the cage and walked up to her with a grin on his face when he starts unbinding Ahri's arms and stepped away for a moment to see what she would do… hell… he even teased her a bit by stepping aside and gesturing her to exit while plenty of doors and windows were open, guess the cell was enchanted to keep light out on command or something.

Ahri though knew what Draven was trying to do so she took a one step forward before rubbing her wrists a bit.

Draven lets her pass him while he looked at her ass with a grin before saying this.

"I must say… you have a very beautiful body, no wonder Katrina and Zyra wanted to have fun with you, almost tempted myself, but that's for later in the arena, right now, my brother wants to meet you, just a word of warning, try and not piss him off if you remember some of the fights with him, I am the more amused sibling, so the uppity tone only amuses me… however, mouth off to my brother… and expect to get hit… hard… and just to give you a comparison… Katrina without her weapons is nowhere near as strong as my brother who is a powerhouse if you can remember when he swings his weapon around… so put two and two together and play it smart, who knows, you may get out of here without much issue, or you could be executed, hard to say when my brother has a hard to read look." Draven said with a grin on his face while he shrugged as he walked passed Ahri, but not before giving her nude ass a light spank.

The vixen jolt before frowning at the man before speaking.

"Can I at least have my clothes back?"

"Hmmmm…. I don't know… you won't need it soon, we will be walking and talking with my bro right behind that door so no need for now." Draven said without sounding embarrassed at all before he walked to a door and opened it to show a large man in deadly looking armor on the other side while he seemed to be speaking with a low ranking guard… the deadly looking man… Darius… the Hand of Noxus and one of the most deadly people who can fight in the league.

Ahri pales a bit when she saw the General as she got a bit closer while keeping a distance.

"Hey brother, here is the lady who caused a few of our guys trouble." Draven said while he pushed Ahri forward with an amused tone in his voice which caused Ahri to be practically in front of Draven who gave her a cold look when he saw her, granted his normal expression was a battle hardened expression but this one didn't seem any better.

Ahri gulps a bit when she saw Darius up close. She had no idea what to say.

Darius was silent as well while he looked at Ahri before he finally said this while Draven got next to the guard with a grin on his face.

"So…. you're the one who is killing Noxian's right?, heard Zyra did so as well but we have no proof and I won't punish anyone without physical evidence, you however… are very sloppy with your meals." Darius said while Draven whispered this to the guards.

"Now this is a rare sight, seeing the rarely talking Darius actually talking." Draven whispered with an amused tone to the voice.

Ahri gulps again before she spoke up.

"Y-Yes it's true."

"Hmm… so… tell me why I shouldn't strike you down here and now?, I may go with Draven's idea for… his entertainment and as a morale booster for the troops and citizens… but you may die in the end anyway… So my real question is this…. Should I really let you live in the end?, and if not… why should I give you a painless death when you didn't even honor the dead?, Might is right here, but Noxus isn't evil… we were forced to be like that so we wouldn't be destroyed… so I am not amused that you used the people that I defend as your food." Darius said with a cold look while he leaned down and his face was practically in front of Ahri's and she could see how cold his gaze was.

Ahri pales at some of the parts she heard before she speak up.

"I understand I killed your people… but please I don't wish to die. I can do anything."

"Anything?... very well… I'll tell you in advance what is about to happen so you can understand what your about to go through…. Simply put you will be taken by myself, my brother, Katrina, and Zyra before we have 50 men and 50 women come in to gangrape you in view of everyone, long story short… you will be used as a sex toy by everyone and Zyra is willing to give those seeds that she used on Katrina when you two were in your cabin to those 50 women, so you can guess what will happen with the ladies there…. And some people who will rape you will not be human… but I don't want to spoil that surprise..." Darius said with a cold tone to his voice.

Ahri pales greatly when she heard that before thinking.

_'Oh fuck... wonder if it's too late to ask the death penalty.'_

"Now, start walking, we are heading to the arena now." Darius said while he points to an exit nearby while slight cheering was heard… and some cat calls for some reason.

Ahri pales before she starts walking towards the exit.

When she got to the exit, she saw to her surprise Katrina fucking Zyra's pussy in the full view of hundreds of men and women, guess they wanted to see if the plant cock things were actually real.

Ahri blushed big when see that before looking at the many people cheering Katrina on.

A minute later, Ahri saw Katrina creampie Zyra's pussy with a loud groan.

Some of it starts to leak out while Zyra climaxed as well on the assassin's dick.

A moment later Ahri felt her ass get slapped before Darven passed her with a grin on his face before he cleared his throat to get Zyra and Katrina's attention and the crowd as well before he spoke up.

"Katrina, Zyra my dear, I should thank you two for putting on a beautiful show for everyone here… so tell me everyone… DID YOU ENJOY THE SHOW!?" Draven said before yelling to the crowd be with a grin on his face.

The crowd cheered loudly which meant that they did enjoy the show.

"Ladies and gentlemen… up next is a show that will trump this sexy show that these two beauty's gave us and for the ladies out there, my brother and I will be joining in this one so you all will get some eye candy soon…. And if you all look under your chairs, you will find a envelope, open it and if you got a icon with a heart, then come on down, as for the losers… well… better luck next couple times… and for the main event… Ahri… come on out you beautiful vixen and say hello to the crowd!" Draven said to try and spice up the intro here while also complimenting Katrina and Zyra.

Said duo chuckled at the compliment while Ahri gulps before she starts walking outside.

However, and most likely obvious, the crowd then start to boo at the vixen as she continues to walk.

Someone even tried to throw a rock at her though missed.

"Now now, we all know your thoughts, but we do have a way to get payback and fun as well… you see, long story short… say hello to the resident slut of the arena, as long as you guys and gals don't get violent, or at least keep the kinky stuff at a minimum… well… why do you all think I had those heart icons placed under 100 people's chairs… long story short, the lucky 100 will get to have fun with this sexy vixen here while Zyra, Katrina, my brother, and myself will join in, I mean ladies and gentlemen, can you tell me you haven't had a wet dream or two about this beauty here, can you really hate her when you're about to fuck a woman with looks and a figure like this!" Draven said loudly to spice the drama up.

Ahri blushed a bit in embarrassment while the crowd, who took a moment to think on this, grinned at the opportunity before they reached under their chairs and pulled out the envelopes before they try to see if some had the coin with a heart or not.

And like she was told and what she heard, about 100 people, 50 man and 50 woman were picked from the crowd, it was oddly even so it did cause some people to wonder if this was rigged to be like that, but since they were about to have their way with Ahri, well… they couldn't really argue.

"Alright, for those who got the call for fun, please, come on down!, for those who are in the stands, well…. You have many partners around you, so go wild if you want, but first… it's just me, my brother, Zyra, and Katria's turn with this lovely lady here… so if the 100 people could wait in their seats, or if you all want a up close look, come on down!" Draven said while he grins at the crowd to get them really excited.

Luckily for him, the 100 people grinned at the option before they actually got up and went down to the stadium so they can get a closer look.

Ahri had her hands form into fists while having this thought.

_'Someone out there please kill me.'_

A moment later, many people surrounded her, she could see a few minotaurs like Alistar, some other humanoids like her, but maily human looking men and women… and they all gave her lustful looks while Draven wrapped an arm around her and said this while gesturing to everyone.

"Well well well, seems you very popular here, hope you like the fun you will have here… I know we will." Draven said with a grin on his face.

Ahri chose not to say anything as she just frowns at what will happen before wondering if she'll even survive this.

Draven saw that before he said this.

"Now Now… no need for a frown… time for a little cheering up." Draven said before he gripped Ahri's chin, turned her head his way, and he kissed her on the lips and slipped his tongue into her mouth, his mouth was surprisingly clean, guess he wanted to give the people a winning smile.

Ahri was shocked by that action before she stood passive since she didn't want to do anything to upset everyone along with the fact that her orb was in danger though judging how this will end she now wished for the death penalty.

The crowd made various catcalls and wolf howls to taunt Ahri before Draven pulled away after a moment and said this.

"Ah, a lovely mouth for a lovely lady, now… time for the reveal, and ladies, hope you like what you see." Draven said before he stepped away and starts stripping in front of everyone.

The 50 women that watched blushed when saw that while Ahri tried to not look.

A minute later, Draven stood in the nude and while his face wasn't much to look at, his body looked like it was toned to hell and trained perfectly to agility and and some strength for wielding his weapon…. And his hidden lower weapons was around 10 inches in length and was at 2 to 3 inches in width… and it was flaccid right now but was quickly getting erect.

The women cooed when they saw Draven's dick while blushing a bit.

Ahri, sadly for her, did peak before blushing as well when she saw it.

Draven noticed the looks before he decided to mess with the ladies by saying this while lightly humping the air for a second.

"Hehe, like what you see ladies?" Draven said to tease the ladies in the arena while Darius shook his head when he saw his brother getting a bit too into pleasing the crowd again.

The men were thinking the same thing while the women still blushed a bit before regaining their composure.

"Now then, Brother, since we're about to get down and dirty with multiple lovely ladies, why not let them see the body you have used that armor." Draven said to mess with Darius who rolled his eyes before he just starts removing bits and pieces of armor which allowed the ladies to see his body starting to show, unlike Draven who had an agile based body, the more armor was removed, the more they saw that Darius's body was made for power incarnate, taunt muscles that were pushed to the limit… and that was just his torso area, he has yet to remove the clothing and armor on his lower half, but even without a weapon, he looked like he could snap a person in half with his hands alone.

The women looked at Darius's body with big blushes on their faces while Ahri surprisingly had the same reaction when she saw as well.

A moment later, he starts removing his armor and when that was done, he removed his boots and then finally… his pants.

And it looked like he went commando before everyone saw his dick… and it was massive, around 12 inches in length and like Draven's 3 in width…. Just what the hell did this family eat to get sizes like that?

Women were shocked at the length before they felt themselves get a bit wet between their legs while the men were a bit jealous wishing they had that type of length.

Ahri also blushed brightly when she saw Darius's dick before thinking.

_'How the hell is that possible?'_

When a minute passed, Draven spoke up to get everyone's attention.

"So, now that you all saw what my brother and I are packing, why not do the same for yourselves, I mean you'll be losing the outfits soon so why not join us in this?, I mean the show your about to see will make you hot under the collar anyway so might as well ahead and get it out of the way right?" Draven said while wiggling his eyebrows at the ladies while he flexed and posed for them.

The 100 people looked to another before realizing that Draven was right they start taking off their clothes.

They also made sure to not have their clothes close together so there won't be any mix ups.

Long story short…. Ahri saw about 104 nude people around her if she's not including herself, and all had eyes of lust pointing at her face while she saw many dicks of various sizes getting erect and many women getting wet.

Ahri gulps while feeling a bit afraid before Draven spoke up to Katrina and Zyra near him.

"Hey you two, want to have some more fun with The foxy woman here?, really give these people a good show?... and for everyone else, what do you think!, wanna see three hotties going at it!?" Draven said before he said that last bit to the crowd.

The crowd surprisingly said this.

"YES!"

Draven laughed before he said this to Katrina and Zyra.

"Well ladies, you heard them, mind giving us all a good show?" Draven said with an ever present grin on his face.

Katrina chuckles before she spoke up.

"Sure. I don't mind. How about you Zyra?"

"Well… I don't mind personally… though would be a shame for these people to feel left out… so why not do this." Zyra said before she had a plant sprout in front of Ahri and a moment later, a flower was seen in front of her face when it grew to her height before it shot a gas or mist or something in Ahri's face.

Ahri coughed for a moment before she spoke up.

"What the fuck was that?!"

Zyra walked towards her and said this when she gripped Ahri's chin.

"Oh trust me… you will be glad I did that." Zyra said before she smashed her lips onto Ahri's and… much to Ahri's confusion… her body like it became heated like she was going into heat and her pussy got really wet in an instant.

Ahri's eyes widen in shock from not only getting kissed but also what her body's going through before thinking.

_'What the fuck is happening? What did Zyra's plant spray my face with and why am I feeling like I'm in heat or something?'_

A moment later, Zyra pulled away and turned to the people and said this with a grin on her face.

"What I used is a plant to cause a person to go into heat, simple as that, in fact…. Why don't one of you men walk forward and try something… you'll get a real surprise in a moment." Zyra said before she looked at the men, mainly the ones with the larger sized dicks.

The men blinked in confusion before a minotaur stepped forward.

Zyra grins before she said this.

"Well big boy… try doing something to her… she is soaked after all…" Zyra said before she walked behind Ahri and used her hands to spread Ahri's folds to show the group how soaked she was when her juices dripped to the ground.

Everyone was a bit surprised when they saw that before minotaur brought his hands to Ahri's breasts before squeezing them a bit.

The vixen's eyes widen she moans a bit from that action.

Zyra grins before she said this when she used her right hand to grip Ahri's face when her own went next to hers.

"As you can see… it doesn't matter how much she hates this, as long as I use that plant… she will be the perfect bitch who will be willing to practically become the perfect sex slave… as for you ladies… want to see what it is like to be in heat?" Zyra said with a grin when she looked to the women around her.

The ladies looked at one another before they nod their heads at Zyra.

A moment later, she snapped her fingers before multiple plants formed before they sprayed the heat causing gas right in multiple women's faces… and for added effect, she surprised Katrina by doing the same to her.

Katrina, along with the 50 women, coughs for a moment before Katrina spoke.

"W-Why am I getting the gas?"

"Well… you could ask or you could look behind you and find out." Zyra said while she points behind Katrina… and when the assassin looked back… she saw a minotaur behind her with a hard on like no other and was looking right at her.

Katrina was at first surprised before she actually blushed a bit brightly when she saw the minotaur's erect dick.

Draven chuckles before saying this to Zyra.

"Clever, hope you don't mind if my brother and I take you and this vixen here before others join in." Draven asked while he looked at the duo with a lustful look on his face while Darius just had his iconic frown but he didn't say anything.

Ahri was silent though blushes when she looks at both brother's dicks.

Although she somehow leaning a bit towards Darius thanks to the gas's effect.

"Well I don't mind, but what does this lady think?" Zyra said when she starts to use her middle and ring finger to finger Ahri's pussy in front of the duo and a few other men who didn't get pulled in for a sudden quicky when the ladies who got gassed jumped them.

Ahri jolts before shuddering when she felt that finger before she spoke up.

"N-Not like I have a choice." She said before having this thought.

_'Where's a fucking knife when I need one.'_

Draven chuckles before he said this.

"Well considering she still seems defiant… Brother… mind giving her a warning if you would be so kind?" Draven said before Darius walked up to Ahri and like Zyra, slapped her cheek once, and thanks to his strength, she was nearly knocked to the ground if it wasn't for Zyra holding her up.

"You killed many Noxian's, should you really keep using that tone of voice when we can do worse to you?" Darius said with a cold tone… and the look in his eyes showed he was serious… can things get worse for Ahri than this?

"W-Worse than this?... I might as well ask you to end me right now." The vixen said.

Darius raised an eyebrow before he said this.

"And what of the Noxians you killed when you fed on them?, granted our people is not welcome since most see us as battle hungry people, but even we have honor and integrity, you on the other hand just left their bodies to rot out in the open… so tell me this… if you think that we're nothing but food for you… why should we give you the honor of a quick death?" Darius said while he gave the vixen an even colder tone.

Ahri surprisingly scoffed before speaking.

"Sooner I'm gone, the better. Besides you and your people would get vengeance."

Darius then surprised Ahri by slugging her in the gut and she and by extension Zyra got sent flying a bit before the duo lands on their backs thanks to Darius's raw strength, or more like Zyra was the one who lands on her back with Ahri on top of her before Darius said this.

"Watch what you saw from now on… believe me… we get vengeance not because of revenge since it would put Noxus in danger from stupid stunts, but because of honor… you were the one who made the first strike… so tell me… how many of my brethren did you feast on?, 10?, 100?, 1000?... doesn't really matter now, but point is, even if we didn't do anything, you would have had issues sooner or later from Demacia or other lands if you're a poor eater and don't properly get rid of your food." Darius said before he starts to walk towards the duo.

Ahri groans before she tries to crawl away.

However before she could get off of Zyra, her tails were grabbed and she was lift into the air with her ass pointing right at Darius before he looked down at Zyra and said this.

"Summon a dick, I'm about to make this very painful for this bitch here." Darius orders with a commanding tone, granted Zyra wouldn't normally agree with being ordered around, but Darius seemed more intense then usual so she did and a moment later, Ahri was slammed down onto Zyra's dick and the plant user's dick practically busts into Ahri's womb when Darius slammed her down as hard as he could.

"GAAAAAHHHH!" The vixen screams from the pain while tears surprisingly leaked out of her eyes.

However Darius didn't care right now when he forced Ahri to fall forward onto Zyra before he got behind her and shoved his dick inside of her ass and went balls deep in one go while Draven whistles for a moment when he saw Darius doing that… damn his brother was pissed.

Ahri screams again from the sudden penetration before she starts to cry a bit in agony.

"Draven, shut this bitch's mouth up!" Darius orders before Draven shrugs and said this.

"Right…" Draven said before he approached the duo and got on his knees before he gripped Ahri's head and forced her to look at his dick before he shoved it in her mouth while his balls hanged over Zyra's face, for a moment she had a thoughtful look before she stuck out her tongue and starts to lick the executioners balls which made him groan and thrust harder into Ahri's mouth while Zyra and Darius fucked her holes without slowing down.

Ahri muffly gags and groans on Draven's dick while tears continue to leak it before she had this thought.

_'Please someone kill me.'_

For a few minutes, the trio keep fucking Ahri while Katrina… was surprisingly getting her ass and pussy fucked by two minotaurs who where grunting when they had their massive dick enter the assassin's holes… unlike Ahri who had tears leaking down her face, Katrina instead….

Katrina had a deep blush on her face while she was moaning loud with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Many man and woman in turn were fucking one another in the arena and the stands for a bit more before everyone felt themselves getting close… and to Ahri's horror after a few minutes, she started to feel good and felt herself about to cum as well.

_'N-No… I don't want it to feel good.'_ She thought.

Unfortunately for her, when everyone came with many man and woman cumming hard, Draven felt his nuts clinch harshly when he unloads into Ahri's mouth, Zrya creampies her pussy… but oddly enough, when Darius came in Ahri's ass… it felt good… way to good…

Ahri's eyes widen at the huge amount before she climaxed hard on Zyra's dick before trying to swallow Draven's cum.

A moment later, the trio tapped off before Darius pulled out of Ahri's ass and Draven did the same with Ahri's mouth before letting Ahri catch her breath, they wouldn't have sex with a dead person after all.

Ahri coughed for a moment as tried to catch her breath.

The Minotaurs with Katrina roar when they pushed themselves as hard as they could into her ass and pussy before unloading as hard as they could, seems they were backed up caused they had some monster sized loads to fire.

Katrina moans loud with ecstasy before she came hard on the minotaur's dick in her pussy and ass.

A moment later, the duo tapped off before they pulled Katrina off of their dicks and set her on the ground gently and waits for her to recover… but a few women who were waiting for them dragged them away and a few women start eating out Katrina's ass and pussy to get the semen inside.

Said assassin shudders for a moment before she pants and moans from that action.

It took about 5 minutes for everyone in the arena to get their cocks off soon after before they were all panting for breath while Zyra pushed Ahri off of her to allow her to stand up before saying this to Draven and Darius while they were finishing with a few ladies who really enjoyed getting dominated.

"Hey Draven, after your done with those ladies… mind if I lead this next round?, trust me, you and your viewers here, mainly the males will like this one since it purely 50 woman vs one… the perfect bitch here…. Especially with the seed I explained and had passed out to many females here like you requested." Zyra said while she points a thumb at Ahri.

The vixen's eyes widen when she heard that before she tried to hide herself with her tails.

However it had the opposite effect when it made many look her way while Draven grins before saying this.

"Oh please do, hope you like the spotlight as much as I do." Draven said while his dick was erect…. Guess he really liked being at the center of attention...

Zyra sweatdrops before she ignored that last part before saying this to the women in the area.

"I believe you all have gotten a small seed from me when you all first got here right and know what to do with it thanks to mine and Katrina's demonstration, all 50 of you-!" Zyra said before many people heard a female groaning before they all looked to see that a woman jumped the gun and equipped the plant like dick but wasn't ready for the fact that she came so hard as soon as it was equipped before Zyra sighs.

"...All… 49 of you… will equip these seeds one by one and thanks to this… woman's hasty demonstration…. The first time you acquire that dick, you will cum hard, it's the info in your head giving you a temporary overload so to speak and ejaculating is the best way to understand the info… any questions… and anyone else getting the idea to use it now instead of waiting for your turn?... long story short, if I was able to finish… this bitch here will take a position you request and you will cum inside of her, so long story short, get ready to fill this bitch to the brim and then some… don't worry about her running… after all… she does know what is at stake if you heard about the orb she wields… a powerful item that she made that took her a long time to make… she can run if she wants… but she will lose her most prized possession if she did." Zyra said with a grin to the 49 women who didn't jump the gun while a few ladies had to step away from the woman who came hard when she looked really productive and made a puddle under her when she fell to the ground and pants for breath.

Ahri sniffled a bit before she spoke up.

"I rather be dead."

Zyra sighs before she said this.

"You really think that will happen?... you are in Noxus… capital city of the most ruthless people imaginable… you really think they wouldn't try getting back at you?... anyway, you already know what is at steak, but Draven in a twisted way had left the front door open for you to run through, but you know what you will lose right?" Zyra said while she points to a wide open gate that looked like it was just tempting Ahri when she could practically see freedom past the opening… but would it be worth it?... She spent years making her Orb of deception and gathering essence…. Would it be worth it in the end after all of that work?

Ahri grumbly sigh before she spoke up.

"Just do what you want. But I will use every fiber of my being to not enjoy it. But when this is over, I'm taking my orb and leave."

"Well first off, pollen like gas aside to get you into heat, I'm not the one with more juices dripping down my legs, and I'm not the one holding you prisoner, I'm just trying to protect the forest that you got in trouble, these people are the wardens, I'm sure you heard of Draven's twisted game of letting a person run but striking them down when they bolt for it, hasn't lost a person yet… so really doubt you can run… and even if you do… do you really expect him of all people to not hunt you down for killing many Noxians?... I maybe older them most here combined but those are the eyes of a man on a mission and I'm pretty sure if its not to break you… it will be to kill you in a painful manner." Zyra said while she points to Darius who gave Zyra a cold look still with crossed arms.

Ahri scoffed at his look before speaking.

"Don't care. I'm already a dead woman."

"Really?... cause from what I can see… your a woman who is perfect for satisfying the people in a way that they will be more then willing to give you essence… I mean think about it… instead of just taking small bites and getting into a massive amont of troube… why not take a look at all the people who maybe willing to give you what you want… if you give them what they want… I mean the outfit you wore isn't one for keeping someone from having wet dreams about...I mean… I had a few myself after all." Zyra said in a tempting tone while she walked around Ahri while gently caressing her body in various ways.

Ahri blushed before she looks at the 100 people in the stadium.

All of them were giving her lustful looks in some shape or form before Zyra whispered this into Ahri's ear to really tempt her into the dark side.

"And just think of what you can do to your… spoils of war if you work for this place… hundreds of thousands of people all just waiting for your loving touch before death… I mean… just think about it… you won't be royalty here… but to others… you could be a real Queen in the bed and get as much essence as you want…" Zyra said while she hugged Ahri from behind while gently grinding her dick on Ahri's ass.

The vixen shudders before taking a moment to think on this and surprisingly, Zyra did bring in some good points…. Was this place already corrupting her or breaking her?

So after taking much thought Ahri then said this.

"Alright… I'll do it. But I don't want to be near them two." She said while looking at Darius and Draven.

Draven chuckles while Darius didn't say anything before Zyra said this.

"Well I can't say anything for those two… but if your serious about this… then better get ready… in fact… I want you to bed these ladies for their cum… really show that your a team player after all… if you do this… you will be the pet of Noxus…." Zyra said while she used her had to grip Ahri's ass in a teasing way before she used her other hand to massage the vixen's breasts.

Ahri moans a bit before speaking.

"Alright… let's just do it then."

Zyra grins before she said this.

"I'm sorry… but I'm not the one you should be saying this too… and remember… you the pet of Noxus now… so better please your masters if you want the treats they can give you." Zyra said before she stepped back from Ahri while a pollen plant emerge and hit Ahri again with a heat inducing scent before moving away while all of the ladies saw this…

Ahri's face had a deep blush as she pants and while the folds of her pussy was leaking greatly.

Everyone then waits for what Ahri would say next now that she practically agreed to be a sex slave for Noxus.

"P-Please let me… p-pleasure your cocks."

"Your going to have to better than that my dear!" Draven said with a wide grin on his face while everyone else besides Darius did the same and grin at Ahri when they enjoyed the sight of Ahri starting to beg them for their dicks.

Ahri then got on her hands and knees before she turns around and shows everyone her soaked folds and ass before speaking after turning her head.

"Pretty please."

"HAHAHA… add masters and Mistresses to the mix and we may do just that!" A woman called when she walked to the head of the group, seemed well muscled and had some scars here and there on her body.

"Please give your pet your essence my… masters and mistresses." Ahri spoke with a begging tone.

"Hehe… oh I'll give you your essesscnse alright…" The woman said while she walked forward and got behind Ahri before using the seed on herself and a moment later, grew a large dick before she got a strained look on her face.

She then gripped Ahri's ass and pressed the head of her plant cock at Ahri's folds before she pushed herself in, groans, and unloads a massive amount of semen into Ahri's pussy while she let a bit of her essesscene be drained into Ahri.

"OH MISTRESS!" She moans before she climaxed on the woman's dick.

A minute later, the woman tapped off before she pulled free of Ahri's pussy while she shook her head when her memories were a bit fuzzy in one section, mainly her past where she had some issues, but she knew what she got into when she gave Ahri some of her essence in exchange for a good time.

A moment later, another woman walked up while the previous one walked away and this time Used Ahri's ass to blow her load followed by another who used her mouth and another who went back to her ass, this pattern repeats for quite a bit with each woman getting that top off they needed except for that one lady who jumped the gun.

Ahri keeps moaning loud with ecstasy while she keeps climaxing over and over with each woman that not only climaxed inside her but also supplied the vixen with their essence.

Even in her heat induced state, Ahri had this thought.

_'T-This isn't so bad… at least I can get a lot of essence from this. Just hope they don't destroy my orb.'_

However… one thought did enter her mind when a few of the people there had surprisingly massive dicks… while some… not so much and with stamina…. That matched the size…. Maybe she could just charge the low and mid level people essence to get with her and just have sex with the fun people for free… would be a shame if they lost it from their essesscene being drained daily after all…

'With all these dicks… definitely might charge some people for essence but for anyone that can make it fun… free of charge.'

A bit later, the many women finished having their way with Ahri with the last woman of the group cumming hard in Ahri's overfilled pussy and stepped back to pant for breath while syrupy semen flowed out of Ahri's pussy and around her on the ground.

Ahri's body shudders for a bit while her tongue hangs out with a pleased look on her face.

"Well then, if every beauty here is finished with getting the rust off them so to speak… how about we really have some fun with our new pet here?, and why not make this a game by having Katrina here and Zrya join her…. But first…" Draven said before he whispered in Zyra's ear after he pulled her to him when he gripped her ass.

Zyra really didn't want to be bossed around but what Draven suggested did seem interesting so she said this.

"Fine… but I doubt Katrina and I will get on our knees for your amusement at a drop of a hat… but that idea does seem interesting… Katrina… mind holding your new pet up?" Zyra said while she gave a slight grin to the heated assassin.

Katrina was a bit confuse before she just shrugged and went over before she help picking up Ahri.

A moment later, Zyra walked forward and reached down and touched Ahri's bud for some reason… and when she grins at Ahri… she pulled away before a massive plant like cock grew which showed what she did… and before anyone could say anything… Ahri had this reaction like the other women.

The vixen moans loud before she climaxed from her new dick when it spurts out cum of its own.

Zyra grins before saying this when she strokes the dick while it continues to cum.

"So my dear… how are you enjoying this?... mind telling everyone how much you love sex?" Zyra said when she could see Ahri already breaking down if the expression on her face was any indication.

"Y-Yes… I love sex very much. I need to have it right away." Ahri said with a fucked up look on her face.

Zyra grins before she said this...while she had Katrina place Ahri on the ground and getting on top of her.

"Well then…. Time to show you what it's like when your cock enters a pussy." Zyra said before she dropped down and fully took Ahri's plantlike dick balls deep into her pussy and everyone heard this response.

"OH FUCK!" Ahri moans before her body shudders at how warm Zyra's pussy is.

Zyra then starts to lift and lower her body which caused Ahri to see her dick enter and exit Zyra's pussy while Zyra fondles her own breasts while everyone got around the duo and start to masturbate at the sight while Ahri saw the many different dicks and pussies around her and with a plant like dick that can be summoned… she also saw how wet every lady was… and she would get to fuck them all…

Ahri moans before speaking up.

"Oh mistress please don't stop."

"Not p-planning to… now shut up… and enjoy the ride…. B-been a long time… since I satisfied my body… l-like this." Zyra said while she continues to ride Ahri's dick before a few minutes pass.

Ahir keeps moan loud while climaxing each time.

For a few more minutes, the plant mistress continues to ride Ahri's virgin plant dick while it twitched faster and faster until…

Ahri grunts before she moans loud as she felt her plant dick spurt inside Zyra's pussy.

Zyra in turn groans a bit when she felt the large load enter her before she waits for Ahri to tap off.

Said vixen groans before she taps off after 25 seconds.

While the duo recovered, Draven asked this.

"You know… I am curious on two things… one… how the hell do these plant dick things work?, and two… think dudes can use it to double up?" Draven said before getting a wide grin on his face at the end while making sure the ladies heard that.

Luckily for him, the women did heard it before blushing big at the idea.

Zyra took a moment to think after she got off of Ahri's plant dick which wilts and vanished before Zyra said this.

"It's mainly fueled by magic, and also your libido and experience, I could explain more but I doubt you could wrap your head around it, as for the dual dicks, yeah you can used it for that." Zyra said before she passed Draven a seed which caused him to let out a tone of excitment and he pressed the seed to rest above his groin before a second dick to match his size appears.

"HAHA!, I've been upgraded… Ladies… what do you think of the weapons I have?, I think I should have a license to carry dangerous toys like these." Draven said to teased the ladies when he turned to them while his dick were seen fully.

Even though the women blushed, they sweatdrop at how cheesy the joke was.

A moment later, Zyra looked to the men and said this while she summoned a plant with multiple seeds.

"First off, you guys can only take one at a time, as for why Draven didn't blow from both barrels, he was born with a dick and already knows what it feels like, so he has the info already in his brain… or at least the part of his brain that's not for entertaining people and just basic stuff… cause I think that is taking over 90% of that think skull of his." Zyra said while sweatdropping when Draven flexed near a few ladies when he tried to show off his *Barrels*...

Like the women, Ahri and Katrina sweatdrop at Draven's antics before they surprisingly blushed a bit when they imagined that.

Some of the men sweatdrops as well, while the rest feels a bit jealous when they saw the ladies looking at Draven's dicks before they thought of how nice it would be to actually use two dicks on one woman or two.

Darius just sighs before saying this to the men with an authoritative tone.

"Alright men, line up in an orderly manner and make sure you do nothing stupid… otherwise…" Darius said before he cracked his knuckles with a deadly look in his eyes.

The men pales a bit at the warning before they actually form a line so they could get the seed but made sure to not fight.

In a surprisingly quick and orderly manner thanks to Darius, every man had a second plant like dick equipped which were either a little bigger or smaller than their own equipment, guess the ones with larger plant dicks had higher magical levels while the smaller ones…. Well… had less… but every person, male or female aside from Ahri had a dick or two equipped to their bodies… and they all looked at Ahri with various levels of lust in their eyes while they wondered who would go first with the vixen before Zyra said this.

"Alright everyone, only 5 at a time for the pet to please, don't want to stampede her and lose your new pet do you?" Zyra asked with a raised eyebrow to make sure no one, male or female, did anything idiotic.

The men and women sweatdrop before they shook their heads since they want to keep their new pet alive despite the killing the vixen did.

"Good, now the first five will be these 5, I'll be picking at random, Ahri, you can choose to pose or something if you want to tempt them or pick the position if you want." Zyra said before looking at the vixen after she picked three women and two men.

Ahri blushes a bit before she nods to Zyra and actually did a sexy pose to entice the first five people that Zyra picks.

A minute later, the 5 people were already going at it with Ahri with her sucking one woman off, while one man was fucking her pussy and ass while she stroked two women off, the final man looked thoughtful before he walked behind one of the ladies getting stroked off and said this.

"Hey, mind if I take your holes back here?, everywhere else is taken." The man said while he slapped his dick on the woman's ass.

The woman in question jolts while moaning a bit from Ahri's handjob before she spoke up.

"S-Sure."

The man grins before he aimed his dicks at her holes before he pushed in and starts to fuck the woman's ass and pussy with a happy look on his face, seems the extra dick works well with the other man who was fucking Ahri's pussy and ass while he felt the same.

"OH FUCK YEAH!" The woman moans before she was surprised when she saw Ahri put her dick in her mouth while giving the other woman a handjob.

And for quite a bit, Ahri then starts to please 100 people, 5 at a time in various combos, though when the two minotaurs came up with three ladies as well… things really got limit pushing when the two Minotaurs had their real dicks right up Ahri's holes and she had no choice but to use her many tails to stroke the rest in the group off.

The three women liked how soft the vixen's tails were before moaning a bit from how good it was.

Time passed to much later then with Ahri using her tails on 5 women's pussies while she alternates between sucking and stroking off each lady, she even lets one grind on her ass every now and then.

Ahri moans from that as she continues to try and please the five women with her tails.

Time then passed to much much later with Ahri laying on the ground with a fucked up look on her face while many people were stroking themselves off over her and Zyra even summoned a few tentacles like vines with plant dicks attached while they all aimed at Ahri… seems this would be one big finish…

Ahri was moaning loud with ecstacy from how entence the pleasure was before she had this thought.

_'Oh… FUCK!... This feels so fucking good. I wish I could do this forever.'_

However… all good things came to an end when Zyra who came on Ahri's face, Draven who came on her hips, Darius who came on her stomach, Katrina who came on her breasts, and many people came hard on Ahri and slowly coats her in semen till she looked like she was slimed by a monster of massive proportions before the vine like plant dicks fires their load to make the mess on Ahri's body even larger before every attached plant like dick wilts and vanished.

The vixen moans before she came hard as her pussy squirts out her love juice.

Everyone took a moment to breath before Draven said this after he wiped his forehead.

"*Phew*, don't know about you but I need a good shower, a good meal, and some sleep after that fuckathon…. But I hope all who was called down here was satisfied, if you are wanting another shot come here tomor-!" Draven tried to say before Darius said this.

"Once a week, I'm not letting your wonderlust for the crowd break this… pet that you all seem to call her… Katrina, take her to get cleaned at my place since it has the highest security here and I don't want idiots trying anything stupid... Zyra, you and I will talk about this deal in detail more later, until then, everyone get cleaned, dressed and head home, we don't want children to see something like this when the Arena opens to the public again." Darius said with a tone that showed he wasn't budging.

Everyone else sweatdrop before the crowd did what Darius ordered while Katrina went to help Ahri though she felt a bit disgusted knowing that the vixen is slimed with everyone's semen. Even hers.

A bit later, Darius, fully cleaned and dressed, saw that everyone and everything was getting back to normal with Draven leading the clean up before he decides to speak with Ahri for one last conversation while the scene shifts… and depending on her answers… her visit could be pleasant… or painful…

* * *

**Noxus/ Darius's manor/ ?**

The scene now showed Ahri while she was slowly waking up… and was oddly comfy for some reason… like she was on a bed of clouds that felt heavenly after her time in the arena...

"Hmmm… W-Where am I?" Ahir asked after opening her eyes a bit.

"Your in my home and on my personal bed after getting cleaned, better be grateful that I haven't placed you elsewhere." Darius said from nearby while a pen or something was scribbling on what was most likely paper.

Ahri was confused on some things before she spoke up.

"What are you writing there?"

"Simple, legal documents that will have you be restricted to certain areas until you are trusted while you are given residence here and will have a curfew so I will know where you are… unlikely with the trust but I'm not without fairness since you do have strength… but you will make up for what you did to the Noxians you killed or I will make you regret living." Darius said while he continues to write at his desk nearby.

Ahri was a bit surprise though she did agree to be the pet before speaking.

"Okay fair enough."

"After you are rested, Katrina will train you in the art of stealth, you may have seduction and magic but your close combat skills are lacking, and I'm planning on fixing that." Darius said while he moved the paper he was writing on to work on another.

Ahri felt a bit insulted but chose not to say anything before she asked this obvious question.

"Do I at least get my orb back?"

"Not yet, it's being examined and enchanted with special spells in case you try anything, after it is finished in a few days, you will get it back, unlike the others I am a cautious person and a person who is high in rank in Noxus for my might and my mind and I was the one who ordered that to be done, I'm no fool Vixen since you and I have fought a few times in the league and you may say things to get on others good sides, but until you prove yourself, I'll have my eye on you." Darius said with a blank tone while he kept working.

Ahri sighs before she said this.

"Alright. Can't argue with that." She said before laying back down.

"Indeed, and if I call you for stress relief, I will expect you to be here when not on a mission, but for now, you will have 3 days to rest up and get used to living in Noxus and a person will be with you at all times until you can be trusted, now if you'll excuse me, I got paperwork to turn in and some training to do." Darius said before he starts walking away with heavy steps.

Ahri sighs again before she put her hands behind her head and waited for Darius to leave before she spoke up once she's alone.

"Might as well get used to staying here then. Hopefully Darius gets a bit nicer."

"Unlikely." A familiar voice said from near Ahri near the ceiling.

The vixen jolts before she sat up and looks around the room before she looks at the ceiling.

Sitting on the headboard with a leg hanging off was Katrina while she looks down at Ahri.

"Before you say anything, I'm your guardian here so to speak, now instead of asking questions, do you want to have some fun?, I got plenty of these dick seeds from Zyra so we can have plenty of fun while your resting." Katrina said with a lustful grin on her face while she held up a large sack of seeds.

Ahri blinks for a moment before she surprisingly chuckles before speaking.

"Eh, why not. I'm the pet here and my job will be to please my masters and mistress so let's do it."

Katrina grins at that and time passed to much later and when Darius got back… he had some maids clean his bed and really gave Katrina and Ahri a punishment that involved a dungeon and plenty of whips thanks to some very kinky ladies who heard of Ahri and used some of Katrina's seeds.

Time then passed to much later with a very different, more feral looking Ahri while she was walking through Noxus like she owned the place while many citizens were happy to see her…. Seems Noxus tamed the Vixen in the end.

But that... is a story for another time while the scene fades to black.

* * *

**TME was walking on his own through Noxus while he was unaware of an assassin who was following him, or the person looked like an assassin, the person looked more like a mugger who seemed desperate and was about to jump to attack TME while he waits for him to get closer.**

**Once TME was closer, the assassin jumps down from the roof and prepares to kill TME from above.**

**TME however was getting annoyed and was about to kill the man instantly, but something stopped him when something unexpected happened.**

**Someone came by swinging from a rope and was roaring like George of the Jungle before this mystery figure grabbed the assassin in midair and during the swing, the figure throws the assassin at a nearby tree before he lands in front of TME.**

**TME sweatdrops when he had trouble recognizing the figure before saying this while his arms crackle with energy.**

**"Alright whoever you are, if you just trying to get rid of that guy to mug me, better get ready to have your head impacted into your chest cavity… I already got jumped by 5 muggers earlier and if your number 7…. Or 6 if that guy you threw away doesn't count, and trust me, being in Noxus for this chapter is really pissing me off since I seem to get into one issue after another." TME said while his eyes emit a green energy while his hands did the same, guess this place really pushed his patience to his limit.**

**The mystery figure was a Sith Eradicator suit from the Old Republic game before the figure removed its mask and said this that surprised TME.**

**"Funny way to say thanks bro."**

**TME's eyes widen a bit before he said this when he recognized the figure.**

**"Atomsk?, what are you doing here?, sorry about that but I would have ended him instantly… I mean… if you look around you, you'll see a lot of muggers… so can you blame me for being on guard, not like I'm complaining and thanks for the help, but did you really expect me to be friendly when you in a getup like that?, Just look around and you'll see that you stick out like a sore thumb here." TME said while pointing to the many armored people who looked like they were in medieval gear while they either looked at Atomsk and talked about the funny way he was dressing or straight up ignored him.**

**Atomsk sweatdrops before speaking.**

**"Well 1) I wanted to see how you're doing and stuff including saving you lol, 2) No worries since you said you were almost mugged and 3) I never played LOL so I don't know what clothing they wore so this was something close from the Old Republic game."**

**"The first one?, I played that on android but not the second or third, anyway, instead of doing the back and forth, want to get a bite to eat right now?, Honestly I'm getting hungry right now and I don't have the energy." TME said while he points to a nearby restaurant.**

**"Sure I can eat." Atomsk said.**

**"Great, I'll pay since I got the coin here and I can fill you in on what I've been doing…" TME said before he leads Atomsk to the restaurant while the scene fades to black.**


	4. A Headmistress is schooled

**A scene opens before you see Atomsk and TME eating lunch at a restaurant in Noxus.**

**"Hmmm this is some good food." Atomsk said.**

**"Yup, meat is the specialty here, hate the muggers but can respect the chefs here, so this chapter was requested by Yilom, personally others think its just us doing it in anon form sometimes so might as well just ignore bad reviews here on out and remove them if we can." TME said while he was biting into a hot, thick, juicy steak.**

**"You said it. To hell with those chumps." Atomsk said.**

**"Careful man, your starting to sound like a certain ass we put through pain normally in other certain stories." TME said with a grin on his face.**

**Atomsk facepalms before he spoke up.**

**"Man can't say it without looking like him. Well then to hell with those chimps." He said while changing the word.**

**TME just gave Atomsk a half lidded look and said this when he looked away.**

**"Excuse me maid, could I please get a table away from this stranger." TME said while he looked a bit comical and serious at the same time.**

**Atomsk looked a bit insulted before he bopped TME on the head.**

**A bump formed on TME's head before he said this.**

**"Scratch that maid, ice pack please…" TME said before he looked at Atomsk and said this.**

**"On a more serious note, what do you think the Readers will think of this one shot?, think they may ask for a story where Emerald or anyone else in DDS start in a LoL story?" TME said while he ignored the throbbing bump.**

**"Eh it's possible. We did plan to have one of the OC's in a story of his own so to speak." Atomsk replies before he magically summons an ice pack and passed to TME.**

**TME placed it on his head while the maid brought over another before TME combined them to her surprise and he placed it on his head like a hat before asking the maid this.**

**"Pardon me, but can I get more steak sauce as well?" TME said while showing the maid the empty steak sauce bottle.**

**The maid was still a bit surprise before she nods at TME before she looks at Atomsk to see if he wants something.**

**"I'm okay thanks." Atomks said making the maid nod before she turns around and went get more sauce before Atomsk said this to TME.**

**"Dude, I could not have hit you that hard."**

**"I know, but this make a good hat, pretty hot today so good for cooling me off." TME said while he looked around and saw that some places where heated well and showed slight mirages while some people, even the fighters who went without shirts were feeling the heat today.**

**Atomsk blinks in surprise before he spoke up.**

**"Whatever floats your boat." He said before he took a sip of his drink.**

**"So… want to talk about today's fighters?, I'll handle Emerald, want to try and give a slight description of Fiora?" TME said while he ate more of his steak after the maid brought him some steak sauce.**

**Atomsk shrugged before he spoke up.**

**"Eh why not." He said before looking at the readers.**

**"For this story and to those who don't know, the Fiora I'll be using Headmistress one, she uses a rapier normally but with this skin, uses a ruler as a weapon. all in all for this story she will be dominant until someone puts her in her place so to speak. not by force so to speak but through a duel she loses."**

**"Yup, and her opponent for this one shot is Emerald from TDS and DDS, he wields the power of the Master Emerald for various attack and can bend time and space to his advantage, for the sake of being fair, only limiting Emerald to his Chaos abilities and one perk of Ultimate adaption, a skill to get more into in DDS and TDS so read up on it for more details, just to give a slight reveal, the tougher the challange the more Emerald bounces back, in some cases an OP skill as a passive perk, but that it the point for a guy like him, he worked hard to make that skill handy so he wasn't OP in TDS or DDS, we will be using his DDS variant which is more developed then his TDS variant, he is also a teacher in DDS so makes sense for him to fight Headmistress Fiora... the plot starts out in Angel City but quickly goes to Runeterra for the duel to happen, we have free range for the most part, just have to have her and Emerald duel and Emerald win so he can dominate Fiora, I miss anything Atomsk?"**

**"Nope, all good." Atomsk said.**

**"Alright, why don't we start out in Angel City like I said, could have Cedric be there with Azure to talk about something, but the camera is focused on Emerald so Cedric won't be there long." TME said to help Atomsk with his input in the story.**

**"Works for me." Atomsk said with crossed arms.**

**"Something wrong?, crossed arms and all that, if it was that joke from earlier, I am sorry." TME said while he wondered if he went too far with his joke.**

**"Don't know what you mean. Just crossing my arms is all." Atomsk said with stoick look on his face.**

**TME sweatdrops before saying this.**

**"I-I see… well like I said this story starts out in Angel City…" TME said while the scene shifts to TDS's Angel City where Emerald, Cedric, and Azure were walking into the main shrine with the Master Emerald.**

* * *

**Mobius/ Station Square/ Angel City/ Emerald, Cedric, Azure**

The scene now showed Emerald, the main guardian of Angel City and the Master Emerald while he talked with his students, Cedric the lightning using Hollow/ Dark powered assassin and Azure the Dark powered darkside who was in charge of the original Azure's body by some kind of incident that wasn't her fault, Azure wore a simple outfit of a tanktop and shorts, Emerald wore his iconic trench coat, cargo pants, a black T-shirt, and wore a dragon pendant necklace around his neck, and on his chest was his iconic core that gave off a gentle glow while it powered his body with power many time what the normal person could ever hope to use thanks to his own ability, Ultimate adaptation, in a nutshell, it removes the limiters on ones body and allows one to grow without limit, add the regeneration and Emerald could survive the energy alone and use it for his attacks.

Cedric was seen wearing black shorts, a black t-shirt that shows the skull and crossbones image from 'Pirates of the Caribbean'. And if you look at his neck, you that he's wearing a necklace with a ring on it.

It looked like the trio were talking about various things before their conversation could be heard.

"... so like I was saying, think Maite would like the lesson plan for her?, I put a lot of work into it so that she can train while you or Azure babysit for the usual fee of a good meal from Toriko's dimension, I know Azure would jump at it, but want to try and take a whack at babysitting the twins Cedric?" Emerald said with a grin on his face while Azure spaced out when she remembered eating the good food from that Dimension and it made her mouth water quite a bit, seems she was sold if Cedric didn't take the job.

Cedric took a moment to think on this before speaking.

"Well… it would be nice to spend time with my niece and nephew since we're dating Maite and Rachel. Though can I have Azure come over since the kids seemed to like her more than me?"

"Well you can but I would try going solo first, Ruby seems to be warming up to you finally and I don't think it's the fire element that she's blasting you with every now and then talking, and Tobi seems to really like you after he had his nap, remember the time you helped him take his first steps… Lucky bastard…" Emerald said with a smile but looked away and Azure sweatdrops when she heard Emerald muttering that last bit and she saw his Darkside showing a bit, or his Dark powers to be exact but Emerald made sure Cedric didn't see.

Cedric sweatdrop when heard it too before speaking.

"Umm sorry for that?"

Emerald blinked a few times before saying this while he rubbed the back if his head.

"I have no idea what your talking about, speaking of lessons we should go over everyone's uses of Aura later so we can gauge where you guys are at." Emerald said while he ignored the look Azure gave him while she sweatdrops when Emerald walked into the shrine to see the massive Master Emerald in all its glory with Cedric and Azure following him in.

That's when Cedric spoke up.

"Hey Emerald when I do see Ruby and Tobi. I do have a request."

"What?" Emerald said when he stopped in front of the Master Emerald and looked at Cedric.

"Well even though I'm gonna babysit them, mind if you give Azure my free meal?"

"Well sure, but only if she helps will even throw in one for you, make sure that you two don't lose focus by making out or something." Emerald said while teasing his students which made Azure blush greatly.

Cedric blushed brighty as well though he doesn't want to say anything to make him look stupid since that's his bad habit.

"Sorry but the meal will have to be handled by another person, I have a mission for Emerald." The Spirit of the Master Emerald said when it appeared, it looked like the figure from FMA brotherhood with an ever present grin.

Cedric blinked in confusion before he spoke up.

"What kind of mission is he going to?"

"A place called Runeterra to fight in a battle between two groups of 5 verses 5, helps prevent wars instead of having full on conflicts beings called Summoners summon they were summoning new fighters and happened upon Emerald when they got a lock on his energy, seems they are trying to reach out to other Dimensions." The Spirit said with its ever present grin most of the time which made Emerald sweatdrop before he said this.

"Uh… I don't have a choice in this… do I?" Emerald said before the Spirit simple said this while snapping its fingers.

"Nope." The Spirit said before Emerald vanished into a portal that appeared under his feet while he screamed on the way down.

Cedric was a bit surprised when he didn't know what to say except this.

"Okay… knowing that he's gone to fight some battle, what do me and Azure do?"

"Well considering you two are not the stars of this one shot, I don't really care if you two babysit or have some fun, now if you'll excuse me, we got a scene change happening." The Spirit said to the duo's confusion before the scene shifts to Emerald who fell out of a portal and into a room with a thud… and felt pain when he landed on stone.

* * *

**?/?/ Emerald**

"Ugh… ow…" Emerald said when he wondered where he was…. Most likely this Runeterra place.

"You alright?" Said a voice.

Emerald took a moment to look after he turned his head and he saw a little girl holding a teddy bear of all things.

"Oh yeah, fall from portals daily, so recovering from a broken neck is nothing." Emerald said when he stood up… while his head was at a 90 degree angle.

"Huh?, why is everything weird, pretty sure I'm on my feet right now." Emerald said while he tried to be funny to not scare the little girl who looked at him with wonder in her eyes.

The little girl was a bit confused before she spoke up.

"Who are you?"

"Sorry, must have been dropped in the wrong place, I'm a new fighter for something called a summoner on Runeterra but got thrown here before I could get details." Emerald said while he gripped his head and twists it to go back to normal with a sickening snap here and there but Emerald seemed used to it if the look on his face was any indication.

The little girl blinked in surprise before she spoke up.

"You're in this fight too?"

"Well I heard its at least 5V5 so I'm guessing I'm on your team huh?, you seem pretty tough for a little girl, no offense." Emerald said to not anger the girl.

That's when the girl spoke up with a determined look before speaking.

"Well name's Annie and as long as you don't cross me, we're good otherwise…" Annie said before she stopped and ignited her hand with a ball flame to show she means it.

Emerald just hummed before he vanished with a burst of small light and Annie felt her head being pet before she heard Emerald's voice behind her.

"Well nice to know I got a powerful fire user on my side, better hope you keep that fiery powers of yours in check as well and we will be ice cold." Emerald said before he starts walking away from Annie.

Annie was at first surprised when she witnessed Emerald's power before she puffs her cheek a bit before she follows Emerald.

A moment later, the duo enter a room that had three other people in the room, must be Emerald and Annie's allies, one looked like a blond haired adventurer, another looked like a overweight furry Mobian and a Jungle man wearing a bear pelt.

"So… who are the three here?, allies?, or did we stumble into the enemies waiting room?" Emerald said to Annie with his hands in his pockets.

Annie snorts a bit before speaking.

"They're with us."

"I see, well might as well introduce myself, oh and speaking of which, Name's Emerald, Guardian deity or Elemental of an artifact where I'm from called the Master Emerald, a source of infinite energy, got a piece of it in my chest." Emerald introduced in case he didn't before while holding a hand out for Annie to take so he could shake her hand while he had a kind smile on it.

Annie blinks for a moment before she brought out her hand and grabbed Emerald's before she shook it.

A moment later, the large man wearing the Bear like pelt on his head walked towards the Duo and looked at Emerald with a serious look in his eyes while the furry creature and the adventurer guy did the same, though the furry creature and the adventurer seemed more friendly then the large man.

That's when the large man spoke.

"Who in the world are you?"

A moment later with a surprising burst of speed, Emerald moved so that he was behind Annie and was holding her shoulders before saying this when he was knelt behind her.

"W-Wow, pretty intimidating A-Annie, is he even friendly?" Emerald said while he used his illusionary skill that was stuck on his to make him look like he was actually shuddering in fear… he did want to cause some surprise when the fight starts.

The large man blinked for a moment before he just starts to laugh a bit before speaking.

"W-Wow… pretending to be afraid but somehow showing some impressive skills. You're not from around these lands aren't you?"

Emerald blinked a few times when he realized he used a bit to much speed before sighing and said this while he stood up and rubbed the back of his head.

"You can say that, I'm possibly the first of Dimensional summons to this world of Runeterra, names Emerald Ranmyaku, Guardian Deity or an Elemental in my Dimension, unofficial Elemental of Darkness and official Elemental of Chaos that guards a powerful artifact in my world, long story short, if someone got their hands on it, things would get bad, just because Darkness can be harmful doesn't mean it's all evil… I can sense four spirits or something like that coming from you so you should get why that any power can be used for great good or evil on the person who uses it right?, and FYI, I'm over 10,000 so even if my powers are crippled to keep things fair, I do have combat experience for most of those years… being immortal has that perk when your defending things you care about in various Dimensions." Emerald said with a grin on his face while his eyes emit mists of green and black energy while his Core glows with his otherworldly energy.

The large man, Annie, the furry creature, and the blond haired adventurer guy were shocked when they heard that before the large man spoke.

"I see though I have to ask… are you good or evil?" He asked while giving off a serious look.

"Hmmm… bit of a grey area so to speak, I'm neither, sometimes I save people who are bad and take out people who are good but only if they try and harm my allies, hard to say exactly because to some, I'm evil, but to others, I'm a hero, but I'm no hero, before you react and think badly of me, think of this, if an ally of yours was being attacked by a person you know who was good in the eyes of many, what would you do?... I learned from many that breaking the rules can make one scum… but… abandoning your friends and allies can make you worse than scum!, so to put your answer plain and simple… I'm no hero… never wanted to be one, I just protect what I care about and happen to save multiple Dimensions in various ways, if it makes me look bad to you, so be it, but I'm not changing what I've been doing for thousands of years that easily, I've saved many and gain unexpected allies out of some very bad people who were labeled as monsters or freaks of nature, granted a few need therapy sessions to keep in check like this berserker guy I know who could destroy many with one attack alone but he's more or less a friend I care about, that should show you how much I care for allies… so better believe that I'll protect anyone I can here even if it kills me, I can just revive back home if I die so think of me as a immortal meat shield, though not sure how things work here so you guys could have some way to revive here if you take to many hits but what do I know." Emerald said while he got a serious look in his eyes while he looked unflinching at the large man's eyes hidden in the pelt he wore on his head.

Annie was again shocked when she heard that while the large looks at Emerald for a moment before he said this.

"Okay."

"Huh?" Emerald said after he blinked a few times while looking at the man with a confused look on his face.

Annie and the rest were shocked before the large man spoke.

"I said okay."

"Uh… I maybe over 10,000, but I still have trouble with certain things…. Mind… explaining please?" Emerald asked while still looking confused like the others.

"Simple, I'm a shaman so I command some spirits. However when I look in your eyes, I see you suffered greatly but it's never stopped you to keep fighting. Plus I see you weren't lying when it comes to your friends and allies and would do anything to protect them. Perhaps later we could be allies of such or friends in a sense."

Emerald then laughed a bit before saying this.

"Only condition for that is if I know your name, that goes for the rest of you as well, in case you didn't hear, names Emerald Ranmyaku, and lets say my occupation is a Guardian." Emerald said before the adventurer guy with blond hair chuckles before he spoke up.

"Names Ezreal, I'm a adventure loving guy with some pretty interesting long range skills, my ultimate is to fire my attack clear across the place from one sight of the Rift to the other, no worries about friendly fire from me, I can teleport a short distance and use bolts of light arrows." Ezreal said before the furry Creature spoke up.

"I'm Teemo, I use various poisons with my darts or lay mushroom traps that can really cause some painful effects and even let you all sense where they are, pretty handy for you guys to have me!" Teemo said with a grin on his face.

"I see, so for the large guy, he controls spirits… from the look of things four if I'm seeing them right from this guys Aura, the adventurer guy Ezreal controls light arrows and space based abilities, and Teemo… the survivalist looking guy here uses Darts and poisons of various things, what are yours Annie?, I get fire from earlier, but use that bear that you have hidden for attacks?" Emerald said when his eyes glow when he examined Annie's teddy bear after bending down to look at it… and when he mentioned Aura, he looked above the Large man for some reason… could he see the spirits?

Annie blinks for a moment before speaking.

"Wait you can see spirits and what's in my bear too?"

"Well more like the Aura in living beings, helps me in battle, tell the truth from a lie and other things, Aura where I'm from is technically channeling the Human spirit that you have as power, the more you use it, the stronger the person becomes, and because of the fact that the pelt seems like it's holding some kind of medium for a Monkey aura, which I'm guessing is like a passive thing, I can also see a Tiger spirit, a turtle spirit, a bear spirit, and a Phoenix spirit with the big guy there, as for your bear, you seem to have enough power to tame and seal it for various uses while making it seem harmless, but when unsealed… pretty deadly, really makes me worry if your just some kid or not, then again I'm older than dirt so what do I know?" Emerald said while grinning at the Large man and Annie.

Annie was again shocked while the large man chuckled before speaking.

"Impressive. Name's Udyr by the way."

"Hehe, nice to meet you the Udyr, hope we can work well in the fight later, speaking of which, hope to meet our opponents and greet them before our fight, can't say that I'm not at least sporting." Emerald said to Udyr before he starts walking out of the room.

Annie looks at the others before she spoke up.

"Think we should tell him?"

"Er… I doubt he would stop until he sees who were up against at least, might as well let him see for himself while we get ready, besides I get a feeling things will get interesting with him around." Ezreal said with a rare serious moment to his normally upbeat attitude.

"Ezreal's right. I sensed that something will happen with Emerald around." Udyr said.

"Well if not, at least he tried and things could get funny right?" Teemo said with a grin on his face which made everyone sweatdrop while the scene went to Emerald while he was walking through the building, seems people were running here and there while a few wore intricate robes before he stopped one to ask for directions when power was sensed from one of them.

"Hey, sorry to stop you when you seem busy, but know where the opponents are?, I'm the new guy with Annie, Udyr, Ezreal, and Teemo, was just wanting to say hi to today's opponents and see who they are real quick, maybe could be friends after the match." Emerald said with a friendly smile on his face.

The robed person looks at Emerald before speaking.

"Ah you have finally arrived warrior."

"Hehe, yeah sorry if it took time, the Spirit where I'm from calls the shot if a summons goes through or not so I guess I got the green light to fight in the arena, sorry if I give you trouble." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

The robes person chuckles before he spoke up.

"No trouble at all. Glad I was able to summon you."

"Well glad to help, so where are the opponents?, hoping to say high for a friendly match, or is it one where wars are settled in low number fights with high level people?" Emerald said while he got a serious look on his face a moment later.

The robed person looked at Emerald before he spoke up.

"Well it's a war match. Reason why I summoned you."

"I see… well might as well say high and tell my opponents whose ass I'm kicking, though I wonder, what is the stakes of the match?, if this is a war one, I'm sure it's for land right?" Emerald said before he starts walking while gesturing for the summoner to follow him, if this place was like a mirror, then the opponents room should be on the opposite of where the room that he came out of.

The summoner follows Emerald before he spoke up.

"Well… you're in Demacians and you and your team are supposed to stop the people of Noxus from expanding their land which is the reason for this war match. Not only that but Noxus is also trying to get some old ruins that is in Demacian territory and that it holds a powerful artifact… mysterious tech as well but the people in Runeterra don't know it yet…. was how we even summoned you in the first place, seems otherworldly."

Emerald stopped for a moment before saying this with a serious look.

"I see… guess I have more then one reason to win this fight then if it's what I think it is." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

"Indeed so." The summoner said.

"Well then, let's get going and say hello then." Emerald said when he starts walking with a spring in his step towards the opponents side of the league.

The summoner blinks for a moment before he follows Emerald and hope he doesn't do anything stupid.

When the duo got to the door they seemed to hear some kind of commotion inside, like the enemy was arguing or something.

"We need to think on a strategy to beat these losers." Said a female voice.

"Indeed but it would be wrong to think of them as losers since I fought alongside them for a long time, and there is that mystery fighter to worry about, heard they're not from Runeterra like some of the other fighters here… but unlike them who have access to Runeterra easily, this one had to be summoned with powerful spells so I doubt they would be a weakling, I'm not happy to fight with Noxus, but I do follow my Summoner into a fight with honor." A male voice said with a calm tone.

"Well regardless, whoever this mystery person is, we need to make sure that we're on our guard for anything." Said a female voice.

Emerald grins at that before he raised his right foot and shocked his summoner when he kicked the door open and said this with a grin.

"Yo everyone, nice to meet you!" Emerald said with a grin on his face at everyone's reactions while he looked at each person to see what they looked like.

One of the people looked like a female with dragon themed armor, a horned helmet, a dragon like shield but he could be wrong with some kind of crossbow looking item on her other arm, she had purple to grey skin and black hair, the power he felt from her was impressive but he felt stronger.

Another was an odd looking samurai guy with some armor here and there on his body with a helmet that had many scopes on it… for some reason that made him sweatdrop when they all focused on him and made him wonder if the guy had sight issues, but considering his track record with katana wielders, even if this one had a couple rings on the blade, he wouldn't hold back…

Another is a man who happens to look like a lion with an eyepatch over his left eye but you can see a scar running through it.

He's also seen wearing a hunter like outfit that helps him blend in the dark. On the tip of his tail you see a arrow like talon attached to it. Also wears pants that are tattered on his knees while wearing a tattered scarf around his neck.

Lastly he's wear shoulderguards with special blades attached to it follow by blade like claws on his left hand while his right hand has ring like object attached to it although with how the right hand looks it must've been a limb.

Another person happens to be a woman who looks elegant while she wields a blade that may look like a big sicile but the curve would look like a crescent moon.

She wears a light violet shirt with purple pants, purple arm sleeves and should guards with gold trimmings on some parts of her outfit.

She even has a gold tiara on her head while her hair is tied to the back but looks like she has a bow on top.

All in all it made her look like a goddess.

Emerald then looked to the last person in the room before blinking a few times… when he saw a woman who looked like she were dressed as some kind of teacher or something…. Was it cosplay or was she some kind of manager or something?... hard to say since he is a visitor here to this Dimension so things could be different.

She appears to have flawless skin while wearing glasses.

Her hair was tied in a bun of sorts in back but in the front part of it was dyed red.

She also has a red scarf around her neck while wearing high heeled shoes and clear stockings.

Her outfit was a dress suit like what normal headmistresses wear but this one had a amethyst color thing going on.

Though the strangest thing is, her weapon seems to a big… ruler?

Emerald could feel power emitting from her so she seemed to be more than what she seemed… though it didn't stop him from saying this.

"Err… I can tell the others are the fighters here, but are you some kind of manager for them?, didn't think that was possible." Emerald said while he looked at the teacher looking woman with a confused look on his face, he didn't see one there so he could have missed them.

The woman frowns before she looks at Emerald before speaking.

"Don't take me lightly. I happened to be a fierce duelist where I'm from."

"Er… yeah I can sense that… but… you seem to have some kind of fetish for teachers or something if your wearing that into battle, granted I'm a fighting instructor where I'm from but I don't wear that get up to teach people." Emerald said while raising an eyebrow at the teacher looking woman.

The woman raises her eyebrow before she spoke up.

"I'm no teacher."

"Then why wear that?... you know what, never mind, if you get off with wearing that and disciplining your opponents, then by all means keep on wearing that, if you'll excuse me, I'll introduce myself to the others, I'm the new guy, Emerald Ranmyaku, summoned straight from another Dimension and one of the top fighters where I'm from." Emerald said while pointing a thumb at himself while he had a confident grin on his face while he made sure everyone saw his glowing icon.

Everyone else blinked a moment when they saw the glowing icon while the teacher looking woman frowns before she had this thought.

_'I'll show him who's a top fighter. Telling me that I get off disciplining people.'_

A moment later, Emerald then looked around before saying this.

"So who is the top fighter in the room?, I got my own reasons for kicking your asses and I want to let you all know I'm not letting Noxus get the ruins in the land they are trying to get, so no hard feelings if I kick your butts clear across the Rift." Emerald said with a grin on his face like he knew he would win in the end for some reason.

No one else said anything until the teacher looking woman clears her throat.

Emerald blinked a few times before he looked at the woman in the teacher outfit before he said this with a half lidded look on his face.

"You can not be serious…" Emerald said while he looked at the duelist.

The teacher look woman's eyebrow twitches a bit before she spoke up.

"You have a problem with that?"

"Well unlike the others here, you seem… well…. Not all in the attic to be wearing something like that in a fight, granted I'm not fully sane myself from being over 10,000 and have been through some real shit, but unless that outfit doesn't impede you in anyway, then I would really suggest some kind of reality check miss dominant, seems that Ruler's good for a weapon… well… if your smacking people on the hands or ass if that's your thing, I'm getting a dominating feeling from you after all, so unless you have a good reason to fight here in that, I can't just take you seriously." Emerald said to both taunt and mess with the woman, battle 101, gauge the opponent by angering them to see what they would do..

The woman glares at Emerald before she spoke up.

"You listen to me, I'm not only the fiercest duelist but I'm also Master of the House of Laurent. I became what I am by defying fate. I was told I was to be just a woman but I went behind my family's back by learning how to fight. Then came the arrange marriage which I did not want part of. Sadly that put my family and our house in shame which resulted in me dueling the opposing house. However my father was caught cheating for me, which I did not know. So in order for me to save the family name and house, I had to… duel my father thanks to an ancient and all but forgotten code of honor. I cried when I had to end father but he allowed it nonetheless. Thanks to him the family name was safe and I was made Master of the House of Laurent."

Emerald did look thoughtful while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well that's nice and all in some cases and bad in other but what does that have to do with today's fight?, it doesn't matter what rank you are, it doesn't matter what gender you are, hell you're not the only one with a shitty past, I've been alive for over 10,000 years and that's not a joke, I lost my master thanks to a traitor and his men, lost the person I call a father figure, my mind was even broken a few times thanks to him and I was barely able to piece myself back together those times… but I won't bore you with my backstory, all I'm saying is what does that have to do with today's fight?, I'm a complete stranger here, I don't know your house, I don't know these lands, and I sure as hell don't know you, so long story short, I'm here to kick ass, simple as that and make sure those ruins don't end up in Noxus's hands, granted you may not want to fight for them but I'm sure your summoners do so you don't have a choice sometimes, so all I'll say is this… better bring your A game, because I'll bring mine." Emerald said while his eyes glow with power to show he was serious.

The teacher looking woman blinked for a moment before she gave a serious look to Emerald before she spoke up.

"Very well… I am Fiora and I will show you who's the best duelist."

"Alright just in case you missed it, name's Emerald Ranmyaku, Elemental of Chaos where I'm from, guardian deity so to speak, I plan on winning so thanks for the title, just to show I'm a fair guy, how about a bet, loser does one thing the winner says no matter how ridiculous?, should be interesting and force us to do our best when were betting something that matters to us." Emerald said with a confident grin on his face while he taunts Fiora more.

Fiora frowns before she spoke up.

"Deal. Prepare to have your ass handed to you."

"Well considering I plan on winning, doubtful, I'll be going solo in this 5V5 fight so hope to see you one on one." Emerald said with a grin on his face before he starts walking out of the room before saying this when he gripped the door handle.

"Oh and FYI, thanks for the deal, I might as well make it fun when I win by showing you a good time later in my own way… got multiple lovers where I'm from after all and they are cool with me going after others so I'm no virgin… bye-bye." Emerald said before he closed the door before Fiora could react and comically ran off with his summoner being dragged behind him while he laughed as he ran away… which was heard by everyone in the room.

Fiora made a grrr sound before she spoke up.

"Who does that fool think he is?"

The one wearing the Visor chuckles before he said this.

"Well considering you two are going to fight one another, should be simple to find out, though from a rough guess… hmmm… an interesting guy if he's as random in battle as he was with talking with you, normally you talk down to many here, friend and foe and really harm those who insult you in and out of battle, but you could barely get a word in edgewise with him when he makes counters for each statement you said… so… good luck, I'll be sharpening my sword and meditating after to focus on the up and coming fight if you need me." the man with the visor said before he walked away while he made sure to not bump into anyone.

Fiora grumbly sighed before she said this.

"I'll show that Emerald person a thing or two. And I not did ask for his sex life or… status."

The Lion like man, or to most on Runeterra, a Vastaya or a Chimera like human in the room made a huff like sound before he said this while he walked away.

"Well better not lose then Human, from what he implied, seems like if you lose, you'll have to mate with him, though considering his scent, he seems more like a monster in human skin so better brace yourself for surprises, he is drenched in the scent of blood, maybe that goofy attitude is just what you humans call a mask to hide what they are on the inside, and for him, could be a warrior like you never met before, I'll respect your wishes for a one on one hunt so don't expect any aid from me." The Lion like man said before he walks away to sharpen his claws and his other hunting weapons.

Fiora sighs before she muttered this.

"Fuck." She muttered before looking at the other two women in the group before speaking.

"Do any of you want to practice before the match?"

The one in the dragon armor and the woman with the crescent moon weapon nod to her before they got up and followed Fiora to a practice area before time passed.

Emerald told his team what happened and while it got funny reactions from Teemo and Ezreal, Udyr and Annie looked concerned before Emerald asked this.

"Hey, something wrong you two?, I'm no pushover in a battle so don't worry." Emerald said to help cheer the duo up.

Annie looks at Udyr before she looks at Emerald before speaking.

"Alright though just be careful around Fiora since I've heard about her skills."

"Hehe, oh trust me, when I make a bet, I go all out, though it would be nice to know, but what are her skills exactly?, I mean I get they are based on a rapier but its better to be safe then sorry right?" Emerald said while he looked to his hands which erupt with green and black energy that seemed like flames of sorts before it focused into a skin tight like shell that looked like he was wearing the night sky on his arms while green twinkling lights were seen, seems Emerald was testing his powers real quick to get a good warm up before the match.

Annie and Udyr blinked for a moment before Udyr spoke.

"Well she's very gifted with a sword though I'm sure you've me people that are skillful with a blade."

"Like you wouldn't believe, sometimes I take lessons from this old swordsman who uses his blade in such a way that besides my Core on my chest, the rest of me is turn into bloody mist, that's how fine his swordsmanship is…. And don't even get me started with my master…." Emerald said before he got a pale look on his face while he seemed to be having flashback.

"Yeah… you have to be that gifted to survive their training hells or even if you can revive time and time again, infinite lives won't matter if you can't keep up…. D-Dammit… m-my legs won't stop shaking from the memories." Emerald said before his body visibly shudders and unlike last time… genuine horror was seen on his face while he hit his shaking legs a few times.

Annie and Udyr sweatdrop before they and the other two allies wondered what training did Emerald's masters gave him to have him react like that before Udyr spoke.

"Okay… I'm not even gonna ask. But anyway… Fiora likes a challenge and takes it all the way to get it. She sometimes use basic attacks but mixed it up each time."

"I see, well good thing I got my partner with me, Annie isn't the only one to have a hidden ally, and if this league knows about it, then they can't complain if I summon mine." Emerald said with a grin on his face when he could enjoy this match.

Annie blinks for a moment before she spoke up.

"What Partner do you have?"

Emerald grins before he said this.

"That is when the match starts, there is an order to things Annie, but I can guarantee that things will be interesting when we get to the Rift." Emerald cryptically said before time skipped to when Emerald's team was getting teleported into the field and Emerald looked around to see what was there, seems the group was on some kind of platform that down three paths, each one showing turrets and what not while some jungle like scenery was seen in between the three paths, there was even a guy on the field who looked like he was selling things, guess it was to make the fight interesting.

However, unlike normal, a summoner appeared on the field with Emerald's summoner before the one with Emerald's summoner said this.

"My apologies, but the league has certain regulations that everyone must follow and I figure I should explain real quick while your summoner and the ones on the other team explain that your being filled in on everything right now to prevent illegal moves, first off you can only use 4 moves and one passive skill, for example, Udyr there has his four main attack stances that channel the animal spirits with him and one passive that allows him to speed up his attacks and his movement as he changes stances, our magics show that you have more than 100 different moves, please pick the moves or they will be made for you." The Summoner said while Emerald rubbed the back of his head while he wondered what his allies would think about hearing that Emerald knew over 100 different abilities and what not.

Annie and everyone else were a bit shocked when they heard that before Annie said this.

"100 different moves?!"

"Well I have traveled many Dimensions, this Dimension isn't the strangest, so 5 abilities, 4 attacks and one passive huh… how about these." Emerald said before he whispered into the Summoner's ear before the summoner pulled away and said this.

"Very well, you can display your abilities for your allies that you picked out, be sure of the moves because it will be awhile before you can switch them." The summoner said before Emerald grins and said this.

"Alright… Move 1… **Chaos Fist!**" Emerald said before he jumped back a bit and charged an imaginary target and punched the target with energy charged fist, obviously the attack didn't really do much but it did have enough force to pick up a gust of wind that nearly knocked down Teemo and Annie, if it was an actual target, from a rough guess, they would have a hard time countering that if it connects.

"What the hell was that?!" Annie said as she was confused for a moment.

"Hehe, Chaos Fist is a move that channels the energy you all saw into my fist, it can turn a simple punch into one that can practically destroy anything depending on how much energy I charge into it, and that was the lowest charge, want to see the highest?" Emerald said while his eyes sparkle like an excited kid right now.

Everyone blinked before Udyr spoke.

"What's the highest?"

"Hmmm… I would say… could destroy a mountain if I'm not careful, Chaos energy by nature is unstable but can be focused interesting ways as a result, positive and negative are the main traits, still I ran into guys who could destroy planets entirely with just a thought or with enough energy so that move is for me to hold back on the enemy so I don't kill them by accident." Emerald said before chuckling like that attack was nothing much for him… just what the hell kind of Dimension does he live in for planet destroyers to be a normality… and was he one of them?

Everyone else's jaws dropped after hearing that before before Annie spoke.

"Okay are there others like you in your dimension?"

"Hmm?, well there are the Elemental's, the main guardians, they have more power then I do with their respective element and could end me at full power if I'm not careful, the Guardians, a group I work with that goes around and protect Dimensions, and there are others, there is this guy called Beerus, a God of destruction who could wipe a planet out with a simple sneeze if he wanted to and I have to break my limit multiple times to keep up but barely but he wasn't even using his full power, and his teacher is even stronger and he's just an attendant to make sure he's doing his job in the cycle of destruction and rebirth so new planets get born and what not, then there is this Zeno guy who can erase a universe at a whim if he wants so even Beerus has to be respectful to him, and that's not even my home Dimension with Beerus, his attendant, and Zeno." Emerald said before chuckling at the looks on everyone's faces.

Everyone's jaw dropped again when they heard the different beings and what not before Udyr spoke up.

"It's not?"

"Nope, two separate Dimensions, glad I got infinite lives or I wouldn't be standing here, some call me overpowered but I met guys and gals who could kick my ass so I guess being overpowered is a matter of perspective, got completely destroyed who knows how many times so Death doesn't mean much to me, if it wasn't for the Master Emerald anchoring my soul to it, it would have been destroyed when I learned how to fully revive the dead with no issues, bit costly, but shows how much I care for my allies." Emerald said while looking at the group with a look that showed he wasn't kidding… full revival in exchange for complete soul destruction if he died without the Master Emerald helping him?

Everyone was speechless after hearing that before Annie spoke.

"How many allies have you revived?"

Emerald however got silent at that before he said this.

"Way too many to count, no one is weak by any means, but my group is fighting another that loves to do nothing more than risking the stability of multiple Dimensions and that group has plenty of powerful enemies who could kill me easily if I'm not careful... But revival doesn't matter if a person's soul gets destroyed… like the person who I consider a pervy grandpa and my first master… Xan Grandblade… but that's a story for another day, for now, I got a second skill to show." Emerald said before he turned away from the group and punched a fist into his open freehand to get pumped.

Everyone braced themselves to see what Emerald's next move will do.

However he vanished with a flash of light and a moment later Annie felt her head getting pet again before Emerald said this.

"Similar to what Ezreal does with his teleporting, I use a similar skill called **Chaos Control,** has many uses but it's main two ones are either teleporting or slowing time to a standstill, I mean look at Annie's face." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Annie was surprisingly blushing at having her head petted making others chuckle when it looked like a big brother messing with a little sister a bit before Ezreal spoke.

"How did you know I can teleport?"

"Didn't you mention it before in the waiting area?, talked about your moves from light arrows to a move to zip from one part to the other a short distance and what not to a move that can go from one side of the field to the other." Emerald said while Teemo got in front of Annie before his eyes widen before he covered his mouth to hide back his laughter.

Ezreal blinked before he spoke up.

"Right, guess I forgot when you demonstrated your moves."

Udyr nods a bit when he agreed to forgetting a bit as well before he went to look at what Emerald did before he blinked a few times and turned away but his body seemed to shudder a small bit to show he was holding back his laughter as well… what did Emerald do to Annie's face!?

Annie was now getting annoyed before she spoke up.

"What's with all the laughing?!"

Teemo then pulled out a small mirror he had for certain moves and showed it to Annie… before she saw 6 cat whiskers were drawn on her face while the tip of her nose was drawn on to look like a cats nose, all in all, wasn't bad but explained the laughter.

Ezreal starts to snicker while Annie's eyes widen before she looks at Emerald before speaking.

"Are you kidding me?! Do you do this to your allies back home?"

"Well only to those who are either A, annoying like this guy back home like Demonga, a thunder wielding spear user who I like to prank every now and then with certain other targets, or B to those who it looks nice on, come on, admit it, you like the facepaint right?" Emerald said while he pets Annie's head again with a grin still on his face.

Annie puff her cheeks a bit before she spoke up.

"Yeah… it is nice."

Emerald grins at that before he said this.

"Alright, move three, Chaos Blast, like the move implies, it's a move which causes my body to emit a massive burst if Chaos energy around me in an all around type of move, so if someone tries to surround me with many enemies or something, I can hit many if they get close, I'd demonstrate, but I'm sure you all would be blown away by the force alone, I can use my energy around allies so no worries about friendly fire, but can never be too careful right?" Emerald said with a grin on his face while he looked at everyone.

Everyone was surprised when they heard that before Ezreal spoke.

"Are you the only one that can do that attack?"

"Nah, with enough training, and the right aptitude to use Chaos energy, anyone can do it, even elemental attacks that branch out from it as well, but I happen to have more energy them most so unlike most who have to rest and recover after a few high level hits, I can fire them off rapid fire." Emerald said with a grin on his face… if that was him rapid firing, then what was his Ultimate move?

That's when Udyr spoke.

"I suppose there's an Ultimate move to that as well?"

"Well more like I need my partner for that… now then…" Emerald said before he held his hand out in front of him and the air seemed to change with him getting a bit serious.

**"Come forth… Onimusha!"** Emerald said before a intricate crest appeared in front in midair before something shot from it, and when Emerald catched it, it turned out to be a massive demonic looking greatsword that Emerald held easily with one arm.

"WHOA!/WOW!" Said everyone.

"Hehe, if you think that's impressive, then check this out." Emerald said before his weapon shifts into many different forms, from a simple great sword to a scythe before it turns back to normal.

Everyone was shocked after seeing that before Ezreal spoke up.

"Where did you get a weapon like that?"

"And you name your weapon Onimusha?" Annie asked in confusion.

"Well to be exact, Onimusha was named by the blacksmith who made him, he is a living being technically and he picked me after taking a test called the Trial of Blades, tough challenge that took me four years to complete." Emerald said while a voice echoes from the blade.

**"That's where he also got ability to revive the dead fully from thanks to a contract with the primal Death, a being that surpasses all known Death God's."** The voice echoed out while Emerald looked to his weapon with a grin.

"Nice for the input Onimusha." Emerald said to his sword.

Everyone's eyes widen before Ezreal spoke up.

"Did your weapon just talk?"

"Yup, never have your weapon speak back at you?" Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Everyone else shook their heads since this was a first.

Emerald sweatdrops before he said this.

"Well… I would show my strongest move with Onimusha here, but I would rather keep it a secret for Fiora later, as for my passive… I'll just go with my Ultimate adaptation ability, it allows me to grow without limit or quickly level up, some call it OP in most Dimensions, can't blame them." Emerald said before chuckling which caused Onimusha to sigh when that ability got them into so much trouble sometimes.

Everyone else blinked for a moment before since they were a bit confused about that passive move.

The Summoner who speaked with Emerald appeared before he said this.

"So, have you picked your 5 abilities?, your 4 attacks and one passive?" The Summoner said before Emerald said this.

"Oh yeah, so what do I do now?" Emerald said before the summoner said this.

"Use those 4 moves, your passive has been set my the magic of the rift, your limits will be removed when you leave, everyone else knows here knows this, and just to let you know, your powers will be restored when you leave the arena, please enjoy the battles in Summoner's rift gear up with the shop here and work with the minions to take down turrets and destroy the enemy Nexus, the large crystal on the other end of the rift here and you're win the match." The Summoner said before he vanished before a voice Rang out over Summoners Rift.

**"WELCOME TO SUMMONERS RIFT."** The Voice said in a way that wasn't to loud but was loud enough to let everyone know the battle started.

"Hehe, guess that's my signal to charge down the middle, knowing how stubborn Fiora is, she will do the same for a one on one duel, everyone, good luck and don't die out there, I'm guessing dying here isn't permanent but all the same, try and stay safe." Emerald said before he just bought some recommended stuff like boots for speed and a dagger like item for quicker attacks which Onimusha absorbed to keep Emerald in the game before he runs down the middle lane with Minions appearing shortly after.

That's when Annie shouts out.

"BE CAREFUL EMERALD!"

"SAME TO YOU AS WELL ANNIE, UDYR, EZREAL, TEEMO, BETTER KICK THE ENEMIES ASSES SO WE CAN CELEBRATE LATER!" Emerald called back before he went past the first turret and was lost from sight before Udyr said this.

"Alright, Annie, you go to, Ezreal you ho bottom, Teemo, support both of them if they need it, I'll do the same while killing Jungle Monsters." Udyr said to the group before they split up while the scene went to Emerald before he heard this.

**"MINIONS HAVE SPAWNED!"** The voice called before tiny creatures or robots in robes appeared and start running next to him while one of them waved at Emerald which showed they were controlled by Summoner's which made Emerald sweatdrop before saying this when he ran by the final allied turret and was in enemy territory before he stopped to see different colored minions attacking the ones on his side while Emerald's minions did the same.

"Wow, this League place seems to have it all." Emerald said before he sliced an enemy minion that approached him in half.

One minion yells before he tries to attack Emerald with his blade.

Emerald side stepped the minion and kicked it in the rear towards his own minions which proceeded to attack it in comical ways in the form of a dust cloud which made Emerald sweatdrop before Emerald said this after he looked away from his minions.

"Hey Fiora, come on out, my abilities maybe limited but I can still feel a strong person watching me from nearby, if you want to to have our duel here and now, I'm more than happy to oblige." Emerald said while backhanded a enemy minion in the face like Rafiki from the Lion King before it fell to the ground and an ally minion dragged it away for other ally minions to finish it off.

It only took a few moments before you see Fiora appear from behind a few trees.

Emerald in turn grin a bit before he said this when he placed his weapon on his shoulder.

"So, remember the… one moment…" Emerald said before he looked to an enemy minion that was hitting him with pretty weak attacks and said this while he emits some serious killing intent.

"**Oi… mind giving me and Fiora some one on one time while you focus on the other minions… seems your pals are outnumbered."** Emerald said with some killing intent while pointing a thumb at the enemy minions who were getting overwhelmed slowly.

The minion pales greatly after feeling that before he quickly went to help his friends.

Emerald then cleared his throat before saying this.

"Like I was trying to say, remember the deal and our one on one fight?" Emerald said with a grin on his face while he looked at Fiora.

Fiora frowns and readies her weapon (which is the big ruler) before speaking.

"I have not forgotten. Though I do wish you luck to show of sportsmanship but… I will not fall. Once I beat you I will teach you a lesson since you enjoy the whole teacher joke thing."

Emerald grins at that while getting into a lightly guarded stance before saying this.

"Maybe, maybe, no future is set in stone so you could have a 0.00000001% chance of beating me, maybe you could make your lesson a bit scandalous with a forbidden student/teacher relationship?" Emerald said with a teasing/ taunting tone.

Somehow Fiora blushed when she heard that before she regained her composure and said this.

"What is it with you and jokes?"

"Lady, if I never learned how to joke, good or bad, I would have gone insane long ago… well, more insane then I normally am but eh… details for later I'm afraid." Emerald said while shrugging a bit before he looked back at Fiora to see what she would do.

"Well save your jokes for some comedy club for now… we fight!" Fiora said before she starts running towards Emerald with her weapon ready.

Emerald then grins more before he seemed to vanish in a flash of light and Fiora was forced to stumble forward while she felt an odd breeze on her chest while Emerald was behind her while he examined his hand.

"Ah, nice and firm, normally I'm not the pervy type, but considering what I'll do later, might as well get a slight preview so to speak, nice pair as well, no wonder a guy wanted to court a beauty like you." Emerald said while grinning at Fiora while both sides of Minions, or the summoners controlling them stopped fighting to blush brightly at what they saw.

Fiora was a bit confused before she looks down and blushed brightly when she saw that her breasts were shown before she quickly fixes them.

Then she looks at Emerald with a glare of sorts before speaking.

"You perv! You're gonna get it now and no amount of attempted flattery will get you anywhere." She said.

"Really?, well I wouldn't be prince charming sure, but I would at least treat you with respect, but thats for much much later, for now…" Emerald said before he shot forward with surprising speed and with a fist drawn back with his sword on his back, was he switching from using a weapon to unarmed combat with a duelist!?

Fiora was a bit surprise before she spoke up.

"If you're trying to make this easy then that's pathetic. I ain't gonna be no one's plaything." She said before she readies her ruler and charges in to strike.

However to her surprise, when she sent the attack forward, Emerald actually catched the attack with his left bare hand which bled a bit from the hit and with a grin, charged a Chaos Fist with his right when he pulled Fiora in and got ready to attack.

"Maybe, but you know the deal… and I plan to cash it in!" Emerald said right before he slugged her with his attack on her jaw of all things, which surprisingly didn't cause much damage but it did stun her greatly when she was force back and fell on her ass.

Fiora was shocked when she felt that attack before she tries to get up and grab her ruler.

However she stumbles again before Emerald said this.

"Now I'm not sure about how this Dimension works, but I'm sure that if you hit someone in the jaw just right, they will be stunned for a good long time since their brain gets shaken up in their head a bit… I doubt you can fight like that when you can't go back to your base to recover… why not do the math… I won this duel, granted not the match in the Rift yet but I believe our bet was that the loser would have to do what the winner says in a one on one one round match correct?, or I could have miss heard that... then again if you can get up, we can continue if you can, but I can just stun you for awhile again." Emerald said while he grins more at Fiora.

Fiora needed to get up but realized that Emerald would do the same thing again.

Surprisingly for the first time she lost a challenge.

Fiora grumbly sigh before speaking.

"Alright you fucking bastard… you win."

"Great, might as well cash in that reward now, I'm sure we can leave these guys to their fun and have some fun in the this Jungle looking place here." Emerald said with a wide grin that showed he was serious about doing it here and now.

Fiora was shocked after hearing that but has no choice before she spoke up.

"Fine. But get one thing straight… you may have your fun, but I will not be tied down to you or any man. That whole Prince Charming thing is a hokes."

"Eh who said anything about romance, I'm just trying to have some fun with a beautiful woman, and if you don't like men, maybe I should invite a few ladies later to make it up to you if you swing more in that direction, one of them is a succubus or sex demon so she knows how to handle both genders." Emerald said before getting a teasing tone near the end.

Fiora surprisingly blushed after being called beautiful and also hearing the part about liking women before she spoke up.

"Are you crazy?! I have no problem of same sex marriage but I don't like women. I just don't care for romance since it's a waste of time for me."

Emerald gave her a half lidded look before saying this when he picked up Fiora bridal style.

"Welp, time to show that I'm no jackass and really show you what I can do even when limited in this place… also for those Minions watching or the guys controlling them…. Mind waiting here peacefully for us to return?... try anything and I'll kick all your asses from one end of runeterra to the other." Emerald said the first part to Fiora before he said that last bit to the minions on both sides with a scary grin on his face.

The minions cowered a bit before they nod their heads at Emerald since the were too afraid of him.

"Great, sorry about that but I was serious, now if you'll excuse us, I got a teacher to outclass." Emerald said before he starts walking away while he carried Fiora.

An anime tick mark was shown on Fiora's head before she spoke up.

"I'm not a teacher you perv!" She said before she bops him on the head with her ruler.

Emerald got a bump on his head from the hit before saying this when he gave Fiora a half lidded look.

"Was going to play nice but you just had to do that so not holding back in a bit…. Try that again and I'll take you here and now with everyone watching, not the first time I did it, not the last with various ladies." Emerald said with a tone that showed he wasn't kidding with Fiora.

Fiora didn't like the sound of that before she lowers her ruler before muttering this.

"Stupid pervert."

Emerald in turn got his own tick mark before saying this with a scary grin.

"Well if it's a perv your calling me, might as well hustle for the main event." Emerald said before he starts running into the wood while chuckling with an evil tone.

Fiora mentally facepalms before thinking.

_'Me and my big mouth.'_

A few minutes later, Emerald found an area out of the way though there was some kind of wolf like monsters nearby before he set Fiora on her feet and said this with a grin on his face.

"Now then… why not strip down so I can see how beautiful your body is, or I can do the fun way and use Chaos Control to strip you down before you can know it." Emerald said while he grins at Fiora.

Fiora glares at Emerald before she starts removing her clothes.

It wasn't long before she was completely nude.

Emerald grins before he took a moment to look at her figure with a pleased look on his face, seems he liked what he saw.

Fiora's body was something of a model.

She seems to be well fit with an hourglass figure.

Her legs were slender while her breasts were D size.

Fiora still glares at Emerald while blushing a bit from the stare before she said this.

"Why not take a picture so it'll last longer?" She sarcastically asked.

However she didn't expect Emerald to take some kind of odd object from one of his pockets before she heard some kind of odd sound before Emerald said this.

"Thanks, gonna show Lillum and the other's later, now then… mind placing your hands on the tree and face your sweet ass this way?" Emerald said with a grin on his face before he pockets the item he pulled out.

Fiora was a bit shocked before she spoke up.

"Hey! I didn't mean it like that. Remove those pictures!"

"Now now, who won the bet here?, I'm pretty sure I can do anything in this one request to get you hot and bothered… and from the look of your pussy… your body doesn't seem to mind the thought of others seeing you like this." Emerald said with a wider grin on his face.

Fiora was confused before she looks down and was shocked when she saw that the folds on her pussy was getting a little wet before she spoke up.

"N-No that's a lie."

"Hooo… a lie?... then tell me…" Emerald said before he approached Fiora and touched her pussy and pulled away after a moment of rubbing to show the duelist his soaked fingers.

"How do you explain this then?" Emerald said with a teasing tone.

Fiora was a bit off guard when she saw Emerald do that.

However she doesn't want to say anything to give him the satisfaction before she spoke up.

"L-Let's just get this over with. The sooner this is over the better I don't have to see you again forever."

However Emerald gripped her chin gently and forced her to look up at his face before he said this.

"Oh but my dear duelist… I have not even started… remember the succubus?...well lets just say I learned a lot from her to impress other ladies… now then." Emerald said before he kissed her on the lips and pulled her in with his free hand which caused Fiora to press up against Emerald's body and she could feel him getting hard… and could feel how big he was right now… and it seemed he wasn't even ¼ of the way there yet.

Fiora's eyes widen in surprise by that action before blushing big.

That's when she tries to move her head away.

Emerald humored her but used that motion to start licking and kissing the right side of her neck to really tease her.

Fiora was again shocked by that action before she felt her body jolt a bit before trying to not make a sound.

Emerald then moved his head down while kissing her body a couple times before he latched a mouth on one of Fiora's nipples and starts to lick and suck it while he used his free hand to massage her free breast while he slowly had Fiora stumble back before her back hit a nearby tree gently so she couldn't pull away now.

Fiora could not believe this was happening to her.

Even though she doesn't want to say it but somehow, it was starting to feel good. However she still refused to make a sound.

Emerald chuckles at that before he switched nipples to tease her more before he winked at her before he starts to kiss his way down her body while his hands gripped her ass cheeks and starts fondling them, he even used his middle fingers to tease her asshole a bit when he had them rub the hold without going inside of her.

Fiora jolts a bit while her eyes widen by that sudden action.

Emerald then fully knelt in front of Fiora before he said this while his face was near Fiora's pussy.

"Hehe… last chance to make this fun for me… otherwise I'll use my secret technique to make you moan for me in bliss." Emerald teased Fiora before licking his lips to show Fiora what he was about to do.

Fiora did blushed but frown before speaking.

"Anything you do to me will just be fun to you."

"Can't argue with that, still... Better comply or I'll show you a shocking side that you never felt before when I dominate you." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Fiora did not like the sound of that when she heard that.

In truth she wanted to defy him but she didn't want to be humiliated even further.

So she grumbly sighed before speaking.

"Alright... I'll comply."

"Nice… shocking side time then!" Emerald said all of a sudden before he starts to lean down to her pussy… wasn't he not suppose to do that with the shocking side bit!?

Fiora was both shocked and confused before she spoke up.

"W-Wait! I said I agreed. You promised no shocking side."

"Well the interesting thing is… no matter what I would do… you'll still be shocked at what I'll do, not only that but I like pranks remember?" Emerald said before he shocked Fiora by licking her asshole instead of her pussy and slowly pushed his tongue inside while making it wiggle around.

That's when Fiora surprisingly made a yelp sound when she felt that before she spoke up.

"Y-You bastard."

Emerald however took that as a signal to have his tongue tease her ass more while he has it go a bit deeper into her ass, he even used his right hand's thumb to tease her bud to really heighten her pleasure.

Fiora jolts before she grinds her teeth a bit.

Unfortunately for her, she her folds get a bit wetter after a moment or so passed.

Emerald chuckles at that before pulling his head away before saying this while he used his index and ring finger to tease Fiora's asshole.

"My my, seems your getting even more soaked… maybe I should amp this up by doing this." Emerald said before he stuck his tongue out and starts licking Fiora's folds and surprised the duelist by having his fingers enter her ass before he starts to move his arm up and down gently.

"Gah!" Fiora yelps again before she tries to stop herself from moaning before she had this thought.

_'N-No. I will not give this bastard the satisfaction. Gotta fight back somehow.'_

However before she could try anything, Emerald had his tongue enter her pussy before he really starts to eat her out while his fingers in Fiora's ass really go to town to try and get her to make a pleasing noise to him.

Fiora's eyes widen before she grinds her teeth a bit harder as she tries to resist.

Unfortunately after a few moments of teasing. Fiora, to her horror, sadly couldn't hold it in anymore before she surprisingly let out a moan.

Emerald in turn grins a bit before he eats her out at a faster rate, he could already feel her pussy twitching so she must not do much besides training.

The female duelist felt something in her pussy that's about to come out before she tries to hold it in even though she shamefully let out a few more moans.

Emerald in turn keeps on eating out Fiora's pussy until…

Fiora's eyes widen as she couldn't hold on any further before she made a loud moan and felt something coming out of her pussy.

Emerald in turn starts to lap it up while making sure his fingers in Fiora's ass keep on moving to help her orgasm last longer.

Fiora's moans got a bit louder when she felt her orgasm getting stronger that lasted for 25 seconds before she taps off.

Emerald grins at that before he pulled away to show his juice covered lips before he said this after licking it off his face.

"So… think I'm a bastard now after doing that for you?" Emerald said in a teasing way.

Fiora, who had a deep blush on her face, looks at Emerald while panting a bit before she said this.

"Y-Yes."

Emerald shrugged before he said this when he got to his feet.

"Well either way, hope you can return the favor, hurts in my pants so…" Emerald said before he moved away, sat on a nearby rock and said this to Fiora while gesturing her to approach.

"I believe it would be nice to show you your gift by having you unwrap it and see it up close… so… how about it?, mind helping me out?" Emerald said while his pants showed a massive bulge to show how worked up he was.

Fiora, who blushed when she saw that bulge, did rolled her eyes a bit before she stood up a bit and said this.

"Fine. But you need better material." She said before she moves a bit closer to Emerald.

"Hehe, well you try coming up on new material on the spot sometimes." Emerald said while he saw Fiora kneeling in front of him.

"Well if you need new material then how about no talking?" She retorted.

Emerald shrugged before he said this.

"Maybe in a bit, for now, the zipper if you would be so kind beautiful." Emerald said while winking a bit at Fiora.

Fiora rolled her eyes again before she brought her hand to Emerald's zipper before she pulls it down.

A moment later, Fiora saw something large spring up before it hit her in the face which made Emerald chuckle at her reaction.

"What the fuck?" Fiora said when she didn't expect that before her face blushed a bit big at what she saw.

Turns out… she saw that Emerald had a full 12 inch dick that was 3 inches in width before he said this.

"Sorry, can be like a jack in the box and scare people, hope I'm not too small, some ladies like it larger then this, good thing I can shapeshift out of this area for larger more monsterous forms." Emerald said while he grins at Fiora.

Fiora blinked in surprise before she had this thought.

_'What?! How much bigger can he make it?'_ She thought before she spoke up.

"It's fine. I can do with this." She said while not caring.

"Ah, so this doesn't impress you?, thought you were a virgin with the way you moaned for me just now… could be wrong though." Emerald said with a teasing grin before he said this.

"But that's for later… for now… better get to work, I'm a stamina demon after all." Emerald said before he gripped his dick and slapped Fiora's cheeks lightly with the large dick to mess with Fiora a bit.

Fiora at first was caught off guard before she grabbed Emerald's dick and frowns a bit before she starts stroking it.

Emerald grins before he groans a bit before he said this.

"Oh yeah, definitely needs work but the handjob alone feels nice, you could have a talent for sex as well for dueling hehe." Emerald said while he watched Fiora do her own thing.

Fiora continues to stroke Emerald's dick before she spoke up.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, I'm only doing this because of the deal. Sex isn't that important."

"Try saying that later when this dick fills your pussy and ass, I would love to see you resist… but I bet your pussy is already throbbing and soaking at the thought of this monster plowing it into oblivion." Emerald said with a teasing tone to his voice.

Fiora turns her head away because apparently Emerald was right since the female duelist did have that thought which resulted in feeling her pussy get a bit wet again.

Emerald chuckles when she didn't argue just now before he said this.

"Still… a handjob can only do so much and we would be here for days and you would get nothing… why not see if you like the taste of a dick?... or are you scared of choking on it and possibly finding out you're a masochist?" Emerald said with a taunting/teasing tone again.

Fiora's eyes widen before she looks at Emerald with a glare before she said this.

"Don't fuck with me. I'm no masochist. That resides in weak male prostitutes." She said.

Meanwhile in Angel City…

Cedric was with Azure before he suddenly sneezed.

"Achoo."

Azure next to him got a bit confused at that when Cedric was healthy before the scene went back to Emerald and Fiora with Emerald saying this.

"Hooo…. And how would you know… ever get a weak male prostitute to dominate to see it first hand or hear it second hand from a friend of yours?... well doesn't matter… because from here on out.. I'll be dominating you!" Emerald said before he got up while gripping the top of Fiora's head to hold her still while Emerald used his free hand to aim his dick at Fiora's mouth before he shocked her further by thrusting part of his dick into her her unguarded mouth before he starts to slowly facefuck her by pushing and pulling her head with an iron grip.

Fiora was completely shocked at this turn of events before she greatly gagged on Emerald's length before she tries to move her away.

However Emerald's grip was to strong before Emerald said this with a teasing tone.

"What's wrong Fi?, all the ladies I get with love it when I get rough, I barely started so better get ready cause before I cum, I'm going to have you take all of my dick down this surprisingly slutty throat of yours… seems to me you're loving this if the puddle of juices under you is any indication." Emerald said with a grin on his face when he noticed that Fiora was getting more and more wet the rougher he got.

Fiora gags a bit more before she sent Emerald a heat induced glare even though she was blushing from this action.

"Hehe, hate me all you want, but I read your aura and you love getting off on pain, maybe that's a reason you started dueling to be a very bad girl?, wonder what everyone in the league would think if they saw the normally dominating Fiora a cock loving slut." Emerald said while giving Fiora a look that he didn't care what she thought of him right now, this was all business to him, and part of it seemed to be from that hit to his head from earlier.

Fiora however was shocked before paling if everyone found out.

She'll believe that her reputation will be ruined.

Even though she can't talk, the female duelist continues to glare at Emerald with a bit of hate before she did the unthinkable and gave him the finger.

Emerald gave her a half lidded look before he just shrugged and gripped the back of her head and thrust himself balls deep in her mouth and held her there long enough to realize what he just did to her.

Fiora's eyes widen before she really gags greatly as she felt all of Emerald's dick inside her mouth and throat.

"Oh not a bad mouth pussy you have… now then…" Emerald said before he starts to thrust his hips without mercy in and out of her mouth.

Fiora continues to gag before you see some tears actually starting to leak out of her eyes.

"Hooo… tears huh?, guess you're not all bitch huh?, for a bit when I first met you, you seemed to talk down to others and all from being a noble huh?... well guess what, I normally treat every lady I meet with love and care and give them what they want and with a few abilities when we first met before my abilities were restricted, I learned that deep down… you wanted someone to punish you and dominate you, an equal so to speak who wouldn't back down… tell me I'm wrong but your body is honest, I can see my boots getting soaked from here." Emerald said before he pulled Fiora's head away enough for him to angle Fiora's head down a bit and off his dick so that she could see how wet her body was and how much her body loved getting dominated like this.

Even though Fiora sees it, she still closed her eyes before trying to shake her head before speaking.

"N-No. That's not true."

"Oh really… has any guy you met gave you as much trouble as I have?, have they talked back and actually challenged you and won in a duel with you fair and square?, granted my style is odd but it's nothing compared to some of the other skills I have… where I'm from, you would be a mid level fighter where I'm from and you have room to grow… but you were so adamant about sticking to your own ideals of strong, you never even considered that someone like me, a Guardian deity in my world, to beat you easily… I have over 10,000 years of combat experience and if I'm honest… if I was at full power I could easily beat everyone with a simple flick of my wrist… that's how strong I am… but there are stronger beings then I… so tell me… what does that make you when you don't even bother to learn and be friendly?" Emerald said before he lets go of Fiora and said this.

"I'll just leave you here if you want and never return to the Rift after this match… but can anyone else here give you what you desire?" Emerald said before he starts walking away from Fiora after he put his dick away thanks to a spell to hide it for now so he could take care of it later.

Fiora was glad that it was over and that Emerald was about to leave however… it seems that deep down… part of body, mainly her pussy needed to feel Emerald's dick inside her.

The female duelist could not believe this was happening to her.

She wanted to fight this urge but it's whatever Emerald said about her was true.

She mentally sighed in defeat before she spoke up.

"Wait."

Emerald stopped for a moment before he said this with a grin on his face.

"Yes?" Emerald asked when he approached the naked Fiora.

Fiora sighs before speaking.

"I-I'll… let you continue but on some conditions."

"Hooo… interesting, I may consider depending on the conditions… after all… the rougher I get… the wetter you get, so if I find one condition too much, I'll make my own to make it even, deal?" Emerald said with a teasing tone to his voice.

Fiora rolled her eyes before she spoke up.

"Fine… 1) I'm not joining whatever harem you have."

"Well that can be debatable later since you never know what will happen… but I won't ask unless you want to join yourself… that acceptable beautiful?" Emerald said while winking at her.

Fiora did blushed a bit but had a stoic look before she spoke up.

"Alright… 2) If you're planning to… come back here, you must be by yourself. No inviting anyone you know especially the succubus you mentioned."

"Ah, well that can be debatable as well, I won't invite anyone but what if they get summoned along with me?, can't stop a summoner from summoning after all, so counter offer, if we do this again, I'll make sure that we can be in private, though don't underestimate Lillum, she may not look it but she can really get into straight women's pants like that by playing on your desires, can even use a toy to grow a dick so to speak, not really inviting, just warning that she will be persistent." Emerald said while explaining how Lillum would most likely act.

Fiora just grumbled at the possibility before she spoke up.

"Okay fine… 3) If by any means that I join your harem, then the only relationship we'll have is being sexfriends. Like I said before not interested in romance."

"I can get with that, though you can't say the future is certain, one side effect of getting with me is a fountain of youth type deal, you'll be in your prime after every session so I believe I can take eternity to work my way into your heart." Emerald said before grinning at Fiora.

Fiora looks at Emerald before she spoke up.

"We'll see about that. So deal?"

"On one condition of my own, and for our sessions so to speak… simply put, you follow every order I give while we have sex, any complaints will get a punishment… do well and you get pleasure you could only dream of, resist and you experience pain with the pleasure but I'm sure you would enjoy it either way with how your body reacts." Emerald said when he gave Fiora a lustful look.

Fiora did blushed from that look before she spoke up.

"Alright, deal."

"Alright then… first order then... " Emerald said before he fished his dick out of his pants and had it angled in front of Fiora's face before he said this while her saliva dripped from it.

"Suck my cock well, otherwise its back to the facefucking my dear." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Fiora gave Emerald a half lidded look before she opens her mouth and swallows as much of Emerald's dick as she can before she starts bobbing her head on her own this time.

"Oh yeah, that is very nice, use that tongue as well Fiora, pretend we're having a different kind of duel and you should get where I'm going with this." Emerald said while he looks down at Fiora with a challenging look in his eyes.

Fiora looks at Emerald with a stoic look before she had this thought.

_'Can't believe I'm doing this.'_ She thought before she actually starts using her tongue like a weapon and starts using it on Emerald's dick while bobbing her head.

Emerald groans before he pets Fiora's head while he let her work in silence, if she slowed down or anything, he would say something…. Not only that, he wanted to see how her body would react with her in the lead instead of him.

Surprisingly enough, Fiora did blush when she felt her head getting petted but had a bad feeling where this might lead to if she slows down.

So the female duelist quickens her pace a bit while still working with her tongue.

Emerald groans a bit more while he keeps on petting Fiora's head, seems she was doing well for him to do that to her.

Fiora again blushes from that display as she made sure her bobbing didn't slowed down.

"Nice Fiora, very nice… but why not switch this up a bit." Emerald cryptically said to the Duelist while he watched her back and forth on his dick.

Fiora looks at Emerald with a stoic expression as she continues to bob her head before she brought her hand up and gripped Emerald's ball sack before she fondles them.

Emerald moans a bit before he lets her continue for a minute then he said this while pulling her head away.

"Hehe, I didn't mean for you to do that, remember follow my orders to the letter or expect a punishment… now… you can still continue but lets change positions shall we." Emerald said to the duelist before time skipped a bit to show that Fiora was on her back while Emerald was on top of her while he ate her out while he used a few fingers to finger her ass again, he was even lightly thrusting his dick in her mouth while he slowly went deeper and deeper each time.

Fiora surprisingly moans from that action while she sucks and licks Emerald's dick and continues to fondle his balls.

Emerald moans from that before he took thinks a step further by thrusting his dick a bit deeper in Fiora's mouth after adjusting himself and adds a third finger to Fiora's ass.

Fiora gags for a bit before she tries to adjust a bit before she resumes sucking Emerald's dick.

Emerald saw how wet Fiora had gotten from him doing that though so he surprised her when he had his pinky enter her ass as well and teased her a bit when he rubs the tip of his thumb at her filled asshole to show what he was about to do to her.

Fiora's eyes widen a bit from that action before she muffly moans.

Emerald had no idea if she was trying to speak or not, but he didn't care when he pushed his thumb in and shocked her when he pushed the rest of his hand in before he starts to fist her ass while he ate her pussy out, he even thrusts deeper as well to get more than half of his dick down her throat.

Fiora's eyes widen again before she surprisingly climaxed from her pussy after feeling her ass getting fisted.

Emerald however didn't show mercy when he keeps on licking her pussy, he even had his sleeve rolled up and had his fist go deeper into her ass till she took over half of his forearm in her before he starts to thrust it in and out of her while he enjoyed this, she can say what she wants but she really was a masochist if she enjoyed this kind of situation, he even starts thrusting his dick deeper down her throat till she took over 3/4th's of the dick in her mouth.

Fiora's moans, though muffled, got a bit loud from those actions before she tries to think.

'Oh God… I can't believe I'm really enjoying this. I'm supposed to be a fierce duelist but now… I'm a pathetic masochist… just like everyone else.'

However she couldn't think more when Emerald surprised her with a show of strength and dexterity when he placed his right arm on the ground and pushed up with such force that he was on his feet in no time, but the catch was Emerald quickly gripped Fiora around the waist and had her follow him so that they were still in the 69 position but with Emerald standing down while he gripped her waist to keep Fiora from falling to the ground and was forced to deep throat Emerald's entire dick again when gravity worked against her now.

Fiora's eyes widen from this turn of events before she surprisingly starts to bob her head a bit on Emerald's dick.

Emerald grins at that before he starts to thrust his hip which hit Fiora's face which caused her to bounce back, and thanks to gravity, she was forced to deep throat him before Emerald starts to repeat this process, he even shocked Fiora when his arm in her ass lit up with energy before he starts to fist her deeply with a Chaos energy charged fist which showed even when willing Fiora was nothing more than a toy for Emerald who could dominate her now.

Fiora's moans got louder she continues to take Emerald's dick in her mouth as she feels her ass greatly getting fisted.

Emerald then had his tongue go in Fiora's pussy before he ate her out again, what he wasn't telling Fiora was that he was getting close and wanted to show her how much he could unload down her throat.

The female duelist can feel Emerald's dick twitching in her mouth before she surprisingly felt her climax approaching as well.

A minute later, Emerald groans loudly before he fires his load down Fiora's throat and into her stomach after he thrusts one last time to fully hilt her mouth.

Fiora's eyes widen greatly from the amount of cum she felt that was filling her stomach before she surprisingly climaxed hard on Emerald's face.

The two then rides out their orgasm's before they tapped off about 20 seconds later before Emerald pulled his dick free to let Fiora breathe properly while he himself took a moment to catch his breath.

Even though Fiora was finally able to breathe, sadly for her since she's upside down, some of Emerald's cum went down her throat to her mouth which caused the female duelist to cough out some.

Emerald in turn chuckles before he set Fiora on the ground before he said this.

"I'll let you calm down first before we go for the next round, I'm far from satisfied after all and I'll be going for your ass next." Emerald said while his dick twitched when it was still fully erect.

Fiora was shocked after seeing that what Emerald was true before she tries to catch her breath.

Somehow deep down she hate to admit it but part of had enjoy what Emerald did but the other now feels disgusted with herself thinking how shameful she is to both her and her house.

Emerald, after a minute, then said this to Fiora.

"Now then, on all fours please, or maybe you could have your hands on that tree there… might as well show you how much the other ladies like it when I go for their ass… after all… my arms are not the only thing I can send my energy to after all." Emerald said before his dick emits a black and green mist to mess with Fiora greatly.

Fiora was a bit surprise when she saw that before she sighs a bit and was able to get on her hands and knees before her ass was pointing at Emerald.

Emerald licks his lips before he got behind Fiora and with a grin on his face, said this while he had the head of his dick pressed at her slightly gaping ass.

"Better relax… because I'm serious about going all out!" Emerald said before he starts to push his dick into her ass after gripping her waist with his hands to pull her in.

Fiora shudders at first before she tries to be calm and wait for Emerald to just start.

Emerald however kept going deeper into Fiora's ass, seems he was working his way to fully hilting her and didn't slow to keep make her body feel good when he went much deeper then his arm did, much, much deeper.

Fiora grinds her teeth when she felt Emerald's dick going deeper before she bit her lip a bit too hard causing it to bleed a little.

Emerald notices that before he frowns and said this after he got 3/4th's of the way in while also leaning down to have his head near hers.

"Hey Fiora…" Emerald said while his head was next to hers.

Fiora turns her head to see what Emerald wants now.

However all he did was smash his lips onto hers before he has his tongue dance around Fiora's and thrusts the rest of the way into her ass in one go while he had a look in his eyes that showed both lust and a look that showed he wasn't pleased with injuring herself like that when he could taste blood but ignored it to keep on kissing her before he starts thrusting his dick in her ass.

Fiora was caught off guard by that causing her to blush however she closes her eyes as she didn't want to look at Emerald while trying to be passive.

Emerald however didn't mind while he slowly got rougher and faster with his thrusts before he pulled his head away and said this.

"Don't harm yourself like that, I maybe a bastard to you but I'm no heartless monster, I don't want you to harm yourself or this sexy body of yours, do that again and I'll start a punishment… but since you did try and keep it a secret… might as well give you a slight preview." Emerald said before he leaned back so he was looking down at Fiora's back while he keeps on thrusting his dick in her ass while slowly getting faster.

Fiora grinds her teeth again for a moment or two before she lets out a slight groan before moaning.

Emerald chuckles at that before he raised his right hand and starts to spank her ass while he keeps on fucking it, he even made it a pattern where he thrusts in, he pulled away, pull out, and he spanks to keep the pain and pleasure constant for the duelist.

"Gah!" Fiora yelps a bit from the action before she surprisingly moans from this feeling.

Emerald chuckles a bit from that before he starts to use his left hand to have her move herself while he stays still, he still kept the pattern up but this time when he pushed Fiora away, he spanked her with his right hand, pulled her in, he pulled his hand away.

Fiora yelps a few times before she flats out moan as she surprisingly starts to feel good from the pleasure even if she doesn't want to say it.

However after a moment, Emerald while not letting Fiora know, pulled his left hand away to see if she would move on her own or not to see if she was to lost in the pleasure to notice.

Surprisingly, as if she had no control, Fiora felt her body moved by itself when she thrusts her ass on Emerald's dick.

Emerald grins before he let Fiora move on her own while he wondered if she noticed or not, he would see how long she would do this for, though he did thrust his hips to meet with Fiora's to help her feel more of him.

After a moment later of thrusting, Fiora finally realizes that Emerald stopped pushing and pulling her hips to show that she was way to into it and was moving on her own.

Emerald however didn't say anything, he did however start to spank her ass with both his hands now while he thrusts his hips into her thrusts to really help her feel good.

Fiora shockingly starts to feel good from this action as she groans and moan from each thrust and slap.

For a few minutes, Emerald keeps this up before he leaned down and starts to fondle her breasts and pinch her nipples hard and pull them while he keeps thrusting his dick into Fiora's sore ass he even starts to lick and suck at the side of her neck and starts to leave hickies here and there.

Fiora shudders at first before she hisses a bit from having her nipples manhandled before her moans got a bit louder.

Emerald then used his energy in his hands to make the grips stronger before time went to a few minutes later while Emerald wonders what Fiora was thinking when he felt her cum a few times from his actions, he was doing what he said to dominate her and Dominate her he will, deal or not, he would at least walk away with her having a fucked up look on her face to break that stubborn demeanor that she showed… must be Lillum's influence when he had that type of thought.

Fiora moans each time before she had this thought.

_'Oh fuck I can't believe I'm thinking this but it feels so good. But now I'm a hypocrite. Forgive me father.'_

A minute later, Emerald whispered this in her ear.

"What's wrong?, your ass just tightened all of a sudden on my dick, wonder what kind of thoughts your thinking off while I fuck your ass." Emerald whispered while he thrusts his dick harder and harder in her ass.

Fiora's eyes widen when she heard that before she closes her mouth as she didn't want to speak.

Emerald chuckles at that before he said this.

"Well even if you don't talk, your body can speak for you… your loving this with every fiber of your being physically… all of you but your head, so tell me… who is betraying who?… your body…. Or your thoughts?, no need to answer… I already know the answer with your ass tightening more so no need to open your mouth for me… your body is honest enough so I'll be granting its wish… and Dominate it without holding back!, may as well go for making your heart honest as well and bring out the you you've been denying all this time." Emerald said before he really got rough with his thrusts to the point that he was overpowering Fiora completely now.

Fiora already knew that both her mind and body were betraying her as continues to moan for how intense the pleasure was.

However she plagues herself with questions like who she is and can she even still be headmaster of her own house when this is over.

However Emerald said this to Fiora with a grin on his face.

"Hehe, now don't worry Fi, you don't have to change for others… but why not let your guard down and just enjoy this moment fully?... after all, aside from dueling, when was the last time you actually relaxed and had fun?, no pressure from being a head, no expectations, nothing to worry about for just a short time to do your own thing?" Emerald said while he was using his words to try and break her will to resist mentally as well while he keeps on fucking her ass.

Fiora was a bit caught off guard by that nickname before she actually felt relieved that she won't have to change or give up her status.

Then for a brief moment, the female duelist finally listened to Emerald and just let her guard down before the blush on her face deepens as she really starts to enjoy this.

"That's right, just relax and let me do my job of helping you unwind, your body wants me to dominate it so you better get ready to feel pleasure like no other, consider this a break from all the pressures that everyone expects of you and just moan for me." Emerald said before he thrusts his hips at a harder rate when he enjoyed Fiora finally breaking down and showing what she was on the inside… a woman who loves to be dominated in various ways.

Fiora moans a few times before she said this.

"Oh yes Emerald!"

"Hehe… for now, call me Master while were having sex, consider this some kinky roleplay… I'm the Master who will show you the pleasures of sex and your the sex slave who's learning more about her body… do that and I'll really show you how serious I can get… after all…. I can please you in ways that you can't even dream of… but since I'm limited right now in this place… will have to use what I got… and do this!" Emerald said before he charged his hands with Chaos energy and really starts to spank her ass with his right hand while he used his left to grope her breast, he even took a moment to have her look this way before he kisses her again, this time showing a look that he was starting to really get serious, the happy go Lucky Emerald was gone for now, the serious dominating Emerald was in charge for this.

Fiora mufly moans loud in Emerald's mouth but this time she kissed him back before she uses her tongue to interact with Emerald's tongue before Fiora looks in his eyes with lust this time follow by a deep blush on her face.

Emerald chuckles at that before he said this when he pulled away.

"Now then… a change in position…" Emerald said before he gripped Fiora around the waist, stood up while his hands went to her ass and he starts to lift and lower her on her dick while the Monsters in the Jungle saw them, seems Emerald and Fiora's show got a crowd of various normally hostile monsters who was watching them with lustful looks on their faces.

Fiora moans a bit loud with ecstasy before she spoke up.

"M-More… Master."

Emerald grins at that before he said this.

"Hehe with pleasure!" Emerald said before he starts to thrust his hips up to have Fiora land on his dick with full force while his body emits a green mist to make his assault on her ass much stronger.

Fiora moans louder at the top of her lungs while her breasts bounced each time.

Emerald grins at that before time passed with Emerald taking her up the ass in various positions while Fiora came time and time again and even used some monsters here and there for help.

For the Rock monster like ones, the ones that looked like they were moving boulders, they acted like a chair for her while they drank her juices that dripped down to their heads below her pussy that was out of reach while Emerald had a foot on the monsters side while he fucked her ass as hard as he could.

For the ones that look like living trees, they used a long plant like vine tongue to lick the inside of Fiora's pussy while Emerald was fucking her on her hands and feed instead of her hands and knees while lesser versions used their own tongues to grip her nipples and pull them.

Emerald then used a different kind of rock monster that looked like a golem that was playing with Fiora's breasts with its large fingers which caused them to get squished quite a bit while the two smaller ones acted as tables of sorts to hold Fiora's legs apart to give Emerald better access to her ass.

For the organic monsters, there was some giant frogs with massive tongues that really went to town on her pussy with Emerald thrusting his dick in time with the frogs tongue.

Then there was the giant birds that nipped at Fiora's nipples while she laid on her back while they pecked lightly at her nipples, granted Emerald was a bit weary of that when one of them looked his way but he keeps on fucking her ass while he held her legs apart.

Next was some two headed wolves of various sized who took their time to play with Fiora's breasts like they were trying to nurse from her while Emerald pets their heads to really cause them to go at it with Fiora while Emerald fucker her on her back again, and Emerald barely seemed to run out of steam throughout it all, only switching it up when Fiora came to keep things fresh for her, who knows, Fiora may come back here to have some real fun with these monsters, but for now it was his time to have fun with her holes.

Fiora was too lost in the pleasure to noticed the monsters having their way with her body as she felt more and more relaxed.

A bit later, and Emerald was holding her head against a tree while he was fucking her ass before he said this.

"G-Get ready… about to blow in your ass!" Emerald said while he could feel himself getting closer and closer to cumming finally in Fiora's ass.

Fiora was too busy to reply as she was moaning from how great getting her ass pounded was before she felt her climax approaching.

A minute later, Emerald roars again when he hilts her ass before he came hard in Fiora while his other hand gripped her ass roughly to keep her held there.

"AAAAHHH!" Fiora moans loud when she felt her ass getting filled up before she climaxed hard on Emerald's dick.

Emerald in turn kissed Fiora on the lips when he leaned down and keeps on kissing her while the duo rides out their orgasms before Emerald taps off to pant for breath.

Fiora returns the kiss before she taps off as well and tries to catch her breath.

A moment later, the Nexus on Fiora's team got shattered before Emerald said this when he heard the explosion go off.

"Hehe, guess my team wins this match… what do you say we ditch this place and go somewhere where I can really show you how far you can fall down the hole called pleasure." Emerald said while he gently rubbed Fiora's cheek.

Fiora had a deep blush on her face before she said this.

"O-Okay… M-Master."

Emerald grins at that before he picked up Fiora bridle style, and when he felt his powers return when the effect of the match wore off, he put all of Fiora's clothing in a bubble barrier before he said this.

"Chaos Control!" Emerald said before he vanished while a member of Emerald's team, Udyr, and a member of Fiora's team, Rengar popped their heads out of some nearby bushes when they had bright blushes on their faces when they saw everything that Emerald and Fiora did.

"Boy… that something you don't see everyday." Udyr said as he still blushes from what he saw.

"Indeed, should help her stop acting so arrogant towards others so silver lining even if we lost, want to get drinks back at the League?, pretty sure everyone but Annie and Ezreal are going to do that because of the age limit." Ragnar said while the scene went to Emerald when he appeared back in the enemy locker room and said this to Fiora when he also used Chaos control again to get her dressed, and said this when he gripped her chin gently.

"So… want to continue this indoors with a bed at your place or out in good old nature, maybe a field of flowers while I dominate a beautiful woman like you?" Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Fiora blushes after being called beautiful before she said this.

"I-Indoors… M-My place."

"Great, just need your summoner so we can get sent there, should be easy if they saw everything we did with my own." Emerald said with a grin on his face before looking to the locker room entrance to show two similar dressed summoners, one male, one female, and the male looked like Emerald's summoner, the female for Fiora… and they had blushing faces when they realized they were caught.

The male summoner chuckled nervously before he spoke up.

"How did he know?"

"Hehe, well considering certain things, I knew we were at least being watched by someone here to make sure that none of us rampaged in the arena, must be that you have to focus on us to do that and maybe give some support in battle with a spell or two unique to guys like you, still I won't beat around the bush, mind if your lady friend there can send us to Fi's place?... I got a sexy pet to train after all, we do honor bets here in the league right?, the Demacian's keep the Land and the ruins and Noxus gets squat, so what if we make side bets, technically fair with a 4V4 match while you two get a free show to Fi's playtime with me, wonder if your lady friend there is a bit hot under the robe, but I believe you can handle her while I'm gone right?, after all I don't get summoned by a person unless they have some kind of aptitude for what they do." Emerald said to tease the female summoner who blushed brightly at what she heard and the male summoner while he carried Fiora in his arms.

The male summoner rubbed the back of his head before he spoke up.

"Well since it's not actually against the rules to make side bets… I guess it's okay."

"Thanks, now miss summoner, to Fi's place if you would be so kind, you can have fun with my summoner if you two are really heated up, should be fun if you think about it." Emerald said to Fiora's summoner with a teasing tone to his voice.

The two summoners blushed a bit before she clears her throat and said this.

"Alright. I'll send you both to Fiora's home." She said before with the wave of her hands, the female summoner said some incantation that created a portal besides Emerald.

"Thanks for that, who knows, if I get summoned by you if Fi needs a break, I'll be more then happy to show you what I can do, so many abilities and forms to use, but most ladies have so little stamina sometimes, reason I take many lovers." Emerald said while winking at the Female summoner before he entered the portal to Fiora's place before it closed which left the male summoner alone with the female one.

The male summoner rubbed the back of his head again before he spoke up.

"So… what should we do now?"

"Well…" The female summoner said while she grins a bit before she closed and locked the door with the male summoner inside… and a minute later many in the league heard the male summoner say this.

"OH SHIT YES!"

Meanwhile…

Emerald stepped out of the portal to find himself in a lavish manor before looking around to get a better grasp of it before a maid starts to walk to them while not noticing Emerald yet.

"Lady Fiora welc- pardon me but who are you and why are you touching Lady Fiora like that!?" The maid said when she was shocked at the way Emerald was holding her.

However Fiora was able to open her eyes before she spoke up.

"It's alright Melody. He's with me."

"B-But M-Milady… h-hes a male that you dispise… wait… that… smell… did you force yourself on Milady!" The maid said with a horrified look while Emerald sweatdroped and said this.

"You… really hated men so much that it seems like even if you got one, everyone would be protective with you and guys… sigh… look lady… Melody was it?, I won a duel against Fi here and I'm cashing it in... or are you saying that a noble head shouldn't do that and go back on their word?" Emerald said with a grin while he asked Melody that question.

That's when Fiora spoke up.

"It's true Melody. We made a bet and I lost besides… I might've made a mistake about men. Emerald seems okay."

Melody just got a shocked look on her face and seemed to be out of it which caused Emerald to sweatdrop when it looked like she fainted on her feet before he said this.

"Wow… guess that was too much of a shock for her to handle, good thing I can do this… and FYI… I can make much more…" Emerald said before making some kind of cross like hand sign and another Emerald appeared, and he wasn't an illusion when he was able to pick her up which showed he looked, and acted like Emerald himself while he carried Melody away.

Fiora was shocked before she spoke up.

"Didn't know you can do that."

"Hehe, could only use four abilities with my passive in the arena, but now… well… lets just say I won't have to hold back to make you fall for me and the pleasure I can give you." Emerald said with a grin on his face before he starts walking to where the bedroom was most likely at, doesn't matter the Dimension, buildings like this normally have some kind of feature that the bedroom is normally close to the entrance behind some grand doors.

Fiora was able to lift her arm before she spoke up.

"It's over there by the book case." She said as she points to one part of the wall that seems to have a line in the middle which means that it's a double door.

"I see, thanks, now then… time to really have fun!" Emerald said when he made another clone who opened the door before he saw the bedroom in full.

The bedroom was a bit fancy looking however, on one side of the wall you see some weapons hanging on it.

There's a dresser and a opened closet door that contains several outfits.

Now came the bed which was big enough to fit two or more when it looked massive, seems no expense was spared with the room.

Emerald chuckles before time skipped to a bit with Fiora on her back on the bed in the nude while she was getting her pussy eaten out by Emerald while he also stripped to nothing, at first, he didn't seem impressive, with a gut and looking weak, but a moment later, his body glows and his looked like perfection with muscles galore and no fat whatsoever, not to bulky, not too scrawny either, all in all Emerald was getting serious but he had to warm up Fiora first again so that's where the scene went while Emerald was kneeling behind her, he even used his energy to make a barrier in the shape of a large dildo before it starts to thrust in her ass without mercy.

Fiora blushes when she saw Emerald's physique while moaning a bit loud when she felt her holes being played with.

A moment later, Emerald pulled away before he said this when Fiora got wet fast, seems she just needed a slight warm up to get back in the game.

"Hehe… now then, time to feel how good your pussy is… but I think we should switch things up…" Emerald cryptically said while he placed the head of his dick at Fiora's pussy, rubbed it a few times before he said this.

"I want you to crawl backwards and take my dick in your pussy… I'll be enjoying you see you squirm while you take it all in." Emerald said while he grins at Fiora to see how she would react.

The female duelist was shocked by that request and wanted to protest but couldn't due to her new needs before she spoke up.

"A-Alright."

Emerald grins before he justs waits for Fiora to move, seems he really was going to have her move on her own.

That's when Fiora gulps before she raises her body up after placing the palms of both her hands and feet flat in the bed before she starts moving like a crab towards Emerald's erect dick.

Emerald chuckles at that before he watched Fiora slowly take his dick in her pussy while he enjoys the feeling of how tight it was.

Fiora shudders a bit before groaning as she continues to push her pussy in order to take more of Emerald's dick.

A bit later, Emerald let go of his dick while he watched Fiora take more of his dick into her before she could feel his dick hit her cervix and waits for Fiora to adjust a bit, dominating is one thing when you want to break them physically, but it's another to do it mentally to get more interesting results.

Fiora groans a bit as she was finally able to take all of Emerald's dick before she after a few moments pass before the female duelist was able to relax.

"Hehe, nice view here… so… how does it feel?, I can see your not a virgin but I could be wrong and ladies don't have hymen here in Runeterra." Emerald said while he moved his hips left to right which caused his dick to wiggle around inside of Fiora.

Fiora groans before she spoke up.

"N-No… women do get hymens. Mine broke due to some… training exercise."

"I see, would explain how good this feels then… now then, since you followed your order… time for me to start the fun!" Emerald said before he starts to thrust his dick in and out of Fiora's pussy while he had his hands around her waist.

Fiora moves her head back a bit before she groans and moans from that action before she starts to feel good from this feeling.

Emerald chuckles at that before he keeps on thrusting his hips back and forth, in and out for who knows how long while Emerald spanks Fiora's ass and even grips the cheeks when they start turning red while he used an ability to make it so that a hand made out of energy was holding him up, he had trouble with breaking her down at first… but these reactions said he was well on his way of breaking her out of that stubborn shell of hers.

Even though Fiora moans from that action, she doesn't want Emerald to believe that she's easy so she plans to show Emerald that this female duelist was not a pushover.

Emerald then put one arm next to her head in a pushup like way before he kissed Fiora on the lips to let her taste her own juices while his other hand went to fondle her breasts while he keeps on thrusting his dick in and out of her pussy hard enough to make her bounce a bit on the bed.

Fiora was at first surprised when she tasted her own juices but surprisingly melts into the kiss for a moment.

That's when she made her move and tries to flip Emerald to make her on top instead.

Emerald was a bit surprised at that before he plant his feet on the bed and starts thrusting up into her pussy, if she was going to try and counter him, he would counter her counter to really make a mess out of her to show he could overpower her instantly, if he was getting overpowered, then it was because he was letting her.

Fiora groans a bit before she placed her hands firmly on Emerald's chest and firmly plants her feet on the bed before she raises her hips and slams it back down before Fiora repeats that action with gusto.

Emerald groans from that before he moved his hands and placed them on her breasts before he starts to fondle them.

"My my, my dear Fi, you are really going at it with riding me, hope your loving this dick and the pleasure it brings, better get used to being in control somewhat before I get control again." Emerald said with a teasing grin on his face.

That's when Fiora smirks back at Emerald before she said this.

"I-I will admit that your cock feels good but…" she said before stopping as she leans her head down till she was look at Emerald's eyes before saying this while still bouncing hard.

"You're gonna learn that I'm not an easy pushover."

Emerald chuckles before he said this.

"Whatever you say beautiful, but you never know what will happen… trust me, I can be surprising after all." Emerald said while he keeps thrusting his hips up to have his dick go deep into Fiora's pussy.

Fiora moans a bit loud for a moment before she cupped Emerald's cheeks and surprisingly smashed her lips on his lips while bouncing even harder.

Emerald blinks a few times before he just went with it before thrusting harder while wondering what Fiora would do next.

Fiora continues the kiss before she did this unexpected move by moving her hands to Emerald's chest and had her fingers pinch his nipples.

Emerald jolts greatly when he felt that before he got a slightly funny evil look in his eyes before he flipped Fiora over so that Emerald was back on top before saying this.

"Not bad my dear… but now… **Time to get serious!"** Emerald said while his body emits a dark mist before black tattoo like lines appear before he starts to thrust with more force and speed then what Emerald used before to show he was getting truly serious.

Fiora was completely shocked at what she saw before she begins to moan even louder from that action.

Emerald in turn keeps on fucking Fiora before he felt his dick slowly twitching inside of her but instead of saying anything he would keep on thrusting his dick in her until he finished, and she wouldn't know about a certain skill he has to prevent knock ups so this should get a good reaction from her.

Fiora didn't know what was happening before she resumes bouncing her hips on Emerald's dick as best as she could when she was laying on the bed so she can make him climax first since hers was coming.

Emerald was more then happy to oblige when he let's out a animalistic like growl before Cumming as hard as he could right into Fiora's womb after he broke past her cervix.

"GAAAAHHH!" Fiora moans loud with ecstasy as she surprisingly hugged Emerald close before she climaxed hard on Emerald's dick.

Emerald grits his teeth while he hugged Fiora back before the duo finished cumming hard before they both pant for breath when the orgasm really caused them to lose their breaths.

Fiora pants a few times before she looks directly at Emerald's eyes before she asked this.

"S-Still think of… m-me as a… p-pushover?"

**"Hehe, you tell me then… think you can go more?... because I'm not even close to finished."** Emerald said while his dick was still erect in Fiora's pussy.

Fiora was a bit surprised before she sent Emerald a challenging smirk before she spoke up.

"Then bring it on. Though you better take responsibility if I get pregnant."

**"Hehe, interesting thing, got a few abilities in the past that prevents STD's and HIV's, also got one I can control that can prevent unwanted knock ups… so I can fill your womb till you look 9 months pregnant but you won't get knocked up… unless you want to have a kid."** Emerald said while he looked Fiora in the eyes with his now pure white glowing eyes while his tone still had an echo to it.

Fiora was a bit surprised after hearing this before she blushes a bit when Emerald said the last part before she said this.

"Well… there are times when I think of myself passing the title of Master to a child of my own… if I did get one that is."

Emerald chuckles before he said this when he returns to normal.

"Well then, if you ever want a kid in the future, more than happy to help with that and train the kid in case they get a few of my… stranger abilities, but until then… might as well go all out here and now to really impress." Emerald said before he leaned back up and made a cross like hand sign with his fingers before multiple puffs of smoke appeared before the room was practically filled with Emerald who stood around the bed, and considering the size of the room… that was a lot of Emerald who were all looking at Fiora with lustful grins and fully erect dicks.

Fiora was a bit shocked when she looks at the Emeralds in the room.

However she smirks before she said this.

"Challenge accepted."

The Emerald with her grins before he said this to the clones.

"Well men, you heard her, might as well show her what we all can do when we go all out!" Emerald said before the other clones said this.

"Right!" The clones said before four of them climbed onto bed and went towards Fiora while the scene shifts to show that Fiora was getting her pussy and ass fucked hard by two Emerald's, one was face fucking her mouth while two were getting stroked off, another two joined in to play with Fiora's breasts in many ways while a clone used some barriers in the shape of hands to play with Fiora's bud, all in all, they were working like a well oiled machine to both please and break down the normally stubborn Fiora.

Fiora was really enjoying this pleasure as she mufly moans from having her holes fucked while stroking the two Emerald's dicks.

The Emerald's were really enjoying the work that Fiora did while the original Emerald, who got off the bed for a moment to get a drink of water and a few things for Fiora as well, returned to see the look on Fiora's face while she was getting the fucking of her life, not the one about a stubborn person that's for sure, honestly made it hard for Emerald to consider stopping when the look on Fiora's face said otherwise, aside from some watery eyes when she had some trouble at first, the look now showed this…

The female duelist had a very fucked up look on her face that shows how much she enjoys this while she looks at Emerald with a lust filled look and another that shows she was happy.

Emerald had to grin at that when he saw that she wasn't being dominant at all now… now for the really kinky stuff...

"Alright guys, time to go all out now so those with Fi there… might as well show your werewolf form." Emerald said with a grin on his face which made the clones grin as well before their bodies shudder before their bodies grew a bit after some of them raised a foot for easy moving while their dicks grew a bit in Fiora's body and hands, went from a full 12 to a full 14 inches in length and 4 in width… all in all… got this reaction from Fiora who was in the middle of it all.

Fiora's eyes widen when she felt that but surprisingly went with it and starts moving her body so she can keep pleasing the clones.

Emerald chuckles a bit before he said this.

"Wow guys, seems Fi is a real masochist for enjoying this… why not push it to the limit shall we?" Emerald said before the clones in werewolf form grin before they really got rough with their thrusting and some even spanked or made light scratches on Fiora's body, not enough to cut her, but enough to leave marks, the one fucking her ass even leaned down and surprised Fiora when he had his jaw bite her neck from the back but not enough to damage her but enough to cause her to really feel the many sharp teeth around her neck while he licked the back of her neck.

Fiora mufly moans loud with ecstasy before she tries to double her efforts on showing off with Emerald and his clones.

Emerald chuckles before he took a moment to think of the next thing to do before grinning when he had the perfect form before he waits for a few minutes for the clones to finish inside of her or on her, which happened about 5 minutes later when they all howled in sync and came hard in or on Fiora and even knotted her holes to really get her to be surprised.

Fiora mufly moans loud when she felt both her holes and body getting filled and covered by cum before she climaxed hard as well.

Emerald chuckles when the clones vanished before Fiora fell on the bed and she lands on some semen, the clones really were virile so Fiora could really see how much semen one person made, so 5 really made a mess on the bed, Emerald pitied the next maid or butler to enter this place to tidy up, but if Fiora was willing to continue to go deeper into the abyss of pleasure, might as well go all out and make her fully fall.

Fiora's body shudders for a moment before she looks at Emerald before she spoke up.

"D-Don't tell me that… y-you're done… a-already."

"Eh, not even close, you?, personally wouldn't mind giving you a break, I mean you took on 5 clones…. And you have about… lets see, the size of the room… the clones, me included…. 45 more men to please… we can continue if you want but I'm not sure you would stay sane through all the pleasure." Emerald said with a big grin on his face while his dick grew erect again at the side of Fiora's semen covered and filled body.

Fiora however chuckles before she spoke up.

"C-Cute but I'll rest when I need to… S-So come on… I can t-take you all on… do it like if… you wanted to… k-knock me up."

Emerald and the other clones looked a bit surprised before Emerald shrugs before he said this.

"Alright, guys, why not give Fi here the full course treatment, normally save it for sex demons or ladies who have enough experience to withstand the kink level here, but you know what they say… when you want to please a lady, do what she likes right?" Emerald said before the clones grin before two oddly enough get on the bed while one held his hand in front of his face and another grins before their bodies emit different colored lights before their forms starts shifting, and their bodies start growing greatly, one growing much bigger than the other, but both were still massive bodywise… and their dicks grew to be much bigger than what the werewolves had while the clones around the bed each turned into various forms, some bigger then normal, some slightly, some smaller oddly but seemed to have some kind of attachments on their dicks before they all took monster like forms while the original Emerald grins when he gestures to every clone who looked like monsters incarnate before saying this.

"So… second thoughts?" Emerald said while the two clones on the bed took two different forms, one wore some kind of mask that was like a dragon head and had a pure white body a hole in the middle of its stomach and had bow like legs like a werewolf, but had claws that looked razor sharp and had a dick that had many ridges and bumps on it, looked around the same size as the werewolves but looked a bit bigger, maybe 15 in length but kept the same width as the werewolves… however the other took on the form of a Dragon unlike any she ever saw, had feather like wings, purple to black scales, looked muscled to hell, has similar bow like legs like the other one but had claws and talons that looked like they could rip apart anything… the dick looked dragonlike, ridges from base to tip, had a knot on it near the base… but unlike the werewolves or clones… practically 18 in length… seems Emerald was really going to go all out, the only thing that was the same was the Core like icon in the middle of their chests that glowed with an otherworldly light… and all of them had erect dicks of various shapes and sizes.

Fiora was a bit shocked when she saw so many forms. Then again she has seen her fair share of different species in her dimension.

So the female duelist smirks before she said this.

"Never."

Emerald just shrugged before he gestures for the two clones on the bed to start while saying this.

"For clarifications, the one with the mask is called a Hollow, while the the one is called a Aeon like form and is called a Dragon king there, normally called Bahamut, I'll explain more later, for now, just enjoy." Emerald said before the clones approached Fiora before the scene showed Fiora while she was being lift and lowered on the two massive monster dicks, the Dragon one was sitting on the bed while he fucked her pussy like she was a light sex toy when he held her waist while the Hollow like one really fucked her ass while it formed a tail from some white substance which plugged her mouth to keep her from screaming loudly while he spanked her ass.

Though Fiora did scream but muffled nonetheless as she felt her ass and pussy getting stretched each time.

Emerald in turn enjoyed the sight before he had this thought.

_"Hehe, was stubborn and what not earlier, now it looks like she can't get enough of me and my clone's dick, wonder if I should invite some ladies later."_ Emerald thought before he got a bit more lost in thought while he watched his clones use her as a sex toy.

Fiora continues to enjoy how great the pleasure was before she had this thought.

'_Oh fuck!… this feels so fucking good. At first I never thought of doing something like or more likely ever having sex but when Emerald showed up and beat me, he helps opens my mind to make me see how far he'll go. Though too soon yet for any feelings but I wouldn't mind being one of his lovers.'_

A bit later, and the two Emerald clones roar before they came hard up her ass and pussy, if it wasn't for the Dragon transformed clone holding her steady, she would have been sent flying from the force alone.

Fiora muffly moans loud before she climaxed hard on Dragon Emerald and Hollow Emerald's dick.

Time then passed to much much later after the Hollow and Dragon clones vanish and the many other clones having their way with Fiora before Melody the maid starts to come to in a different room.

"Hmmm… what happen? Did I dream or something?"

"Not really, been a few hours since you passed out after you found out about the boss and Fiora, they went into her room and haven't come out sense." A familiar voice said to Melody from nearby.

"Eep!" Melody yelps before she looks for the source of the voice.

Turns out it was an Emerald clone, but she didn't know that, why say boss?, and why say that Fiora and Emerald haven't left the room when he was here?

Melody was beyond confused before she spoke up.

"W-Who are you?"

"Hmm, a clone of the boss, he took Fiora into her room, and since you are awake, might as well dispel and leave you alone, you can check on Fi if you want but I would get ready to be shocked… she's not the same stuck up woman she was earlier." the clone said before he poofed away.

Melody was shocked after hearing this before she asked this.

"Not the same? What has this person done to Lady Fiora?" She asked while being worried before she decides to get up and head towards Fiora's room.

When she got to the door, she opened it and saw a very shocking sight when she saw massive amounts of semen here and there, candle wax here and there as well, sex toys here and there, and in the middle of the room and the real shocked was Melody seeing Emerald himself sitting at the edge of the bed while a lust fueled and possibly overwhelmed Fiora with semen on her body, greatly bloated her womb and stomach with semen, candle wax here and there on her body, whip marks, and even light claw marks while she was licking Emerald's dick like she was worshiping it like it was the best thing in the world while Emerald lightly pets her head before he said this.

"Good girl, keep this up and I may give you your reward, who knows, I may bring in some ladies I know who would love to really make you feel better… but for now… you're all mine for my time here on Runeterra." Emerald said while he keeps on petting Fiora lightly while his dick twitches greatly to show he was about to blow.

Fiora surprisingly giggles before she spoke up.

"Thank you… Master." She said before she opens her mouth and swallows Emerald's dick before she bobs her head.

A minute later Emerald gripped the back of Fiora's head and held his dick towards her face before he came hard on her face while some lands in her mouth… all in all… Melody saw that Fiora was acting like a pet or sex slave for Emerald now… what has he done?

Fiora moans when she enjoyed the taste and feel of Emerald's cum while Melody gasped at the sight.

Which… Got the the duos attention before Emerald said this with a grin.

"Ah, good timing, I'm about to leave for a bit to get something to help Fiora feel better then before, mind keeping her company or help her clean this place up… I do want to treat my ladies well after all and give them what they want." Emerald said to Melody while he stood up and Melody saw his full nude body in battle mode, his muscles and his large dick in full.

Melody's eyes widen before she blushed very red when she saw Emerald's dick before she backed away for a moment to give Emerald room to leave.

A moment later, Emerald reformed his clothing from his energy before he starts walking away, but he did say this to Melody when he stopped next to her.

"Oh and one thing, better watch your ass, showed her how good it was for me to lick her ass so she may try it with you… very surprising at how good of a pet she is and she does want to try and test some things out with a lady or two I've been talking about… do well with keeping her company if she wants more sex and I'll reward you well, I may not be a part of this household, but I'm sure Fi would order you to listen to me, so why not just skip the trouble and let me give you some good rewards if you do a good enough job." Emerald said before he starts walking away again after winking at Melody, seems Emerald was in a very good mood.

Melody, though blushed at the wink, waited for Emerald to be gone for a few moments before she sighs a bit.

Apparently she's still a bit frightened of him. Especially when she saw what happened between him and Fiora before the maid went to check on the female duelist before speaking.

"Oh Mistress, what has he done to you?"

Fiora however just giggles with a delirious look on her face like she lost it before muttering this.

"Hehe… M-Master…. Showed me… how g-good it is… t-to be a p-pet…" Fiora muttered while her body shuddered when she could still feel the pleasure flowing through her body while the scene went to Emerald who exits the building before he said this while opening a portal.

"Hehe, hope Lillum likes a new pet to train, she's not bad when she doesn't hold back, but she still needs to learn to be a proper pet…. Hehe, wonder who's a better masochist, Cedric or Fiora… eh, will ask later, for now I got to get Cedric and Azure plenty of food to eat from Toriko's dimension and get Lillum for training Fiora later…." Emerald said before he enters the portal before it closed while Melody tries to run damage control with Fiora, but with what Emerald did, there was little that Melody could do while Fiora practically opened her legs for Emerald whenever he asked like the good pet she was… but that was a story for another time…

The scene then fades to black with Emerald grinning while he wondered if he should go for other ladies in Runeterra, they all seemed interesting in various ways… so why not try and get more ladies for himself?

* * *

**The scene then fades back in to show TME and Atomsk walking out of the restaurant while TME summoned another ice hat and gave it to Atomsk to help him cool off before saying this.**

**"Welp, this chapter turned out well to me, had plot, many characters, interesting lemons and showed Fiora slowly breaking to Emerald's advances and his clones to really break her more, and then the sex in the jungle, hehe, may get some flames from the bad reviewers but personally I like this one, and it's not just because of Emerald being there." TME said with a grin on his face while the duo start to walk out of Noxus to get to their next destination.**

**"Right…" Atomsk said while chuckling.**

**"So the next chapter is… Male version of Janna and Katrina, a male sub vs a female Dom, a story with a male Janna seeing Katrina making an assassination and Katrina kidnaps him for ransom and to keep him quiet, but weather that happens or not, it's up to the requester, hope you all like what's next, but for now, Atomsk and I are heading to a cooler place before we boil alive, for now, hope you enjoy this chapter, Atomsk, want to end this chapter while I get a map?" TME said to his friend.**

**Atomsk raised his eyebrow when he heard the word boil before he shrugged and looks at the readers before speaking.**

**"Well folks like TME said we hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope we don't get flamed. As I stated in "Shadows of Ice", constructed criticism is welcome but any negative guest reviews will automatically be removed so don't bother. Anyway have a nice day/night and we'll see you next time. Deuces."**

**The scene fades to black while the camera shows TME getting a map of Runeterra and a compass before they leave Noxus for their next destination.**


	5. An unlikely meeting

**The scene opens to show TME and Atomsk walking next to one another in the City of Demacia which had a cooler air then Noxus which was a relief to TME.**

**"Good freaking God I am glad were out of that city, no offense to Noxians, but they must be having some kind of hot season or something, much better here where I can breath cool winds... bit too cold for some reason but I can deal with this… speaking of which, this story deals with a genderbent wind user named Janna or Janus as the requester wants with Katarina, still female in case any readers get any funny ideas, only futa on futa or woman, yuri, or straight stuff, doesn't matter if it's with humans or monsters, those three are the main crux of our work." TME said before he starts breathing in and out which caused cold breaths to be seen.**

**Atomsk breathes a few times as well before he spoke up.**

**"I see. So it can be anything out of the three correct?"**

**"Eh, pretty much, as long as its not Yaoi, got nothing against it but I don't want to be forced into reading it, so why don't we get this story started shall we?, we did have this on the back burner for a bit so I'm sure the requester is wondering if we forgot or not." TME said with a grin on his face.**

**Atomsk chuckled before he spoke up.**

**"No kidding so yeah let's get started."**

**"Right let's get into the story shall we…" TME said while the scene went to a different part of Runeterra where Janus was visiting for various reasons...**

* * *

**?/?/ Janus (Genderbent Janna)**  
  
You see Janus walking down the street as he was minding his own business, he was here to get some supplies for a few spells he was working on and this town was the key place for ingredients.

While Janus was busy with getting ingredients when the sun was setting, had a feeling that something was off, he used wind magic mainly and could feel the wind getting disturbed abnormally… from the rooftops?

_'Hmmm wonder what it could be?'_ He thought before he went to investigate.

When Janus got up there, he saw a cloaked figure running away from him and seemed to be carrying the scent of blood on their person… a deadly scent…

_'This one looks like trouble. Wonder where he/she is going?'_ Janus thought with narrowed eyes before he secretly starts following the hooded figure.

After a few hops, skips, and jumps over the rooftops with Janus using his wind magic to keep up with the surprisingly agile and nimble person who used some serious parkour skills to get from rooftop to rooftop which showed that the person was not the average person, Janus wasn't one for physical stuff, mainly relying on magic, but he wasn't too bad in agile footwork with his wind magic and even he was having trouble keeping up when the person was more fluid and nimble with their movements which cut out the wasted parts… like some kind of dancer or something… whoever they were, it seemed they did this daily.

Janus continues to follow the mystery figure before thinking this.

'Damn… Don't know how long I can keep up with this… person. Even with my wind magic. Just when will it stop?'

Thankfully for Janus, the hooded figure led Janus to a nearby home that was for a noble, not just any noble, but for a well known Noble who was normally despised for putting high taxes on the land before the figure jumped onto the wall and down to the ground out of Janus's sight.

_'Why of all places did it have to be here?' _Janus thought before he waited a few moments till he jumped onto the wall and got down.

Oddly enough and worrying somewhat, Janus didn't see the figure but two knocked out guards near an open door while they groan from the pain, they were alive at least but knocked out so no answers for now.

Janus did felt bad for the guards even though they worked for the person that lived here before Janus moved forward.

A moment later, he heard this when he entered the house after seeing more knocked out guards.

"N-No… p-please!... M-Mercy!" A voice loudly said from the second floor near a flight of stairs next to Janus.

Janus quickly moved up the stairs after hearing the someone begged for his and her life to be spared.

However before Janus could even get close to an open door, he heard a scream from the owner before a thud was heard in the room that looked fancy.

_'Oh crap, I'm too late.'_ He thought before he just barged into the room to see what has happened.

To his disgust, shock, and horror, and slight blush inducing sight, disgust to see the owner of the manor in the nude, dead on the ground, thankfully for Janus, the owner's massive gut blocked Janus from seeing his dick while a deadly dagger was pulled free of the Owner's bleeding chest which caused some blood to shoot at the figure, shock to discover who did the killing when their hood was pulled back, most likely from the owner grasping the hood to show a person he knew all too well… Katarina the assassin of Noxus… while she had blood on her face when it hit her… to only see her lick the blood off when it dripped to her lips…. Horror to see how much blood the owner bled in such a short time, but also with the various women on the bed who looked like they were knocked out, looked to be 4 on the bed and looked like common woman from the easy to buy clothing on the floor and saw collars of slavery on their necks, looks like the Owner did more shady things that no one knew… was also blush inducing when all of them were in the nude.

Even though Janus blushed at the naked ladies, he still looked at Katarina before speaking.

"What the hell Katarina?!"

Katarina then swinged the blade real quick in an arc which caused the blood to splatter on the ground before she spoke up to Janus.

"Oh you huh?, well if you must know, I've been paid to kill this pig here, and him only so I knocked out everyone else besides him, his guards, punches to the gut or a chop to the neck, for these ladies here, a powder bomb full of sleeping dust, personally before you complain, take a look at them and tell me this sick fuck didn't deserve it, as for why I didn't plant anything for him to be arrested, he has his stubby fingers deep in the pockets of the authorities and is blackmailing the decent judges so no arrests I'm afraid, or are you gonna try and take me on?, we both know that in the league in a one on one fight, I can take you on easily, so what chance do you have against a trained killer who is not restricted by the league… in fact… since you were unfortunate enough to follow me it seems… I can't just let you go…" Katarina said while she looked at Janus with a grin on her face when she oddly sheathed her blades.

Janus didn't like the sound of that before he tries to use his wind power to blast Katarina to a wall.

However she used a serious amount of speed to dodge the hit before she appeared behind Janus before the last thing he would see is the women on the bed and the dead owner before he felt a sharp blow to the back of his neck and he passed out before time passed to who knows how long…

?/?/ Janus (Genderbent Janna)

The scene then showed Janus slowly coming to in a different location while he was chained to a wall by his arms and the bonds they had on them.

Janus groans as he starts to wake up before speaking up.

"Oh… what the?" He said before he tried to move a bit.

However the chains were to sturdy for him to move but it did show he was hanging from the wall when his feet didn't touch the floor.

Janus's eyes widen a bit as he struggled with the chains before speaking.

"Where the hell am I?!"

However he heard giggling a moment later which got his attention when he saw Katarina sitting at a nearby table while she was sharpening her blades.

"Katarina?! What's going on? Where have you taken me?"

"Oh just a cabin in the woods nearby, I use this place as a meeting point for clients for the town we we're in, also where I… can keep things others from… hearing what I can do to them if one of them pisses me off, I have you here so I can get a ransom from your folks so if you be a good little rich boy, you can go free before I head back to Noxus." Katarina said while grinning a bit when she called Janus a boy.

A tick mark appeared on Janus's head before he spoke up.

"Don't call me that. I'll show you who's a boy if you cut me loose."

"Hehe, that an invitation?, because if so, tempting, I did peak a bit down below and I have to say for a pretty boy, your well equipped." Katarina said with a teasing grin on her face.

Janus's eyes widen before blushing brightly after hearing that before shouting this out.

"YOU PEEKED?!"

Katarina rolled her eyes before she said this.

"Well considering how things may go before I get the ransom, I might as well see what my sextoy has before things get fun… though thats if you're a good boy, be a bad boy and things will get… uncomfortable for you… try and remember I'm from Noxus, so giving pain is natural for me." Katarina said while licking her lips when she could go either way with Janus.

Janus's eyes widen again after hearing that before he yelled this out.

"Are you crazy?! I would never be some woman's sextoy!"

Katarina chuckles before she said this.

"What?, you play for the other team?, then again you do seem like someone's buttboy with the way you act." Katarina said before she walked up to Janus and gripped his ass before humming in delight before she said this.

"And what a butt it is, pretty tight if these muscles are anything to go by." Katarina said with a grin on her face while she licked her lips slowly in a teasing manner.

Janus, who jolts a bit, blushed brightly after hearing that before saying this.

"I-I don't know what's going on, but I don't go for men."

Katarina chuckles before she said this.

"Well then, why don't we start my own fun then… play along and you may get some fun out of this… disobey and you will get punished." Katarina said before she removed her cloak to show her figure before she starts to removed her clothing slowly to mess with Janus since his pants were on and they were not the loose kind so uncomfortability was expected.

Janus saw what was happening before he closes his eyes tightly so he wouldn't look.

Katarina frowns at that before she said this.

"I'll give you a choice, don't look and expect pure pain or look to get an eyeful… either way works for me since I have potions for the painful part, and I can go for your stomach… or here…" Katarina said while she gripped Janus's nuts harshly through it pants before she let go to tap it a few times with her knuckles, not enough to cause real harm but a tap was not pleasant at all.

Janus groans a first from how rough Katarina grabbed his nuts and how painful the two taps to his nuts were before he sighed in defeat and opened his eyes since he didn't want to experience again.

Katarina grins at that before she starts to undress again and this time Janus saw her figure with each piece of clothing removed, her breasts were a handful at C to D sized and looked perky and her stomach had a 6 pack that showed she was no pushover.

Her pants followed suit which showed wide hips that had the right amount of muscle that made her look deadly with her strong arms as well… all in all, Katarina looked like a fem fatale even if she did keep her panties on to mess with Janus a bit when she starts to see a bulge in his pants.

Janus blushes brightly when he looks at Katarina's body before he had this thought.

_'So… beautiful.'_ He thought before his eyes widen before thinking this.

'Why did I think that? I shouldn't enjoy this. T-This... bitch is holding me hostage and wants money from my parents. I will not give her the satisfaction.'

Katarina however said this when she saw Janus's eyes widen before she said this.

"Oh what's the matter?, enjoying everything's so far?... if you ask nicely like a good little pet, I may remove these panties so you can see what I got in full… I mean your dick is honest at least." Katarina said while her gaze went south.

Janus was confused before he looked down before his eyes widen when he saw the bulge in his pants before he quickly turned his head away since he's unable to move his hands to cover himself.

Katarina chuckles before she said this.

"Oh well, if you don't want to ask, might as well have my own fun, though you better watch or your balls will be paying the price." Katarina said while she pulled up a chair in front of Janus.

Janus grumbly sigh as he knew he had no choice but to look at the Katarina to see what she will do.

Both pleasing yet torturing mentally for Janus, Katarina starts to masturbate in front of him while she sat on the chair and spreads her legs, if it wasn't for the panties, Janus would have a full eyeful of Katarina's pussy but he could have sworn he saw a bit of red fuzz near the top of the panties while she rubbed her pussy with pants and sensual moans, she even played with one of her breasts with her other hand before saying this.

"Ohhh… yeah… feels so good… all you need to do is beg me like a good boy and you can see what's under these soaked panties." Katarina moans out while Janus could see how wet she was getting right now.

Janus could feel his dick twitching a bit in his pants but he still tries to be a bit defiant and tries not to give in.

Katarina however ignored Janus to focus on her own pleasure for a few minutes while she keeps rubbing her pantie covered pussy while she moans and groans and starts to pinch and pull her nipple which caused to her toes to curl a little while Katarina bit her lower lip a little when she could feel her orgasm building.

Little by little, Janus bite his lip a bit as he couldn't help but feel turned on at the display judging by the way his dick twitched though it be a bit painful since it's restricted to his pants before he couldn't take it anymore and said this.

"Wait."

Katarina blinked a few times before she looked to Janus while she slowed her motions a bit so she could listen to him with a grin on her face.

Janus lowers his head a bit in defeat before saying this.

"P-Please… remove them."

Katarina chuckles before she said this.

"Please remove what?" Katarina said with a grin on her face.

Janus blushes a bit brightly as he didn't look at Katarina's face… but her body before Janus said this.

"P-Please remove… y-your… p-panties."

Katarina chuckles before she slowly did it after closing her legs and made it a bit of a tease when she made it so that Janus wouldn't see until she lowered her legs and spreads her legs to see her soaked pussy which looked nice and tight with her asshole as well.

Janus just stared at Katarina's soaked folds as the blush on his face deepens.

Katarina grins when she saw that before she starts playing with her pussy again, this time she starts to finger her own pussy slowly while making sure that Janus could see how deep her middle and ring finger were going.

And see Janus did as he could feel his dick twitch again as he watches Katarina pushing her fingers a bit deeper.

Katarina keeps this up for a couple more minutes before she felt her orgasm approach, but she keeps going and going until she made a loud groan before she came hard on her fingers and squirts hard when she pulled her hands free which got enough force to hit Janus's pants a bit.

Janus was caught off guard before his eyes widen at the amount Katarina squirt out before he felt his pants get wet before saying this.

"H-Hey!"

Katarina ignored him to pant for breath for a bit before she said this.

"W-Well I needed that, well I'll be back in a few hours so just HANG out here, play nice and I may hand feed you dinner instead of putting you in a cage to eat on your own." Katarina said before she got up, picked up her clothing, and starts to walk out of the room while ignoring Janus's problem in his wet pants.

Janus sees Katarina leave the room before he had this thought.

_'She's not serious… is she?'_

Time then passed with Janus having no choice but to nap even while he ignored the cold feeling on his pants to a few hours later with him stirring to the smell of food and the door to the room opening to see a nude Katarina with a plate of eggs and bacon in hand.

Janus did enjoy the smell of food before blushing brightly when he saw Katarina naked.

"Well well, hope you enjoyed the nap, made you some food since I don't want you to die before I get my cash, bit of a point to keep you alive so I can get the money, now… if you want to eat… what is the magic word my pet?" Katarina said while she bit once into the eggs with a fork and said this.

"Mmmhmmm…. Not bad if I do say so myself, nice and fluffy, a tiny bit of salt and that's just the eggs… I wonder how crispy the bacon tastes…" Katarina said while she walked closer and Janus could smell how good the food was.

Janus didn't want to say anything but… he felt very hungry knowing that his stomach growled a bit.

That's when he sighs and spoke up.

"Please let me eat..."

Katarina grins before she said this.

"Please let me eat…. What?" Katarina said while she looks at the expression on Janus's face.

Janus had a feeling what his captor wants to hear before he grumbled a bit before saying this.

"M-Mistress…"

Katarina chuckles before she used her fork and starts to feed Janus while teasing him a bit when she used the food to rub his lips before pushing it into his mouth and pulled the fork out.

Janus was now blushing in embarrassment from the treatment before he starts thinking.

'Man this is so humiliating… If I haven't followed Katarina, I would not be in this mess. Though I will admit… it does taste good.'

Katarina even messed with Janus more when she placed one end of some bacon between her lips and moved so that Janus would eat the other end though if Janus ate too fast and missed a bite, Katarina would pull away and eat the rest.

Janus was now sweating bullets when he saw how the bacon was placed before he carefully ate it.

Thankfully Katarina didn't do much but at the last piece of bacon after some more eggs, Katarina waits for him to get to the last of the bacon near ler lips before she surprised him when he got near her lips when she kissed him on the lips with a quick peck on the lips and pulled away before winking at Janus in a teasing manner.

Janus's eyes widen in shock while his face blushes brightly when he actually felt Katarina's lips on his lips for a few seconds.

Katarina then said this when she walked over to the table nearby and picked up her weapon and said this.

"You know, considering how obedient you are, I decided to give you another show, play nice my pet and who knows, I could give you a chance at getting some relief, I'm sure you want to get rid of the pants at least, they look uncomfortable after all." Katarina said with a grin on her face.

Janus hate to admit it but… his pants were indeed uncomfortable knowing he still had a raging boner inside.

"So… what do you want me to do?, get those pants off?, personally I already saw what you were packing so no need to be shy now." Katarina said while she chuckles at the look on Janus's face.

Janus blushed in embarrassment before he spoke up.

"Please remove my pants… Mistress."

Katarina smirks before a few slices here and there and Janus's pants and shirt were sliced off and Janus was now hanging in the nude with his dick in the air.

Janus had some nice muscles here and there but if you look at his dick, it was at least 9 or 10 inches long while the width was 2 ½ inches.

Katarina chuckles before she asked this.

"Better my pet?" Katarina said while she used the sheath of her blade to tap his dick a few times to angle it so she could get a better look and the coldness of it was felt on Janus's dick.

Janus did shudder when he felt the sheath before speaking up.

"A-A bit. But I didn't want my clothes to be ruined."

"Well considering how your pants were, would be odd to just leave you hanging in a shirt only, so why not go the extra mile and go for a full nude moment… now for the show…." Katarina said before she walked back to her chair and stabbed the tip of the blade into the seat which caused it to stand still in the air before Katarina said this when she stood on the chair.

"Gotta love these blades, nice and thick handles perfect to act like a dildo, and the blades sharp enough to be used to to not only kill but to make anything a perfect fucktoy." Katarina said before she squats down and Katarina grinds her pussy on the handle of her blade.

Janus watched with a surprised look before he felt his dick twitch a bit at how erotic the display was.

A moment later, Katarina squats down more before the handle enters her pussy which caused Katarina to groan before Janus saw her with crystal clear sight take the large handle with ease before she starts to lift and lower herself on her blade handle… if only there was something else in there….

Janus groans as he felt his dick twitch a few times as he watches Katarina before he had this thought.

'Oh God… I can't believe I'm actually enjoying this… this show.'

Katarina starts to play with her breasts while she keeps on riding her blades handle before she said this.

"O-Oh fuck… b-bet you want that cock to g-go in this p-pussy, a-and fuck it don't you?... B-bet that t-throbbing meat stick would be more then happy t-to fuck a woman like me?" Katarina moans out to tease Janus before she lifts one breasts while she plays with the other and starts to suck and bit at the nipple of her breast and moans from the pleasure.

Janus did pant but kept his mouth shut as he didn't want to say anything although it was a bit hard to be serious when your own dick betrays you as it twitched in excitement.

Katarina's face was blushing more and more as she played with her breasts more and more while she keeps riding her blades handle and her juices drip down the blade handle and blade onto the chair while she keeps on going, all in all, Katarina was really going rough on fucking her pussy with her blades handle and seemed to be going faster and faster when it looked like she was getting close.

Janus tries to be strong but the way he hears Katarina moan was making his dick twitch before he felt a little bit of precum leaking out.

Katarina saw that but ignored it to keep on going with riding her blades handle more and more until she made an extra loud groan and came hard on her blade handle which caused her to squirt quite a bit on the blade and chair, thanks to the angle, her juices missed hitting Janus.

Janus, though glad he wasn't hit, shudder when he looked at Katarina with a bright blush on his face.

Katarina pants for breath while she pulled herself and her blade out of the chair before pulling blade handle from her pussy before she took another moment to pant for breath before she said this.

"Well that was nice, but I got some dishes to clean so if you'll excuse me." Katarina said while she left her blade on the table and got ready to leave the room again with the plate, all while Janus had a hard on from hell.

Janus groans as he want he wants to make his erection go away before he spoke up.

"W-Wait."

"Hmm?" Katarina said while she looked back at Janus with a smirk on her face.

Janus blushes a bit before he spoke up.

"P-Please… don't leave."

"I don't know… I mean I got some dishes to clean… so why should I stay my pet?, your cleaned already…" Katarina said while giving Janus a teasing grin.

Janus groans again before speaking.

"I-I just… need this pain to go away." He said as he looks at his dick.

"Hmmm… oh alright… I wouldn't be a good Mistress if I don't give you some relief every now and then." Katarina said before she placed the plate on the table and walked to Janus before she walked in front of him to get a good look at his dick to see the state it was in.

Surprisingly, Janus's dick was rock hard like a diamond while the veins like they would pop out. Plus you can still see precum leaking out.

"Oh you poor pet, here, let your Mistress help you feel better…" Katarina said in a teasing manner before she starts to stroke off Janus with her left hand, her hands were well calloused from her training but her touch was surprisingly gentle.

Janus shudders at the feeling before he a he let out a slightly please groan as he begins to enjoy it.

"Yeah you like it don't you my slutty pet, you live it when I stroke your cock don't you?" Katarina said while she strokes Janus off at a faster rate.

Janus hated to admit it, but it did feel nice before he let out another pleased groan before speaking up.

"Y-Yes."

"I'm sorry but what was that?, I couldn't hear you over your slutty groans." Katarina said while she stroked Janus off faster and faster.

Janus groans a few times before he spoke up.

"Y-Yes… M-Mistress."

Katarina grins at that before she stroked Janus off at a faster and faster rate while she could feel him throbbing in her hand.

Janus grinds his teeth for a bit as he let out more pleased groans while feeling his climax getting closer and closer.

However to his shock, Katarina stopped stroking him off and said this when she pulled her hand away from his dick.

"You know what… why not make this a sight to remember…" Katarina said before she got in front of Janus, turned her back to him, and used a hand after leaning down to hold Janus's dick between her asscheeks before she said this.

"I'll be needing a shower anyway, why not get one now and another when I clean myself off, you'll have to do the work though." Katarina said while she chuckles at what happened a moment later.

Janus at first felt disappointed when Katarina slightly blue balled him before he blushed brightly at the sight of the woman's ass before Janus shudder a bit at the feeling.

Katarina chuckles before she said this.

"Well my pet, are you gonna hump away like the horny slut that you are or do I need to leave?, either way works for me but I doubt your dick can take it right?" Katarina said while she wiggles her ass to get a reaction from Janus before stopping to get her point across.

Janus shudders again and want to continue that feeling before he actually starts to thrust his dick on Katarina's ass.

Katarina chuckles at that while she lets Janus hump her ass while she used her hand to hold his dick in place, she would let him hump away for now, she did want to see how much he could let out after all, or feel it in this case.

Janus grunts a he continues to hump his dick on Katarina's ass a few times before he could feel his climax approaching again.

This time Katarina didn't stop him from cumming while she licked her lips when she could feel his dick throbbing more and more until…

Janus grunts a bit loud before he felt his dick spurt out his cum as it sprayed all over Katarina's ass and back.

Though judging from the amount, it looked like the guy never masterbated.

Katarina moans a bit from that while she wiggles her ass a little to help Janus fire cum more onto her.

Janus continues to climax for 25 seconds before he finally taps off.

Katarina waits for a moment to let him enjoy the afterglow before she stood up and away from Janus and lets his cum run off her back while she looked at the wind based mage to see how he was doing so far.

Janus pants as he had a relieved look on his face while his dick looked limp for the moment.

Katarina smirks before she said this.

"Consider that a top off for now, now if you'll excuse me, time for my second shower, I have something coming in a few hours so just hold in there on hanging around and you can walk around here." Katarina said with a grin on her face before she licked her lips in a teasing manner before she walked away with her ass swaying to and fro while semen dripped down her toned ass and muscled back.

Janus blushes when he saw that before he could almost feel his dick get hard but tried to stay calm.

A moment later, the door to the room was opened and closed before Janus was alone in the room again.

That's when he spoke up.

"Though I'm glad to feel better, still can't believe I'm in this predicament. Am I ever gonna get out of here?"

Time then passed to much later with Janus falling asleep again shortly after Katarina left and Janus stirs when the door to the room opened and Katarina walked in with a box in hand.

"Rise and shine my pet, got a couple gifts for you." Katarina said with a grin on her face when she would love Janus's reaction to what she had in here.

Janus groans a bit before he starts to open his eyes a bit to see Katarina only to widen his eyes at what he was looking at.

Turns out Katarina pulled out a slave collar and some kind of smaller ring that was a bit too big for a finger for some reason, all in all, the first looked worrisome while the second… was strange…

"W-What are you doing with those?" Janus asked.

"Simple, consider them your ticket to walk around and what not… within reason… first off, a slave collar from that corrupt Noble's mansion, I added a special effect with a spellbook there to make it have an illusion of a simple choker so no one will ask questions, and this my pet… is a special cockring… one that will keep you from cumming until I say so, and to make sure you don't get any ideas, harm me in anyway after I let you down, and you can say goodbye to ever cumming again in your life, only I know the way to remove it and it only works for me so long story short…. This will make your dick my bitch… or do you want to just hang around for days on end?" Katarina said with a teasing grin on her face.

Janus was very flabbergasted after hearing this and would've argued but… he doesn't want to keep being chained.

That's when he sighs as he lowers his head in defeat before speaking up.

"Okay… fine."

Katarina grins before she said this.

"Don't worry, play nice like the good little pet you've been doing so far and I'll give you plenty of… rewards… now just stay still…" Katarina said before she equipped the collar to Janus's neck and after muttering a spell, the collar tightened to fit around his neck but not in a uncomfortable way before Katarina licked her lips before she starts to stroke Janus's dick to get him erect so she can equip the cursed cockring.

Janus at first groans from the collar around his neck before he let out slight pleased tone before a moment later or so, the wind user starts to feel his dick getting erect.

When Janus was at full power, Katarina slipped the cockring on before it automatically tightened to fit snug at the base of his dick before Katarina said this when she stopped stroking Janus off.

"My my, not a bad look if I say do say so myself, now then… let's just see how good you'll be once I remove these chains… remember, if anything bad happens to me… well… no more happy endings for you I'm afraid..." Katarina said before she unlocked Janus's cuffs and he lands on the ground, thankfully he didn't land in the dried up semen on the ground but his legs were another matter when he was not able to walk for quite a bit of time.

Janus groans as soon he landed on his feet before he fell to his knees.

Katarina chuckles before she said this.

"Hehe, well my pet, better get your legs back in order, because I have a few things we're going to do before you leave this room, consider it a test run to see if you'll be a good pet with a tad bit more freedom." Katarina said before she sat on a bed that was in the corner while her legs hanged off the bed.

Janus groans as he looked up to see Katarina before asking this.

"And what's that?"

"Simple, considering we're about to have a lot more fun… I want to see how well you can eat pussy… I'm sure I doubt I need to explain more right?, follow each order to the letter and I'll give you a reward as a result, disobey and you miss out on a chance to cum." Katarina said while she spreads her legs and showed her pussy to Janus.

Janus blushes brightly on all levels when he heard that though sadly for him he has no choice in the matter before speaking up.

"Okay." He said after sighing in defeat.

"Well then, get over here and lets see how good that tongue of yours is." Katarina said while making a come here gesture with a single finger.

Janus sighs again and apparently his legs were still a bit weak so did one thing that made him feel more like an idiot.

The wind user starts to crawl towards Katarina as if he was a house pet.

Katarina grins at that while she watched Janus get closer and closer till he was between her legs and Katarina kept grinning when she waits for Janus to start.

Janus gulps as he stares at Katarina's pussy before Janus stuck out his tongue and starts licking the folds to Katarina's pussy.

Katarina moans from that before she waits for Janus to get a few good licks in before she said this.

"Well my pet, how does your Mistress's pussy taste?" Katarina said with a grin on her face.

Janus blushes brightly as he continues to look Katarina's pussy for a couple moments before the wind user pulls his head back and spoke up.

"M-Mistress's pussy taste… g-good."

Katarina chuckles after she saw that before she spoke up.

"Well then, dig back in if you think it's that good." Katarina said while she watched Janus for now.

Janus doesn't respond but did as he was told when he went back to licking Katarina's folds before Janus had this thought.  
_  
'Oh God… I can't believe I'm thinking this but… her pussy does taste good after a moment.'_

Katarina grins at that before she layed back on the bed to moan and groan from the pleasure while she played with her breasts while she lets Janus work his magic so to speak.

Janus continues this action a few more times before he slides his tongue inside Katarina's pussy before he starts to really eat her out.

Katarina really moans from that while she said this.

"Yes my pet… yes… keep going…" Katarina moans out while she could feel her pussy twitching a little.

Janus was a bit busy to respond but he did made sure to keep going as he continues eating Katarina out.

Katarina keeps on moaning while she could feel herself getting closer and closer until she lets out a extra loud groan and came hard on Janus's face after a few minutes.

"G-Guuuh!" Katarina grunts out while she rides out her orgasm.

Janus was shocked at the amount getting squirted on his face but continues to eat out Katarina's pussy while lapping up her juices.

After a few seconds, Katarina tapped off to pant for breath while she laid on the bed.

Janus could tell that his captor tapped off before he pulls his head back to breathe for a couple seconds before asking this.

"Did Mistress… enjoy it?"

Katarina chuckles a few times before she said this.

"Oh Mistress did, now lean back, Mistress is giving a reward now for such a good pet." Katarina said in a teasing manner before gesturing for Janus to lean back.

Janus blushes before he was able to get up and get on the bed before leaning back.

A moment after Katarina sat up on the bed, she used her right foot to start rubbing his dick to see how erect it was right now.

Janus shudders at the feeling while his dick became rock hard.

Katarina grins before she used her other foot to rub one side of his dick while the other did the same which started to give Janus a footjob when she rubbed both feet up and down the dick.

Janus continues to feel that before he surprisingly let out a slight moan.

Katarina keeps on rubbing her feet up and down while she watched Janus being at her mercy, she proved earlier that she wouldn't hesitate to bring the pain and was loving how obedient Janus was being which caused her to rub her feet faster and faster on Janus's dick until…

Janus can feel his dick pulsing before he spoke up.

"M-Mistress… I'm gonna cum."

Katarina however wanted to prove to Janus on what the cockring can do when she didn't give it the signal to let him cum while she stroked her feet faster and faster with Janus pulsing more and more until…

Janus groans a bit in pain from feeling his dick swelled up before saying this.

"P-Please let cum Mistress." He begged.

Katarina looked like she was actually considering it, though she did keep on stroking him so she could feel Janus getting closer and closer.

Janus grinds his teeth as he couldn't hold it in before he groans loud and finally climaxes only this time… nothing came out.

Katarina grins at that while she keeps on stroking his dick with her feet that couldn't cum, she knew that the pressure was building inside of Janus and she really wanted to make his orgasm one to remember before she said this when she saw how strained the look on his face was.

"Tell you what, follow this next order and I will let you cum no question ask… that alright my pet?" Katarina said with a grin on her face while she used her feet more on Janus's over sensitive dick.

Janus groans a bit loud before speaking up.

"Y-Yes… I'll do whatever you want."

Katarina chuckles before she removed her feet from Janus's dick before she said this.

"Hehe, well then, simply put, I want you to fuck my pussy like the pet that you are… just get on the bed while I get in position and fuck away… do well with that order and I may let you cum in me, no worries about knock ups, I took some potions so no worries about putting a bun in my oven." Katarina said before she got on all fours and shook her round ass at Janus to entice him.

Though Janus was surprise, he couldn't take it anymore as he got up and went behind Katarina before he immediately shoves his dick inside Katarina's pussy.

"OH!, well someone is in a rush!, I wonder if you're a virgin or not with how fast you acted." Katarina said in a teasing way before wiggling her ass which caused both pain and pleasure to emit from Janus's dick, pain from the built up load that was growing inside of his balls, and pleasure from how tight Katarina's pussy was.

Janus groans and shudders before he spoke.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I just needed more and… y-your pussy feels so good."

"Hehe, well fuck away, better be careful though, each load builds up so better hold back while fucking me or you could end up in more pain then you are in now." Katarina said with a grin on her face when she wiggled her ass on Janus's dick again.

Janus groans a bit before he starts to thrust his dick in and out of Katarina's pussy but made sure to hold back on cumming for a long as he could.

Katarina moans and groans from that while she felt Janus going deep in her pussy before she thrusts her hips back to meet Janus's thrusts which caused the duo to go at it for a few minutes when Katarina lets Janus do what he wants for now.

Janus keeps pounding Katarina's pussy as if he were an animal in heat before thinking this.

_'O-Oh fuck this feels so good. I just don't want this to stop.'_ He thought before he leans down and brought his hands around before he groped and squeezed Katarina's breasts.

Katarina moans more from that while time went to a few minutes later with Katarina feeling Janus getting closer and closer to his next orgasm.

Janus continues thrust his dick hard while squeezing Katarina's breasts before the wind user spoke.

"M-Mistress… I'm gonna c-cum soon." He said before he surprising starts to bite on Katarina's neck.

Katarina moans more from that while she said this.

"O-Oh fuck… k-keep going then… unload it all in me!" Katarina moans out while the cockring on Janus glowed when it got the command to let Janus fire his load this time.

Janus thrusts his dick a few more times before he hugged Katarina close and groans loud before he unleashed a big load of his cum in Katarina's pussy.

Katarina moans loudly from that while the increased load made her pussy overfill fast while she waits for Janus to finish when she had her own orgasm which milked Janus's dick.

Janus was able to continue climaxing for about 30 seconds before he finally tapped off.

Katarina groans before she spoke up after she felt Janus's dick stop firing its load.

"Ohhh… we should do this more often, but for now, better follow me into the shower so we can get ready for a night on the town… and I got the perfect outfit to replace those old rags." Katarina said with a grin on her face.

Janus, though had a bad feeling about the outfit, continues to enjoy the afterglow before he uses one hand to make Katarina look at him after gripping her chin before the wind user said this.

"Y-Yes Mistress." He said before he surprises his captor by actually kissing her lips.

Katarina was a bit surprised by that but she returned the kiss before she said this.

"Hehe, good boy, for that, I'll personally wash your hair… now follow me, we got a date to get ready for." Katarina said while she got up from the bed after pulling herself away from Janus and starts walking to the door of the room while gesturing for him to follow her.

Janus quickly gets up and starts to follow Katarina out the room.

Surprisingly enough, the rest of the place was a lot more furnished then he would think while Katarina led him past a few rooms and hallways before she stopped in front of a door and said this.

"Before we start, you may want to take care of some… business before we start washing, you were tied up for a long time and had time for your food to digest, will give me enough time to get your… outfit… hehe…" Katarina said before she starts walking away while semen dripped from her pussy.

Janus blushes as he watches Katarina's backside for a moment before he went to the bathroom to do his business.

A few minutes later after Janus relieved himself and washed his hands, Katarina knocked on the door before she said this.

"You have 30 seconds before I come in, you finished?" Katarina asked while Janus used the final touch by using some scented wind to clean the air in the room.

"Yes." Janus replies.

A moment later, Katarina enters the bathroom with a bundle of white clothing in hand before she said this when she placed them in a basket for later use.

"Nice, now then…. Time to get you and I cleaned up for what I have in mind…" Katarina said with a grin before time went to a bit later… with Janus learning that to his horror… the outfit was a woman's outfit… and he was told to wear it and the scene now showed the duo walking around town with Katarina in a beautiful dress was walking next to him with her arm around his.(A/N: Janna's outfit from LOL, Janus in his female version's clothing.)

Town/?/ Janus (Genderbent Janna) (Wearing woman's clothing), Katarina

Katarina had a smile on her face when she walked her and there around town with Janus next to her while the duo did various activities while Janus in the meantime….

Janus was now feeling really embarrassed for wearing this clothing before thinking this.

_'I cannot believe I'm actually wearing something that fits. I mean was I supposed to be born as a woman?... *Sigh*... what's the point? I'm at Katarina's mercy and there's nothing I can do. Although I will say this… she does look… lovely in that dress. And she is cute when smiling.' _He thought before blushing as he looked at Katarina.

Katarina's dress was blood red like her hair which flowed down her body while many eyes were drawn to her, some people muttered about Janus in the dress but Katarina told him that no one would know it was him thanks to illusionary charm that she bought, to her she would see Janus, but to everyone else, they would see a beautiful woman from a distance but she did warn him that if anyone got to close… then they would see through the spell so she told Janus to be careful or he would be embarrassed beyond belief… and unfortunately for him, today was some kind of sale in town so many places were packed.

_'Oh God no.' _Janus thought with wide eyes before he actually stayed close to Katarina as if he was hugging her.

Katarina grins at that before she gave him some mercy of a less crowded area, but Janus still had to be careful or his cover would be blown, and thanks to the fact that to faraway people, it looked like two beautiful woman were on a date and it got the attention of many and some people tried to get close to get a better look at them, but thanks to Katarina's quick thinking, the duo managed to slip by, though by the skin of their teeth… it was like Katarina was doing it to tease him when Katarina and him could slip by with ease… oh the horror if she slipped up and Janus's family heard about this…

Janus paled greatly at the thought before he hoped and prayed to not be found out as he continues to stick close to Katarina.

Katarina smirks on the inside while she had a slight blush on her face, she was having a blast right now for so many reasons and it could have been her imagination but she could have been taking a shine to Janus, she then decided that when she got her cash, she would… make sure to hold onto Janus in a way that would make him come back to her willingly, she wasn't going to hold back on getting what she wanted now.

The duo then start to exit the town with Katarina looking like she had the time of her life while Janus… looked like he had seen better days…

And Janus will admit, despite the close calls… he seemed to enjoy the walk with Katarina.

Time then went to a bit later with Katarina and Janus making it back to the Cabin in the woods before Katarina sat on the couch before she spoke up.

"Hehe, not bad for Day 1 if I do say so myself, how about you Janus?, think it was fun?" Katarina said with a grin to Janus.

Janus did blush a bit before he spoke up.

"Well despite some close calls and the dress it was… actually a nice walk with you."

"Nice to know, want to finish this day off with something a bit kinky?" Katarina said before she walked up to Janus and said this.

"Beforehand though… get rid of the cloth on the front, I'm going to let you fuck my ass while I have you wear this getup." Katarina said while she grins at the look on Janus's face.

Janus was blushing madly after hearing that though he did like looking at it before Janus removes the cloth from the front.

Katarina chuckles at that before she turned away from Janus when she saw his dick before she said this when she bent down and placed her hands on a small table so that Janus could see her ass after she pulled the dress up and to Janus's surprise, she didn't wear panties at all.

Janus was surprise when he saw that before he surprisingly felt his dick getting slowly erect.

Katarina wiggles her ass at Janus before she said this.

"I will need to be lubed up… start licking my ass then you may fuck it." Katarina said with a grin on her face.

Janus was bit taken back by that and would've retorted but he really wanted to fuck Katarina's ass before he got on his knees and gripped Katarina's ass cheeks before he starts to lick her asshole.

Katarina moans from that while she wiggles her ass a bit to really get Janus to lick her asshole more, good thing she cleaned herself well.

Janus continues this action before he decides to up the ante and brought one hand down to Katarina's folds before he stuck a finger inside.

Katarina groans from that before she bit her lower lip while she kept quiet to let Janus work his magic again before a few minutes pass, she then lifts her head to say this to Janus.

"I believe I'm ready, now… fuck my ass!" Katarina ordered with a wild grin on her face when she could see how erect Janus's dick was while he ate her out.

Janus pulls his head back before he spoke up.

"Yes Mistress." He said before he got up and got into position before he slides his dick inside Katarina's asshole before groaning at how tight it was.

"O-Oh shit!" Katarina groans out while she could feel Janus going deep in her ass before she waits for him to adjust and for her to adjust as well before she wiggles her ass to give Janus the signal to start fucking her ass like he never fucked her before.

Janus sees it and after taking a moment to adjust, he just starts thrusting away to his heart's content before groaning from how good it was.

A few minutes pass since then with Katarina moving a leg to have her foot on the table she was using as a support while her tongue hangs out of her mouth when she could feel herself getting close.

As Janus continues to pound Katarina's ass, he did say this which surprises him a bit.

"Y-You know… you're very… cute when you moan." He said while blushing.

"A-And y-you're cute… when you cum with a bright blush on your face…" Katarina countered to tease Janus more while she could feel herself getting close.

Janus blushes more from the tease as he continues to fuck the woman's ass before he goes up and gropes Katarina's breasts before the wind user fondles and squeezes them.

Katarina moans and groans from that before she could feel a knot forming in the pit of her gut from the approaching orgasm that made her tighten her ass greatly on Janus's dick.

Janus groans from how tight which made him thrust his dick a bit fast and hard before he felt his climax approaching.

A minute to two later, Katarina groans loudly when she came hard on Janus's dick which really gave it a good squeeze, so much so that she was unable to give the order while Janus himself…

Janus continues to thrust while feeling his climax build up before he spoke up.

"M-Mistress… I'm gonna cum again."

However Katarina was too into her orgasm to hear Janus which caused Janus's orgasm to hit him hard but he couldn't cum as a result and his nuts throbbed painfully when they swelled a little.

Janus painfully groans from the swelling as he hugged Katarina close while thrusting his dick.

Katarina moans and groans more while she couldn't speak right now and a minute later, Janus's nuts throbbed again when his sensitive dick tried to cum again… and failed which caused his nuts to swell a bit more as a result.

Janus really wanted to cum badly like if he needed to use the bathroom before he spoke up.

"Mistress please, I really want to cum badly. I'll do it anywhere you pick." He begged.

"T-Then c-cum!, f-fill my ass… up!" Katarina barely got out before Janus's cockring glows and the effect was instant.

Janus had a relieved look as he groans very loudly and climax super hard inside Katarina's ass as the wind user hold her close.

Katarina groans loudly when she felt that and could feel her stomach swell with Janus's seed before she groans when she felt him press a bit more into her and she could hear snoring of all things when she and Janus collapsed on the table.

_"Really?... well guess I can't blame him… still not very pleasant falling asleep like this… so I'll put him in bed but he's getting punished later… for now, I might as well sleep after I put him to bed."_ Katarina thought before she used her strength and dexterity to get Janus off of her while she made sure not to disturb him before she took him to his bed before she went to her own to sleep after undressing before time passed to a few days later with the process repeating after Janus learned his lesson on not passing out on Katarina again with 4 backed up orgasms, was both extremely painful and pleasurable when Janus fired much more than normally possible.

Three days later…

The scene now showed Janus while he was reading a book while Katarina was out for longer then usual, normally she would have been dominating him in the sack or something but today was odd, but thankfully for Janus, Katarina came back with a large sack that looked heavy before she spoke up.

"Well Janus, your free to go, your parents paid the ransom after getting it together and while I took a few hours to shake any pursuers and used an illusion and the cloak to hide my face and figure, I think I made it back in time to tell you were to go to meet your folks…. I would have just fibbed a bit by making them think you were dead or not tell you about the payment at all… but I don't think you would stay away from me now after all that happened, and I believe I got a pretty good reason around that cock of yours to keep coming back for my touch, so why force you to stick around when I could just wait here and let you come to me…" Katarina said before she removed the Slave collar from around Janus's neck.

Janus felt like finally he can go home after everything before he spoke up.

"Well not sure about that but I hope enjoyed your riches." He said before he starts to walk out.

However Janus felt a bit… off with leaving a smiling Katarina in the Cabin, granted he still had the cockring equipped which would be a pain to deal with in many ways, but all in all, a few days passed with Janus walking through his home while he was heading to the kitchen where he could make him some breakfast before he heard talking between his parents… and someone familiar…

"So your saying you and Janus were together for a short time but things didn't work out back then thanks to a situation that was out of your control, and now its over with, you want to try and get back with him?" Janus's father said with a curious tone from behind the door leading into the dining room….

_'Who is father talking to?' _Janus thought before he got closer to the door to hear more.

"Indeed, we did have a night of passion before we split up so I can at least say that Janus is a very gifted man, not to worry though, I took a birth control potion so I'm not a mother yet." A very familiar voice said that Janus would recognize anywhere now before the voice giggles…

Janus's eyes widen when he realized who it was before thinking this.

_'Oh God… It can't be.'_ He thought before he marches over to the living room.

A moment later, and he saw Katarina of all people sitting in front of his parents while she wore the same dress that she wore on her *Date* with Janus when he was forced to crossdress before she noticed him and said this.

"Oh hello Janus, sorry for barging in, but I was having a nice talk with your parents here." Katarina said with a smile on her face which made Janus's father chuckle and Janus's mother giggle before Janus's father spoke up.

"Nice indeed, I'm surprised you never mentioned a woman as well mannered as this son, worried your old man would embarrass you?" Janus's father said with a grin on his face.

Janus was still shocked when he saw Katarina and would've flat out told the truth but can't for two reasons. 1) He didn't want his parents to be harmed and 2)... deep inside he somehow felt… happy?

That's when he spoke up.

"Y-Yeah pretty much dad. Sorry."

"Try and tell that to your mother, she worried you would never get a girlfriend and now we find out that not only did you find a beauty like Katarina here, but you finally became a man as well, I'm sure your mother and I would ask when's the wedding but from the sound of things, it looks like you two need some catching up to do, and it just so happens your mother and I were heading out so that would give you two plenty of time." Janus's father said before he said this to his wife.

"Let's get going dear, don't want to cause Janus to be embarrassed anymore, and who knows, if he plays his cards right, we could have blond or red headed grandkids before we know it." Janus's father said with a smile on his face.

Janus blushed brightly after hearing that before he sees his parents leaving before a moment later it was now just him and Katarina.

"So… been awhile Janus… or should I say my pet… how was the ring I gave you?, made it hard to relax yes?" Katarina said while she walked up to Janus and placed a finger on his chest and starts rubbing it in circles.

Janus continues to blush before he spoke up.

"Like you wouldn't believe it but why are you here? You got the money."

"Yeah, but let's just say I want something a bit more… kink worthy in my life and what better than a pet that I can call on to fuck me whenever I want… and instead of asking questions about various things… why don't we have some fun in your room then talk about what you can do together… or do you want to not have sex for the rest of your life?" Katarina said while she used her other hand to rub Janus's dick through his pants to rile him up, a few days and he should be backed up greatly, more so if he couldn't masturbate at all.

Janus would've retorted but sadly and surprisingly, he was weak and he enjoyed the pleasures Katarina showed him and he wanted to keep experiencing that.

So Janus brought Katarina closer and flat out kissed her lips.

Katarina returns the kiss and a few minutes later, the duo was in Janus's room with Katarina sucking Janus's dick while Janus ate her pussy out and the duo as going at it rough with Katarina gagging on Janus's dick a few times.

Janus groans as he hungrily ate out Katarina's pussy with gusto.

For a bit the duo continues their actions with Janus eating out Katarina more and more with Katarina sucking him off at a faster and faster rate until…

Janus groans as he climaxed inside Katarina's mouth after Katarina gave him permission.

Katarina in turn groans when she came hard on Janus's face before the duo rides out their orgasms with Katarina drinking Janus's load.

Janus was lapping up the woman's juices while still eating out of her pussy.

Katarina tapped off a moment later with Janus following suit before Katarina pulled her head back to say this to Janus after licking her lips.

"Hehe, so… ready to get serious?" Katarina said before she smacked her own ass to mess with Janus a bit.

Janus sees that which caused his dick, which became erect again, to twitch before he spoke up.

"Yes… my beautiful Mistress."

Katarina grins before the scene went to a minute later with Janus fucking Katarina's pussy while she laid on her back while she was showing him a lustful look on her face and… a hard to place look in her eyes while she had a fucked up expression as well…

Janus continues to fuck Katarina's pussy as hard as he can while looking at her eyes with the same lust look but also a hard to read look as well before he spoke up.

"F-Fuck Mistress… the way you… l-look and moan… m-makes you look sexy."

Katarina could barely speak right now before she managed to get this out.

"A-And… y-you fuck s-so good… f-for a f-former v-virgin f-from what I hear…" Katarina moans out while she could feel herself getting close again.

Janus could feel his climax coming as well before he leans down and starts kissing and nibbling Katarina's neck while fucking her pussy hard.

Katarina moans and groans before she groans this out.

"O-Oh fuck… I-I'll make you a deal… b-be m-my p-permanent p-pet a-and I-I'll give you permission to c-cum w-whenever you want u-unless I w-want to make this kinky…" Katarina said like she was proposing to him or something.

Janus did heard that before he looks at Katarina in the eyes for a moment before he had a slight grin when he said this.

"I accept." He said before smashing his lips on Katarina's lips.

Katarina moans from that before she came hard all of a sudden on Janus's dick which tried to milk him for his cum, and thanks to the command, Janus's cockring was constantly glowing now which got this reaction from him…

Janus muffly groans and moans loudly in Katarina's mouth as the wind user surprisingly climaxed hard inside Katarina's pussy before alot of it filled up the woman's womb while Janus continues to kiss her.

Katarina groans more from that while she waits for Janus to ride out his orgasm.

It took Janus for about 40 seconds before he finally taps off.

Katarina continues to kiss Janus for a moment before she pulled away to catch her breath.

Janna was also trying to his breath as he stared at Katarina.

She had some sweat covering her body while she had a slight blush on her face while she pants for breath, honestly cute didn't even describe what Katarina looked like when she laid under Janus.

Even though Katarina did look cute, Janus however grinned when he brought his hand to his nightstand and discretely pulls out some handcuffs before the wind user managed to handcuff Katarina's hands to the back of the bed.

"H-Huh?" Katarina said when she looked up and realized what happened before she looked back at Janus with a surprised look on her face.

Janus chuckles before saying this.

"Now it's payback time my dear." He said before he got off Katarina and gets off the bed before he went to get his staff before coming back.

Katarina in turn blinked a few times before she spoke up.

"Uh… you do realize I could make it so you can't cum still right?" Katarina said when she saw Janus approach while she blushed more at the look he gave her, being caught off guard like this did catch her off guard so she had trouble thinking of things to get out of this situation.

"Oh I know. Which is why I'm gonna make you take this thing off or I'll just do a little torture myself." Janus said while grinning more.

"Torture?, and what can you do to torture me?, tickle me with wind?" Katarina said while she gave Janus a raised eyebrow.

Janus however rolled his eyes before he surprisingly slides the top of his staff in side Katarina's pussy.

Katarina groans from that before looking down to Janus with a shocked look in her eyes when he used his staff like that.

That's when Janus ups the ante and channels his wind magic to the staff before it surprisingly starts to spin around in Katarina's pussy.

Katarina lets out a loud moan from that when she felt the tip of the staff roll around in her and hit her insides at a surprisingly fast rate.

Janus grins at this sight as he continues to work the woman's pussy over.

Katarina lets out more moans and groans before she grit her teeth and gave Janus a challenging look in her eyes.

"W-Whats w-wrong?, t-this the best trick… y-you have?... n-nice f-feeling b-but w-we will be h-here awhile b-beFORE-!" Katarina tried to say before gritting her teeth when she had to fight back an orgasm that nearly hit her when the staff pressed a bit more in her.

Janus however chuckled before saying this.

"Oh my dear, I'm just getting started." He said before his hand glowed on the staff before a moment later, the tip on the staff starts to spin faster.

Katarina moans more from that while her toes curl on the bed while she tried to hold herself back from cumming while she bit her lower lip to focus, she wouldn't make this easy for Janus it seems.

Janus rolls his eyes a bit before he brought his hand to Katarina's bud before the wind user starts playing with it.

Katarina groans more from that while Janus could feel her juices flinging from the staff when it spins faster and faster while Katarina keeps on fighting, seems she needs a bit more before she would snap.

As Janus continues these actions, he took a moment to think before he had an idea before he pulled his hand away from her bud and used one to have a small twister like bit appear which was no bigger than his thumb before he put the wider open end on Katarina's bud before it shrank a bit to grip her bud tightly and her bud was getting twisted harshly by the wind.

"GAAAHH!" Katarina groans loud while feeling her climax getting closer.

Janus licked his lips when he saw Katarina thrashing and trying to fight back before he used his free hand to make another twister on his thumb where the twister was upside down this time after using the wind to full some moisture into it to make it a wet wind instead of a dry one.

He then jammed the twister on his thumb into Katarina's asshole before he let the spinning twister in her ass do the work when he managed to get it inside which expands more so that it was now pushing the insides of her ass to the limit while it spins around like a wild twister now.

Katarina's eyes widen from that action which was a bit much before she moans loud and climaxed hard on the staff.

Janus however spins the twisters in and on Katarinas bud and ass while the staff spins more in her to make the orgasm much stronger.

And stronger it became as Katarina moans even louder while still climaxing for almost 40 seconds till she taps off.

Janus then slowly starts to pull the spinning staff free while he dispelled the wind in Katarina's ass and off her bud til the tip of his staff was inside of her.

Katarina's body shudder as she pants a bit while her face had a deep blush.

A moment later though and Janus thrusts the spinning staff back into Katarina but he starts to thrust it in and out as well while he bashed it into Katarina's cervix again and again while he threatened to have it bash into her womb.

Katarina throws her head back as she groans and moans loud while her body thrashed a bit.

Janus chuckles while he enjoyed the sight before he lets go of the staff while a twister formed around the handle before it starts to thrust the staff in and out of Katarina's pussy while he checked the cockring to see if it was still allowing him to cum or not.

However it seems the cockring was not and gave a green glow which allowed him to cum now.

Janus chuckles at that before he got on top of Katarina before he placed his dick between her breasts and pressed them together around his dick which made him groan a bit before he starts to thrust his dick between her breasts while he had two twisters to act like suction cups and attached them to Katarina's nipples and pulled them harshly.

Katarina was moaning loud from the pleasure with the twisters and Janus using her breasts.

Janus chuckles before he said this while he keeps fucking Katarina's tits.

"You know, you look lovely when your in a position like this, maybe your not the dominating type, either that or since you never gave me a chance to get some of my own fun, you never knew how much I can please a lady." Janus said with a grin on his face while he thrusts his hips faster and faster which caused his dick to thrust harder and harder between Katarina's tits.

Katarina blushes brightly from the compliment as she continues to moan loudly.

Janus chuckles before he keeps on going while the staff was thrust harder and harder into Katarina's pussy right before it bashed its way through her cervix and into her womb before it spins faster and faster to hit all of her walls.

Katarina moans and groans loudly before a moment later she felt her climax approaching again.

Janus could feel his own orgasm approaching before he thrusts harder and harder into Katarina's breasts before he made one last thrust and with hips fully pressing into Katarina's breasts and his dick pointing right at her face, Janus makes a loud groan before he came hard on her while the staff spins more and more to finish Katarina off.

Katarina moans loud after feeling some of Janus's cum land on her face and breasts before she climaxed again on the staff.

Janus tapped off after 30 seconds before he sighs with relief before he looked down to see his handiwork on Katarina's face and breasts before his staff slowly pulled itself free of her pussy.

Katarina taps off as well before she tries to catch her breath.

Janus chuckles before he said this when he used his wind on Katarina's arms, he unlocked her arms from her cuffs while the wind held them together before he said this when he turned her onto all fours.

"So… think you will remove this cockring now or do I need to pay your ass a visit?" Janus said while he placed his dick between her asscheeks before he grinds his dick on her ass to tease her.

Katarina shudders a bit before she said this.

"I-I'll remove it."

Janus chuckles when the cockring made a few sparks before it broke off from around the base of his dick before he said this.

"Good girl… now… time for this ass." Janus said before he spanks her ass a few times while he grinds his dick more on Katarina's ass.

Katarina yelps a few times as well when she felt that.

A moment later, Janus pulled his hips back and aimed his dickhead at her asshole before he shoved himself balls deep in her ass before groaning from how tight her asshole was while he leaned down and used his wind abilities to clean his semen from Katarina's breasts and face before he gripped her breasts and starts to play with them.

Katarina groans loud from having her ass penetrated before moaning from having her breasts squeezed.

Janus then starts to thrust his hips and his dick thrusts in and out of the female assassins ass before he said this.

"D-Damn, r-remind me, d-did I go in this ass before… b-because you are much tighter than usual." Janus said when he could feel Katrina's ass already spasming on his cock.

Katarina groans and moans loudly before she spoke up.

"Y-You have!"

"W-Well then… you m-must l-love it when I-I take charge here." Janus said before he leaned back and placed on hand on her ass while the other starts spanking Katarina's ass while he used two small twisters and placed them on Katarina's breasts before they start to pull and play with them while he keeps fucking her ass.

Katarina hated to admit it but Janus was right.

Even though she was the dominating type, Katarina seems to feel turned on with the way the wind user was in charge.

That's when Katarina spoke up.

"Y-Yes… I d-do!"

"T-Then better brace yourself… g-getting serious now!" Janus muttered before he used his wind to wrap around Katarina's arms and legs before she got slowly lift off the bed while her arms and legs were held apart while Janus stands before he starts fucking her ass again while his staff was lifted before it went back into Katarina's pussy and spins for some double penetration action.

"O-OH… FUCK!" Katarina moans loudly after feeling that.

Janus grins before he focus's on fucking her ass for a few minutes while he enjoyed how tight her ass was.

Katarina continues to moan loud with ecstasy as she was really enjoying this treatment before a few minutes later, the woman feels her climax approaching.

Janus felt the same before he thrusts harder and harder into Katarina's ass before he made one last thrust, groans, and hilts his dick in her ass before he came hard in her while his semen practically jets into her like the wind was forcing it out of him in a high pressure to really cause it to hit the inside of her ass hard.

"AAAAHHH!" Katarina moans loudly before she felt her ass clenched around Janus's dick before climaxing hard on the staff.

Janus grit his teeth from how tight Katarina's ass was before he tapped off 30 seconds later and pants for breath when his ejaculation stopped.

Katarina was on the same boat after tapping off 25 seconds or 5 seconds before Janus did.

Janus chuckles a bit before he leaned down and whispered this into Katarina's ear.

"So… got one more round in you?" Janus said while his dick stayed erect in her ass.

Katarina was able to catch her breath before she sent Janus a challenged grin before saying this.

"I'm not done yet… Master."

Janus blinked a few times at that before he grins before the scene went to a minute later to show Janus already pounding away at Katarina's pussy while his staff was thrusting in and out deep in her ass while she was laying on her back on the bed, Janus was using his wind to speed up this thrusts so that his hips were blurring a bit so he was pounding away at extreme speed right now.

"F-Fuck yes Master! D-Don't fucking stop!" Katarina yells while moaning loud.

Janus didn't say anything other then him making growl like noises when he focused more on thrusting his hips like an animal in heat while he had gritted teeth and a strained look on his face when he wanted to make it so that Katarina would cum first before he would.

Luckily for the wind user, after a few minutes pass, Katarina did climax hard on Janus's dick before the walls of her pussy tightened around it so she could milk out Janus's cum.

Janus however managed to keep on thrusting his dick in her pussy while he fought past not only Katarina's tightened pussy but to hold back his own orgasm which was quickly trying to blow from him, in fact he used his magic to make an effect similar to the cock ring which tightly held at the base of his dick but would only release at his command, he wanted Katarina to beg for his cum first before he would give her what she wants.

Katarina continues moan after tapping off before realizing that Janus hasn't climaxed as well.

Janus chuckles past his own effort while he continues to fuck Katarina before he got this out.

"W-Whats… w-wrong?... d-didn't expect… this?... I-I m-mimicked… that r-ring that you used a-and n-now I can… s-stop myself f-from c-cumming… a-at will… y-you'll h-have to b-beg me f-for m-my load now!" Janus growls out before he doubled his efforts on making Katarina cum again.

Katarina did expect Janus to do something like that before time passed a bit with Katarina climaxing each time.

Janus however, though had a painful erection from not cumming time and time again and it swelled a little each time he was unable to blow, managed to get Katarina to cum 3 times but kept his assault up while he waits for the magic words that he was desperate to hear.

It wasn't long before Katarina grinds her teeth before she spoke up.

"O-Oh fuck Master!... Just cum inside of me… PLEASE!"

Janus didn't need to be told twice when he thrusts a few more times after he dispelled his magic right before he hilts his dick in Katarina before he roars and blew a geyser of cum into Katarina, all in all he made her womb bloat and her pussy overfill quickly with cum while he rides out his far overdue orgasm while his balls throb hard when they went into overdrive to unload the painful amount of semen in his balls.

Katarina throughs her head back as she moans very loud from having her pussy and womb greatly filled up before she climaxed again on Janus's dick.

Janus managed to tap off after 40 seconds before he breathes a sigh of relief before he looked down to see how Katarina was doing so far.

Katarina, who also tapped off, was seen with a very pleased look on her face while blushing as she enjoys the afterglow.

Janus chuckles before he said this.

"Thanks for the trick with the cockring by the way, better get some rest, because if you really want to stick by me now, then you better brace yourself... you helped make me love sex so better expect a lot of it." Janus said with a grin on his face before he surprised Katarina when he smashed his lips onto hers and pulled her into a heated kiss.

Katarina was indeed surprised before she melts into the kiss and wraps her arms and legs around Janus to embrace him before Katarina slides her tongue in the wind users mouth.

Time then passed with the duo kissing before Janus's parents came home from their date while Janus's father said this.

"That was a nice meal my dear, I wonder how our son is doing right now, want to check in on him real quick?, consider me a bit on guard since he vanished for a few days and we had to pay a ransom to get him back." Janus's father said while frowning when he didn't like it when he had to pay the kidnapper a serious amount of cash, easy to get back in his line of work, but he didn't want to risk Janus's safety so he made sure to let the kidnapper know that if Janus wasn't returned, the cash was enchanted to burst into flames and when Janus was indeed returned, he was tempted to just let it burn but he dispelled the enchantment when Janus was alright.

Janus's mother, who also frowned at the memory of her son being kidnapped, did had a thoughtful look before speaking.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to check, unless his… special lady friend is still with him." She said before giggling.

"Hmmm… Maybe, why don't you take a peak and check on them while I take your purse to our room, maybe we could… try and get Janus a sibling?, he always did want a little brother or sister, maybe Janna if a girl, but still need to think on the boy's name…. But we have time for that correct?" Janus's father said while smiling at his wife and held a hand to take her purse while winking at her.

Janus's mother blushes before she grins as she walks forward before leaning in and kissed her husband's lips.

Janus's wife's husband returned the kiss for a moment before he said this.

"Careful, don't want to start the fun too soon, need to at least check on Janus first." Janus's father said before he took his wife's purse and went to put it up in the safe which left the wife alone.

Janus's mother chuckled before she starts walking towards her son's room.

A minute later, she peeked her head in and saw to her surprise Katarina and Janus cuddling under the bed sheets with Janus holding Katarina's head to his chest, it looked like the duo exhausted themselves because they left one hell of a mess on the bed around them.

"Oh my…" Janus's mother said before she covered her mouth as she didn't want to wake the sleeping couple but did had this thought.

'_Like father like son.'_ She thought before blushing when she remembered how much of an animal Janus's father was with her in bed when they were trying to make Janus.

When Janus's mother left to leave them alone to have her own fun with her husband, she never saw Katarina, who with her training as an assassin, noticed Janus's mother entering the room and hearing that the duo was discovered before she heard the door closing which left her and Janus alone again while he continues to sleep.

Katarina couldn't believe that Janus's mom saw them before thinking this.

'_Damn, looks like she saw us. Though I guess it wouldn't matter since sooner or later, she'll be my mother in law when and if Janus here pops the question. Though call me crazy but I think I'm gonna enjoy this relationship of ours.' _She thought before closing her eyes and snuggle a bit closer to Janus before sleeping.

The scene then fades to black with Janus snuggling into Katarina as a reaction while Janus's mother and Father have their own fun in their bedroom.

* * *

**The scene now showed TME and Atomsk while they were watching some demacians duel in a spar of sorts while they munched on some sandwiches before TME spoke up after swallowing his bite.**

**"So I hope the chapter turned out well for you Atomsk, hopefully our requester will like it as well, I'll send it to them by DocX and hope for the best." TME said while he grins at Atomsk.**

**"Yeah lets hope the requester likes what we put on this chapter. Though I think we did a great job."**

**"Hopefully, would hate to have to rewrite this after all we did but you know what they say about customers always being right, then again we do write this stuff for free so…" TME said while giving a so-so gesture.**

**"Hehe yeah, though I wish we do get paid for the great stuff we wrote." Atomsk said before chuckling more.**

**"Yup, want to go ahead and end this chapter Atomsk?" TME said while he stretched his body after he finished off his sandwich.**

**"Sure." Atomsk said before looking at the readers.**

**"Thanks for reading the newest chapter of LoL. We hoped you enjoyed the lemon between the duo and like I said hope the requester likes it as well. Anyway we'll see you next time. Deuces." He said with two fingers before the scene fades black.**


End file.
